


Pretty Flower - Larry

by Onelouswives



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onelouswives/pseuds/Onelouswives
Summary: Le jour où la belle rose blanche du jardin d'Harry éclôt, le fleuriste ne s'attendait pas à voir apparaître au milieu des pétales aussi blancs que la neige, un petit homme grognon. Le mécheux était plus petit qu'une fleur, et semblait décidé à ne plus jamais se séparer du bouclé, quitte à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapitre 1:

Le soleil était chaud aujourd'hui pour l'un des premiers jours de printemps. Il tapait avec lassitude sur mon petit jardin, reflétant la lumière de ses rayons contre les fenêtres de mon cabanon de jardin, gorgeant ma peau encore blanchâtre de l'hiver de ses éclats de soleil. Mes fines fleurs commençaient doucement à s'ouvrir au monde, mes œillets d'Inde fleurissant d'une belle couleur jaune poussin et mes capucines encore capricieuses restaient fermées, se contentant de lézarder au soleil. Je les arrosais avec le plus grand ses soins, caressant leurs petits pétales doux et duveteux au passage, allant même jusqu'à leur parler, leur racontant tranquillement les événements de ma journée comme pour leur faire la conversation et les maintenir occupées. Mon cosmos d'une belle couleur violette commençait à s'étaler dans le petit jardin improvisé, entourant les autres fleurs avec fierté alors que quelques abeilles gourmandes venaient se ravitailler en pollen autour de moi. Je chantonnais tranquillement, faisant la sérénade à mes amours de plantes tout en me déplaçant autour pour les arroser, écoutant le chant des oiseaux me répondre avant que mon attention ne soit attiré par une rose.

Une magnifique rose blanche en plein milieu de mon jardin, seule et plus grande que la moyenne, fièrement dressée là où elle ne devrait pas être, n'ayant jamais planté de roses dans mon jardin. Je lui reconnut une grâce incroyable, si blanche et délicate au milieu de mes lupins, s'offrant aux éclats des rayons de soleil, alors que, passant au travers, la lumière de l'astre laissait entrevoir une étrange masse sombre, enfermée dans les pétales robuste de la fleur. Une ombre sans mouvement, lourde et qui faisait légèrement plier la tige de la belle fleur sous son poids, qui refusait d'éclore malgré les beaux jours de printemps arrivés.

Et je passais ensuite la voir tous les jours. Je chantonnait pour mes fleurs, cajolait leurs si beaux pétales colorés et m'arrêtait pour saluer cette douce rose au milieu des autres fleurs. Je lui disais quelques mots, l'encourageant à éclore, lui racontant combien le ciel était bleu aujourd'hui, le soleil chaud et les autres fleurs si belles. Je voulais lui donner envie de s'ouvrir délicatement, laisser ses pétales goûter aux fins rayons du soleil et libérer cette ombre immobile qui captait toute ma curiosité. La scène fut la même tous les jours de la semaine, la petite fleur refusant de céder, maintenant ses pétales durement fermés, presque fièrement, cachant sa beauté au reste du monde.

Mais ce jour là les choses furent différentes. L'ombre prenait beaucoup de place au milieu des pétales alors que j'étais près à parier l'avoir vu bouger. Elle se déplaçait, la petite fleur tanguant au fil de ses mouvements, comme si cette dernière était trop lourde pour elle, alors que, déplaçant un doigt hésitant vers les pétales, je vis une petite chose s'y enfoncer de l'intérieur. Un fin bâton ou comme la patte d'un insecte enfermé entre les pétales, essayant de s'en échapper. Je poussais un soupir de surprise, me reculant légèrement avant de froncer les sourcils et m'agenouiller à la hauteur de la fleur. L'ombre ressemblait définitivement à celle d'un insecte, un grand insecte à en juger par la taille de la fleur qu'il semblait complètement remplir alors que de nouveaux coups furent portés aux pauvres petits pétales sans défense. La fleur plia une nouvelle fois sous le mouvement alors que je glissais mon index le long de la tige pour la maintenir en place, l'aidant à supporter les mouvements, déposant mon doigt sur les pétales pour sentir quelque chose s'enfoncer dans mon index, comme une petite main miniature. Retirant rapidement ma main je glissais mon œil curieux presque contre le pétale, essayant d'apercevoir les mouvements de la chose qui essayait de s'échapper, prenant pitié de la voir gesticuler avec force. Je remontais alors doucement la pulpe de mon index vers le haut de la prison formée par les pétales, appuyant dessus très légèrement pour aider la pauvre fleur à s'ouvrir, l'empêchant de se prendre de nouveau coup et essayant de libérer la petite masse qu'elle enfermait. Je n'eu pas à forcer longtemps, les pétales se séparant naturellement sous mon doigt, s'ouvrant presque naturellement, dans une lenteur incroyable me maintenant en haleine, se dépliant sous les rayons du soleil, laissant apparaître deux grands yeux bleu pointés sur moi.

Je me reculais directement, de plusieurs pas, la surprise ayant prit place sur chaque traits de mon visage en quelques secondes à peine alors que je regardais un petit homme miniature essayer de se mettre debout. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes et fines alors qu'il s'accrochait à un pétale resté en place pour se maintenir debout. Il avait l'air énervé, ses petits yeux d'un bleu plus beau que celui de mes clématites envoyant des éclairs. Il plaça rageusement ses mains sur ses hanches, prenant un air énervé, sa petite mèche lui retombant dans les yeux alors que j'entendis une voix extrêmement douce et aiguë s'élever dans les airs dans des marmonnements de colère. Le petit homme grognait contre les pétales qui l'avaient maintenu enfermé, piétinant méchamment le bulbe de la rose qui l'abritait avant de lever son pied dans les airs pour l'abattre sur le seul pétale resté en l'air, essayant de le faire tomber dans un coup de pieds, bien que ce fut l'homme qui tomba en arrière, vaincu par le petit pétale qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Et ce simple geste suffit à faire redoubler sa crise d'énervement, jactant en continu, vociférant des mots énervés en balançant ses membres dans les airs alors que je me rapprochais doucement. J'observais ce petit être sortie de la plus belle fleur de mon jardin s'énerver dans le vide, découvrant pour la première fois de ma vie quelque chose de plus magnifique encore que mes fleurs que j'aimais tant. Le petit être avait des cheveux châtains clair, reliés sur le devant de son visage dans une petite mèche adorable, caressant son front et tombant parfois dans ses yeux de la plus belle couleur que je n'avais jamais vu. Aucune fleur sur cette terre ne pouvait porter en elle une couleur aussi délicate et ensorcelante que le bleu des yeux de mon petit homme. Ses joues étaient roses sous l'énervement, une belle couleur similaire à celle de la fleur d'althéa alors que ses lèvres affichaient le rouge parfait des roses offertes à la saint Valentin.

-Hey, calme toi, marmonnais-je en attirant enfin son attention, sa colère non dissipée semblant s'abatte sur moi tant ses yeux ne m'envoyaient que de la haine. Je ne pu retenir mon sourire devant la moue la plus adorable qu'il ne m'ai jamais été donné de voir, tendant doucement mon index vers lui pour essayer de le récupérer, le petit homme profitant de mon mouvement pour mordre le bout de mon doigt. Il enfonça ses dents sûrement avec force étant donné l'air fier qui s'était affiché sur ses traits bien que je n'eus rien senti. Je retirais alors doucement mon doigt de son emprise, incapable de retenir mon rire attendri qui piqua la fierté du petit être. Il croisa les bras sur son torse frêle, ressortant sa lèvre inférieur dans une moue vexée, baissant la tête jusqu'à faire tomber de petites mèches dans ses yeux. Puis, méchamment, il releva la tête en me lançant un regard aussi noir que l'ébène.

-Tournes-toi, ordonna t-il en plaçant ses petites mains délicates sur son anatomie découverte, rougissant davantage en grognant sur le fait que je n'avais aucune manière et qu'on ne regardait pas les autres hommes quand ils étaient nus si on savait se tenir. Je pouffais pour moi-même, n'ayant même pas remarqué la tenue qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas une du petit homme avant ça, tournant malgré tout le regard sans qu'il ne cesse de grommeler. Je le vis dans mon champ de vision floutté se pencher en avant pour attraper l'un des plus petits pétales de la rose, faisant appui de son poids pour essayer de l'arracher, tombant en arrière, le pétale dans les mains quand il eu enfin réussit à le déloger, le coinçant entre ses jambes de façon à cacher ses attributs.

J'attendais un instant avant de me tourner de nouveau vers lui, temps qu'il mit à profit pour se remettre à s'énerver contre la fleur comme la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

-Hey, ça va tu es sortit maintenant, marmonnais-je en m'agenouillant plus bas encore pour être à sa hauteur, ne prêtant guère attention aux traces de terre séchée que je faisais naître sur mon jean spécial jardinage. Elle ne va plus te faire de mal, souriais-je doucement avant de déposer mon index sur le dernier pétale restant, l'abaissant en douceur pour ne pas abîmer la jolie rose, reportant mon attention sur la petite créature. Tu es si petit, marmonnais-je en faisant rougir un peu plus ses joues, seulement de l'énervement.

-Je suis pas petit grande asperge c'est toi le géant ici, grogna sa petite voix aiguë, son pied frappant contre la fleur sur laquelle il était encore installé, témoignant de son énervement.

-Sans doute, soufflais-je doucement, m'avouant vaincu pour ne pas nourrir son énervement. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans une fleur alors? Demandais-je sans pouvoir me retenir de froncer les sourcils, sans doute que passer trop de temps dans mon jardin sous le soleil me donnait de réelles hallucinations.

-Bah j'en sais rien moi, tu voulais que je vienne d'où? Grogna le petit en levant les yeux au ciel. T'en as d'autres des questions bêtes comme ça?

Je restais un moment bouché bée, observant l'homme ruminer dans son coin encore énervé, avant de me décider à ne pas chercher à comprendre, levant la main à lui pour la placer contre les pétales de la fleur, ouverte. J'irais faire des recherches plus tard ou essaierait de lui tirer les vers du nez mais pour l'instant il semblait il y avoir plus important à faire.

-Viens avec moi, tu seras mieux au chaud chez moi que sur ta fleur, marmonnais-je en recevant comme réponse une langue tirée, ses bras toujours croisés contre son torse, pas du tout décidé à me simplifier la tâche. Je l'observais un instant, maladroitement, avant de simplement attraper sa petite taille entre mon index et mon pouce, délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, le soulevant dans les airs sous ses protestations. Il battait des pieds, envoyait ses bras dans tous les sens pour se débattre et mordait mes doigts avec application avant que je ne le dépose simplement au creux de ma paume, là où je lui avais indiqué de venir quelques secondes plus tôt. Il vérifia que son petit pétale cachant ses attributs ne se soit pas envolé et fit voler ses poings dans les airs, envoyant des coups dans le vide.

-Calmes-toi je ne vais pas te faire de mal jolie fleur, marmonnais-je en avançant vers la baie vitré ouverte de ma maison, sentant la chaleur de l'endroit envelopper mon corps.

-Je suis pas une putain de fleur, grande girafe, grogna t-il, laisse moi descendre maintenant, réclama l'homme alors qu'il avait enroulé ses doigts autour de ma bague pour ne pas être trop secoué par mes mouvements.

Je ne répondais pas, me contentant de sourire dans le vague, attendri de voir ce petit être s'énerver sans aucune crédibilité, avant de me pencher pour déposer ma main sur le canapé. Je sentis mes joues rougir malgré moi sous la surprise quand le petit homme se jeta hors de ma main pour atterrir sur le canapé, dos à moi et les fesses à l'air.

-Oh hum, je vais chercher quelque chose pour t'habiller, marmonnais-je alors que le petit homme ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que je racontais, essayant de se redresser sur ses jambes, malgré le manque de stabilité du canapé. Ses genoux tanguaient, ses bras s'étendant autour de lui pour se stabiliser alors qu'il poussait un soupir fasciné devant la taille de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et il avait l'air si petit, là, seul et perdu sur le cuir brun de mon chocolat, faisant ressortir une peau à la couleur dorée, aussi dorée que le sable en plein été sous les rayons joueurs du soleil.

Je fis rapidement le tour du salon de mon côté, posant mes yeux sur chacun de mes bibelots, mes mains s'agitant autour de moi et mes pieds s'emmêlant à force de tourner en rond, réfléchissant si vite que je n'avais plus les idées claires. J'essayais de savoir comment habiller un corps aussi petit, jetant un regard hésitant à ma machine à coudre. Je m'y approchais les sourcils froncés, regardant un peu les quelques tissus étalés autour, tout un tas d'idées germant déjà dans mon esprit alors que j'entendais dans mon dos le châtain grogner. Encore.

Je secouais la tête pour moi-même, amusé et attrapais les quelques tissus à la recherche de celui qui irait le mieux au petit être, les faisant glisser entre mes doigts, sentant la douceur de la soie et le côté rêche du jean avant de trancher pour un beau tissus marron chocolat qui ferait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, un sourire rayonnant sur mes lèvres à l'idée d'enfin exprimer mon côté créatif. Je m'étais essayé à tout un tas de choses, la musique, le chant, la peinture, même la sculpture et ça avait toujours été un échec. L'argile s'affescait, ma voix craquait, mes doigts tremblaient trop, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et j'avais récemment décidé de me mettre à la couture. Je devais reconnaître que dans les faits l'activité était bien plus dure que ce que j'avais pu imaginer, encore une fois, je m'étais fait avoir. Le fil ne cessait de s'échapper de mon aiguille, je ne faisais pas des coutures droites et arrivait à piquer dans mes fils des bouts de tissus qui ne devaient pas y être, créant des vagues disgracieuses dans le tissus. Mais je n'avais pas baissé les bras, et aujourd'hui j'avais une bonne raison de m'y remettre.

-Je vais te coudre des vêtements, marmonnais-je en me retournant pour tomber face à un petit homme essayant de grimper sur le dossier du canapé. Ses poings étaient fermés avec force autour de la couture du dossier du canapé, créant une bosse à laquelle il pouvait s'accorcher, un air concentré sur le visage. Ses yeux plus bleu que le ciel sans nuages d'été fixaient ses prises avec la plus grande attention alors qu'une fine pointe de sa langue s'était coincé sur le côté de ses lèvres, l'aidant sans doute à se concentrer. Tu as besoin de quelque chose? À boire, à manger? Tu veux que je te poses ailleurs?

-Je veux bien à boire, marmonna t-il de sa voix aiguë, plus légère maintenant qu'il avait lâché sa prise, sûrement pour ne pas que je le réprimande, retombant dans une chute parfaite sur l'assise du canapé. Il était un peu gêné d'accepter mon hospitalité, je le voyais sans mal à ses mains devenues maladroites et son regard plus clair. Alors qu'il s'énervait contre tout et moi principalement depuis tout à l'heure, voilà qu'il prenait conscience qu'il allait finalement avoir besoin de moi et se devait de faire profil bas. Soit il avait assez soif pour oublier sa fierté soit il s'était calmé.

-Bien sûr, hum, marmonnais-je à deux doigts de me frapper le front en réalisant que je n'avais bien évidemment pas de verre à sa taille. Je peux te mettre de l'eau dans une cuillère où t'emmener jusqu'au lavabo pour que tu puisses boire avec tes mains.

-Je vais pas m'arracher les mains sur ton évier de géant, je vais me noyer sous la pression, grogna t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, ses poings sur ses hanches comme le faisait ma mère lorsqu'elle me grondait. Il avait une petite étincelle dans le regard, quelque chose de subtile, léger mais assez brillant pour que je le remarque, celle de l'amusement. Il aimait se montrer grognon, il aimait me voir plier à ses caprices et il aimait grimper partout juste pour me voir froncer les sourcils, parce qu'il prenait un réel plaisir à m'embêter. Ce petit être n'était pas qu'une créature mal élevée qui semblait être apparue dans ma vie de nul part, c'était juste un petit homme qui lui aussi voulait s'amuser et goûter aux joies de la vie maintenant qu'il s'était libéré de sa prison de pétales.

-On opte pour la cuillère alors, marmonnais-je alors, ravalant un sourire amusé, me dirigeant vers la cuisine, sans ne prêter aucune attention au sourire vainqueur du petit homme, occupé à observer ma décoration d'un regard critique.

-C'est vraiment une obsession les fleurs chez toi, m'interpella sa voix aiguë, son regard dédaigneux posé sur les peintures de tournesols et de pivoines que j'avais essayé de faire. C'est bizarre.

Et c'était bel et bien un lilliputien éclot d'une fleur apparue comme par magie dans mon jardin qui se permettait de me faire cette réflexion.

-C'est pas bizarre, grognais-je, c'est magnifique une fleur. C'est un petit être vivant qui pousse grâce au soleil, ça survit aux intempéries, la pluie, le vent, alors que ça a l'air si fragile, c'est poétique tu vois? La lumière du soleil est plus forte que les autres forces de la nature. Et pourtant c'est si délicat une fleur. Quand je pense à toutes ces magnifiques couleur toutes uniques, toutes les différentes formes de pétales, celles qui ont des épines d'autres non, de longues tiges pour se rapprocher du soleil, d'autres grandissant en s'étalant sur le sol pour prendre le plus de place possible. Aucune fleur ne se ressemblent, elles ont toute leur petit truc à elle, leur particularité. Les tournesols bougent pour suivre le positionnement du soleil, la mimosa pudique perd ses pétales quand on la touche, l'eucalyptus survit aux incendies et visiblement les belles roses blanches abritent des humains entre leurs doux pétales.

-Ouais, c'est des fleurs quoi, railla le petit homme alors que je revenais vers lui, une cuillère à soupe remplie d'eau dans la main.

Il passa une main frêle dans l'adorable mèche qui recouvrait son front, libérant ses yeux alors que je m'asseyais au sol, devant le petit canapé, mon visage à hauteur du petit être. Il jetait un regard envieux à ma cuillère que je plaçais face à lui, l'observant glisser ses lèvres sur le bout de cette dernière. Je la penchais légèrement, presque imperceptiblement pour que l'eau glisse tout doucement entre ses lèvres, les petites mains miniatures de l'homme venant se placer sur les bords de la cuillère pour la pencher à sa guise, guidant mes mouvements alors qu'il se désaltérait tranquillement. Sa mèche tombait vers l'arrière, dégageant son visage angélique, me laissant le loisir de pouvoir poser réellement mes yeux sur son visage. Sa peau semblait extrêmement fine, légère et douce, retombant mollement sur la carrure de sa mâchoire, ses pommettes osseuses lui donnant un air sophistiqué.

-Merci, marmonna t-il en passant le revers de sa main sur ses lèvres encore humides, étalant quelques petites gouttelettes le long de ses fins poils de barbe.

Je lui offrit un simple sourire en réponse, me redressant en déposant la cuillère sur la table basse, le métal claquant contre le verre de cette dernière un peu plus fortement que prévu alors que je faisais demi tour vers la grande table à manger en plein milieu de la pièce, où m'attendait calmement ma machine à coudre au milieu du reste de mon bazars mal rangé. Mes livres encore ouverts étaient étalés sur la nappe beige crème, des prospectus attendaient d'être jetés un peu plus loin et un verre vide que je n'avais pas prit la peine de ramener jusqu'au lave vaisselle après avoir fini mon café s'était échoué sur le bord de la table.

-Il va quand même falloir que je comprenne comment un homme peut sortir d'une fleur, marmonnais-je en sachant que le châtain allait m'entendre alors qu'un regard en arrière me suffit à voir ce dernier escalader la canapé pour en descendre, sûrement décidé à aller faire le tour de la maison, jetant déjà des regards curieux tout autour de lui.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonnes, avait-il simplement répondu, de sa voix sûre de lui et son petit soupir essoufflé d'avoir enfin réussit à atteindre le carrelage. Les papillons sortent des cocons, moi je sors des fleurs c'est tout.

-Ça ne fait pas plus de sens dit comme ça, grognais-je sans même le regarder, commençant déjà à découper le devant d'un tee-shirt dans le tissus brun, avant de le superposer au reste de tissus pour essayer de couper une forme identique pour le dos. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais et me lançait surtout au hasard en espérant que le résultat ne serait pas si catastrophique.

-Je te demandes, moi, pourquoi t'es plus grand que la Tour Eiffel? C'est la nature c'est tout, grogna t-il avant que je ne sente une légère pression sur ma cheville, me faisant baisser les yeux pour voir que cette petite teigne était de nouveau entrain de me mordre.

-Hey mais arrêtes de faire ça, pouffais-je plus qu'autre chose, incapable d'être énervé quand il avait l'air si innocent à essayer de me remettre à ma place alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre moi. C'est pas très poli jolie fleur.

-Je ne suis pas une fleur je t'ai déjà dit, grogna t-il de nouveau en élevant la voix alors que j'avoue que c'était sûrement le résultat que j'attendais. Je suis Louis, assura t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse dans une moue boudeuse, toujours debout sous ma chaise alors que je m'assurais de ne pas bouger mes pieds d'un centimètre pour ne pas l'écraser.

-Parce que tu as un prénom en plus?

-Bah oui pauvre andouille, gronda t-il en me faisant rire plus encore devant son impolitesse alors qu'il se déplaçait entre les pieds des différentes chaises jusqu'à se mettre à essayer de grimper sur mon porte manteau. Il était si petit au milieu du carrelage blanc et paressant infini autour de lui, ses mains plus petites encore que les joints qui maintenait deux carreaux de carrelage ensemble.

-Tu vas grimper partout encore longtemps Louis? Demandais-je, un fin sourire aux lèvres après avoir goûté la façon dont son prénom roulait sur ma langue lorsque je le prononçait. Ça aurait pu être le nom d'une fleur.

-C'est au programme oui, avoua t-il, la voix légèrement rendue rauque par l'effort qu'il devait fournir, ses mains accrochées aux barreaux du meuble, essayant tant bien que mal de se hisser vers le haut, essayant d'atteindre la petite plateforme à sa taille formée par le relief qui avait été donné au bois.

-Fais ce que tu veux jolie fleur, répondis-je simplement, joueur, avant d'allumer ma machine à coudre, plaçant mes deux bouts de tissus sous cette dernière, essayant de les coudre ensemble.

Je piquais maladroitement, repassant plusieurs fois vers l'arrière après avoir glissé hors du tissus, cousant les manches entres elles sans le vouloir, m'obligeant à découdre comme je pu le fil noir bien visible sur la couleur chocolat du tissus. C'était infernal, la tâche n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air si difficile et ça avait été bien pire avec le pantalon, j'avais été à deux doigts de me décider à lui faire une jupe pour que ce soit plus simple. Comme toujours j'avais été empli de bonne volonté mais mon expression créatrice s'était soldée par un fiasco total. Les fils dépassaient, le tissus était parfois coincé dans les coutures alors qu'il ne devait pas y être et le revers n'était pas égal d'une partie à l'autre du tissus.

Mais je devais reconnaître qu'il n'était pas si facile de se concentrer avec le bruit ambiant. Louis avait effectivement décidé de visiter en long et en large mon salon, s'amusant à faire tomber tout ce qui lui tombait sous les mains, juste parce que ça résonnait et qu'il trouvait ça drôle, ouvrant tous mes tiroirs pour se fourrer à l'intérieur et jeter un oeil à mes bibelots, s'étant amusé à faire de la musique pendant de longues minutes dans celui qui contenait mes couverts. C'était infernal, il avait été pire qu'un gosse et malgré sa petite taille on pourrait croire qu'une véritable tempête était passée par là, il avait tout mis sans dessus dessous.

-Louis, vient par là tu veux? L'appelais-je en ne cherchant même pas à comprendre où il était, son petit corps habile s'étant déjà glissé dans chaque recoins de cette pièce, plusieurs fois au moins, passant un peu partout même là où je ne pouvais plus le voir, assez pour que je finisse par en perdre sa trace. Heureusement pour lui que je n'avais pas d'animaux, ils n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée.

Je me baissais légèrement en sentant une petite main miniature s'enrouler autour du revers de mon pantalon, tirant dessus pour attirer mon attention alors que j'attrapais le petit homme essoufflé et les joues rouges d'avoir tant couru partout, le déposant soigneusement sur la table près de moi. C'était étrange la façon dont je sentais son corps si frêle entre mes doigts, si fragile alors qu'il se donnait un air si courageux. Je prenais le plus grand soin de ne pas le serrer trop fort, le poser trop vite ou le tenir au mauvais endroit. Je devais constamment être sur mes gardes avec lui et pourtant il ne s'en souciait pas, gesticulant entre mes doigts à chaque fois que je le prenais, juste parce que ça l'amusait de ne pas se laisser faire. Je le laissais s'installer confortablement, assis sur une petite pile de tissus non utilisés avant de soulever dans les airs, juste en face de son regard bleuté et clair, mes nouvelles créations.

-Hors de question que je portes ces trucs, c'est immonde, avait-il simplement repoussé mon cadeau d'un regard mauvais après s'être presque étouffé sous la surprise de ce raté total.

Il fit une petite moue dégoûtée, recoiffant sa mèche d'un mouvement de tête maîtrisé avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, se recroquevillant tranquillement sur le petit lit de fortune qu'il s'était trouvé, m'ignorant complètement.

-Écoutes j'ai pas mieux pour l'instant, soit tu mets ces vêtements soit je t'enroule dans du sopalin, c'est toi qui vois, marmonnais-je vexé de le voir rejeter si facilement mon offrande que j'avais mit bien plus de temps et d'énergie que prévu à faire.

-Mais c'est moche, avait-il grogné en se redressant, tapant du poing contre le bois de la table, son air de diva de retour.

-On trouvera une autre solution plus tard, pour l'instant je n'ai pas mieux à te proposer alors debout, soufflais-je en attrapant sa taille dans mes mains, toujours aussi fine, le redressant sur ses jambes sans le moindre effort avant de le faire enfiler le tee-shirt que j'avais eu tant de mal à confectionner. J'avais prit la plus grande des minuties pour que ses bras si frêles trouvent l'emplacement des manches, recoiffant même moi-même ses cheveux du bout des doigts quand le vêtement fut passé. Il tombait étrangement sur ses bras, trop grand pour lui, lui faisant presque une robe alors qu'il enfilait le pantalon en marmonnant dans sa barbe que j'aurais au moins pu lui faire un boxer.

-T'es jamais content, marmonnais-je simplement en attrapant le tissus du tee-shirt au niveau des épaules, tirant doucement dessus pour lui donner un peu de forme avant de le laisser tomber, tous mes espoirs désormais vains pour essayer de rendre cette tenue présentable. Bon, qu'est ce que je suis censé faire de toi alors?

-Comment ça? Réclama t-il en se rasseyant, perdu dans les trop grandes découpes de tissus, un air peu rassuré sur les traits.

-Ben je ne sais pas, tu viens des roses, tu as sans doute un endroit à toi où vivre, je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas te prendre à la nature comme ça et te garder pour moi.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait.

-Oui mais parce que tu étais encore trop fragile, t'es tombé par terre en essayant de donner un coup de pied à un pétale de rose, mais maintenant que je vois ce que tu as fais à mon salon je pense que tu es près à affronter le monde.

-Mais je veux pas moi, gronda t-il les sourcils froncés et le visage empreint d'une expression indéchiffrable alors qu'il s'était relevé sur ses deux petites jambes comme pour se faire mieux entendre. J'ai pas d'endroit où aller moi, je veux rester avec toi.

-Si tu restes dans cette maison tu vas devoir continuer de porter les vêtements moches que je ferais pour toi, soulignais-je simplement en essayant de cacher le sourire ravi qui était apparu sur mes traits en comprenant que la petite créature ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il avait certes un caractère bien trempé mais dans le fond ma présence ne semblait pas tant le déranger que ça. Il me fit une moue faussement déçue, triturant le bas de son vêtement avant d'hausser les épaules, comme pour dire que ça n'avais pas tant d'importance.

-D'accord mais la prochaine fois je voudrais un tee-shirt bleu alors, marmonna t-il avant que sa mâchoire ne se déforme dans un bâillement sonore, ses petits yeux s'humidifiant alors qu'il grattait son cuir chevelu lascivement, presque machinalement.

-Tu es fatigué? Demandais-je gentiment en éteignant la petite lumière de la machine à coudre, débranchant cette dernière, avant de m'étirer à mon tour, réalisant que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber, l'après-midi touchant à sa fin. Ça fatigue de détruire mon salon, mmh, riais-je de son air innocent alors que le petit chaton se réinstallait sur les tissus, s'allongeant en boule dans un soupir de confort, enroulant ses jambes repliées contre son torse de ses bras.

Et je devais avouer qu'il avait l'air adorable ainsi, loin du monstre que j'avais découvert en premier lieu, qui m'avait crié dessus et saccagé mes affaires. Ses petits yeux étaient fermés, ses cils caressant ses pommettes osseuses presque avec délicatesse, reflétant leur ombre ébène et colorant sa peau caramel. Il avait l'air incroyablement à l'aise, sa petite cage thoracique se soulevant doucement, dans un rythme lent et répétitif alors qu'un léger sourire avait prit place sur ses fines lèvres aussi rosées que les pivoines. Je ne pu retenir un sourire sincèrement attendri de prendre place sur mes lèvres, attrapant une petite pièce de tissus rose et assez épais resté à l'écart sur la table, l'attrapant pour le déposer sur le petit corps de Louis, qui soupira de bonheur en enfermant ses petites mains autour du bord du tissus, le pressant entre ses poings fermés minutieusement.

Je m'éloignais doucement, tachant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de ce petit homme, rejoignant la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Je traversais le carrelage froid, repoussant un frisson qui roula le long de ma colonne vertébrale avant de m'emparer de la poignée métallique d'un tiroir, la laissant enfoncer ses bords carrés dans ma poigne alors que je l'ouvrais, cherchant à l'intérieur de quoi préparer mon repas. Je ne savais pas réellement si il mangerait la même nourriture que moi ou s'il devait se nourrir de fleurs ou n'importe quoi venant de la nature, en fait je ne savais absolument rien, et les premiers jours risquaient d'être difficiles. De toute façon, avec sa petite taille deux trois pâtes devraient suffire à étancher sa faim, je pouvais donc me contenter de me faire à manger et lui laisser profiter d'un peu de ma ration sans avoir à en faire plus. Et si jamais ça ne lui plaisait pas je pourrais toujours le nourrir à la boutique, j'avais tout un tas de pauvres fleurs ayant trop vieillis pour pouvoir être proposée en bouquet à mes clients, peut-être que ça plairait plus à Louis.

Ma boutique était la plus belle chose qui avait pu m'arriver, aussi loin que je me souvienne j'avais toujours été fasciné par les plantes, je leur ai toujours porté un grand amour, à les observer avec des étoiles dans les yeux, les caresser dans les jardins de mes voisins quand ma mère clamait ne pas avoir le temps d'en faire pousser dans le notre, leur chuchotant combien elles étaient belles, persuadé qu'elles pouvaient m'entendre. Devenir fleuriste avait été une évidence pour moi, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, je devais à tout prix faire de cette passion dévorante un métier que j'aimerais inconditionnellement. Et ça n'avait pas loupé, me rendre à la boutique le matin était toujours aussi plaisant, je n'avais jamais vu ça comme un travail, plus comme un passe temps, l'accomplissement d'une passion. Le matin les fleurs étaient plongées dans le noir, endormies et frêles, leur odeur embaumant la pièce de leur saveur jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les épais rideaux anti-vols. Le soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtre, les rendant éclatante de lumière, je leur chantait la sérénade et peu à peu elles reprenaient de magnifiques couleurs vives. Elles semblaient revenir à la vie et exposaient leur beauté au monde et à moi même, alors que je glissais un petit mot à chacune d'elles, arrangeant mes bouquets et cajolant leurs pétales. 

Louis s'y sentirait bien lui aussi, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Tout le monde se sentait chez sois au milieu des fleurs, alors un petit être né entre leurs pétales devait y être encore plus sensible. Je l'emmènerais avec moi dès demain, déjà parce que je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul chez moi. Il avait déjà réussi à tout saccager sous ma surveillance, je ne voulais même pas penser à ce qu'il ferait si je n'étais pas là.

Je passais une rapide main dans mes cheveux, les glissant vers l'arrière avant de les réunir dans un chignon brouillon, attaché par mon petit élastique rose piqué à ma sœur Gemma, levant les yeux au ciel quand une boucle sauvage retomba sur mon front. D'un mouvement rapide je m'emparait de la casserole de pâtes que j'avais mise à chauffer avant de les égoutter au dessus de l'évier, ayant eu trop peu de courage pour me lancer dans quelque chose de plus compliqué. J'avais simplement accompagné mon plat d'une sauce au curry, la spécialité de ma mère dont elle avait fini par me donner la recette, fatigué de m'entendre la réclamer à chaque fois qu'elle m'en servait. J'avais pourtant essayé d'en faire une par moi-même mais elle n'avait indéniablement pas le même goût, il y manquait la petit touche de basilic, plante que je n'aurais jamais pensé à placer dans une sauce au curry mais qui faisait, sans le moindre mal, toute la différence. Finalement je plaçais le tout dans une assiette, faisant couleur la fine sauce dorée sur mes pâtes, l'odeur d'épices s'échappant déjà dans les airs alors que je m'emparait de couverts, emportant tout mon petit repas dans le salon. Je plaçais soigneusement les couverts sur la table basse, jetant un œil au châtain derrière moi qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, puis m'installant confortablement dans le canapé en cuir marron, dans un soupir de confort.

La journée avait été éreintante, j'avais dû m'occuper d'une cinquantaine de bouquets pour la décoration d'un mariage ce matin et découvrait en rentrant chez moi un homme miniature dans la rose de mon jardin, ce n'était pas le genre de journées que l'on vivait tous les jours.

-Hey le géant? Marmonna une petite voix un peu plus loin, la tête aux yeux bouffis encore endormie de Louis se relevant sous les plis de sa couverture improvisée. Ses cheveux étaient placés en fouillis autour de son crâne, comme une auréole alors qu'il avait déjà la trace rouge d'un pli de tissus contre sa joue. Tu comptes me laisser perché sur cette table encore longtemps?

-Mais tu dormais, pouffais-je à la façon dont même au réveil il ne cessait d'être impoli, sa petite bouille fatiguée et adorable en total désaccord avec son humeur.

-Et alors, je peux dormir aussi sur le canapé non? Grogna t-il en passant son poing fermé sur ses yeux pour chasser le sommeil, croisant les bras sur son torse juste après, une moue boudeuse sur les traits, témoignant de sa mauvaise humeur.

Et il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait il ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de sourire après avoir comprit que tout ce qu'il voulait était être près de moi. Il était sans doute seulement pas à l'aise de dormir sur la grande table mal rangée d'où il n'arrivait même pas à descendre seul mais ça ne ternissait en rien la joie que sa réflexion avait fait naître en moi.

Je me relevais doucement, faisant glisser mes jambes le long du cuir sous moi, dans une petite brûlure lorsqu'elle rencontra mes mollets nus, dépliant mes genoux avant de m'approcher de la table une fois debout. J'observais le petit homme faire de même en récupérant le tissus qui lui servait de couverture, le pliant pour le maintenir sous son bras, le corps tremblant comme si il n'avait pas encore faculté de toute sa force alors que je déposais ma main à plat sur la table, le dos de ma main contre le bois de cette dernière, attendant que Louis grimpe dessus. Je sentis rapidement ses petits pieds glisser contre ma paume, s'accrochant à ma bague comme on s'attacherait aux rênes d'un cheval, sa couverture bien maintenue contre lui.

-Allez en route géant, ordonna t-il en donnant un petit coup de poing sur ma peau pour me faire avancer.

-Moi c'est Harry en fait.

-Oh, parce que en plus t'as un prénom? Pouffa t-il en imitant ma réflexion de tout à l'heure, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel avant de me laisser tomber assis dans le canapé.

-Surprenant n'est-ce pas? Souriais-je en déposant ma main assez bas pour que le petit homme aille s'enfuir sur le canapé, ses petits membres s'emmêlant dans les creux entre mes doigts avant d'atterrir sur les fesses en plein milieu du cuir couleur chocolat.

-Stupides mains remplies de stupides doigts, grogna t-il en s'étirant comme pour tout se remettre en place, donnant un petit coup de pieds dans mon petit doigt resté non loin avant de recoiffer sa mèche d'un geste rapide, reniflant rapidement l'air ambiant. Hey, je veux manger moi aussi, marmonna t-il en se rapprochant du bord pour mieux sentir l'odeur qui s'envolait dans les airs.

-Je ne m'en serais pas douté, pouffais-je en me penchant pour attraper l'assiette bien remplie, la déposant sur mes genoux pendant que le petit homme grimpait sur ma cuisse, s'accrochant aux plis de mon jean pour se hisser vers le haut. Il se pencha assez pour étaler ses mains contre le tissus de ce dernier, le lissant pour aplatir tous les fameux plis, se créant un espace douillet où il s'installa en tailleurs, frottant ses mains ensembles, pressé de voler dans mon plat.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire, m'emparant de ma fourchette pour piquer quelques pâtes alors que Louis tendait ses petits bras au dessus du rebord de l'assiette, attrapant l'une d'entre elles, la pâte étant presque aussi grande que lui. Et sans attendre, il ouvrit grand la bouche, en picorant le bord en poussant un petit gémissement de confort, se laissant tomber en arrière, adossé contre ma hanche, en fermant les yeux de bonheur.

Et je devais reconnaître que ce petit homme aussi grognon qu'adorable était en fait réellement attachant. Aussi beau que la plus belle des fleurs, son visage aussi doux que leurs pétales et ses petites mains qui me frappaient sans arrêt pour témoigner de sa mauvaise humeur étaient semblables à leurs épines. Une petit rose magnifique mais qui refusait de se laisser approcher.

Et portant, une fois la soirée passée, devant la télévision sans oser s'adresser la parole, le châtain m'ayant rejeté à chaque fois que j'avais daigné lui adresser la parole, il avait fini par s'endormir au creux de ma main. Il s'était lui même approché de mon poing fermé placé sur ma cuisse, avait déplié mes doigts avant de se glisser à l'intérieur, comme dans un cocon. Puis il s'était roulé en boule au milieu de ma paume, s'endormant dans la chaleur de cette dernière.


	2. Chapitre 2:

Ce fut de petits coups sur le bout de mon nez, comme de fines gouttelettes d'eau me tombant dessus qui me sortirent du sommeil ce matin. Ma tête me faisait mal, la lumière était trop puissante et le bruit du vent battant contre les volets encore ouverts inondait tous mes sens. Je sentais les picotements s'intensifier alors que je plissais le nez, comme des pointes fines effleurant ma peau, et, grognant légèrement en ouvrant les yeux, je tombais directement sur une petite tête énervée entrain de me boxer le bout du nez. Louis donnait des coups de poings rapides, marmonnant dans sa barbe avant de réaliser qu'il avait enfin réussit à me réveiller lorsque je papillonnais des yeux, faisant voler mes cils près de son visage.

-Ah bah enfin, marmonna t-il en se reculant, ses petits pieds s'enfonçant dans la souplesse du canapé, faisant trembler ses genoux qui, parfois, s'entrechoquaient. Il coiffait sa mèche d'un revers de main comme je l'avais vu faire bien des fois depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds dans ma maison, mon chez moi que je lui avait ouvert sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Le petit être renifla, comme pour se donner l'air énervé avant de placer ses poings sur ses hanches, ces derniers s'enfonçant très légèrement dans sa peau fournie alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient pour ne former plus qu'une ligne dure. J'ai faim moi, insista t-il en levant la jambe pour appuyer le dos de son petit pied sur ma main échouée près de mon visage, donnant un léger coup dedans pour me faire me relever.

-T'es chiant jolie fleur, marmonnais-je encore à moitié endormi avant de jeter un regard partout autour de moi, réalisant que je m'étais endormi directement sur le canapé la veille, Louis avait eu de la chance que je ne l'écrase pas dans mon sommeil.

Le soleil était déjà présent dans le ciel rosé du matin mais je ne prenais pas peur, le soleil se levait de plus en plus tôt ces jours-ci, je savais que je n'étais pas en retard pour aller travailler, alors je me permis même un petit instant de répit pour observer la beauté du ciel. Le bleu ne se voyait presque pas, totalement éclipsé par cette étendu de rose et d'orangé, une couleur fleurie qui me donnait envie de me lever de ce canapé et vivre cette journée de façon à en profiter de chaque seconde.

Tu veux manger quoi alors? Demandais-je en me relevant rapidement du grand canapé, étirant mes membres, certains craquant et résonnant au milieu du grand salon vide de tout bruit extérieurs en raison de l'heure matinale.

-Je veux juste piquer dans ce que tu manges, répondit le petit homme en se glissant sur ses jambes, marmonnant dans sa barbe avant de pointer son doigts vers moi, comme pour anticiper ce qu'il allait ajouter. Oh, et je veux que tu me trouves un moyen de prendre une douche, ou non, un bain, réclama t-il les yeux brillants. Bien chaud et avec de la mousse, poursuivit-il, frappant dans ses mains, tendant ensuite ses dernières vers moi pour que je le porte jusqu'à la cuisine, et honnêtement, qui étais-je pour refuser quoi que ce soit à une bouille si adorable. Un sourire de sa part, un simple froncement de sourcils et je pense que je ne répondrais plus de moi-même.

-Alors ça sera tartine de confiture pour nous ce matin, marmonnais-je en glissant ma main à plat près de lui pour le laisser s'y installer tranquillement, l'observant s'allonger au creux de celle-ci, s'étirant de tout son long avant de se rouler en boule, comme près à poursuivre sa nuit. Son visage était redevenu impassible en quelques secondes à peine, et un maigre sourire avait prit possession de ses lèvres rouge cerise.

Alors, incapable de le déranger quand il avait l'air si paisible, je m'entêtais à préparer le petit déjeuner d'une seule main, grillant mes tartines, versant mon thé dans ma tasse fumante en m'assurant de faire le moins de mouvements possible. Je plaçais tout le nécessaire sur la table avant de déposer le dos de ma main à plat contre cette dernière, chuchotant au chatain qu'il pouvait s'installer sur la table pendant que je mangeais, recevant comme réponse un simple hochement de tête négatif alors qu'il levait ses bras au dessus de sa tête, faisant ressortir un petit ventre légèrement gonflé du tee-shirt que je lui avait fait avant qu'il n'enroule ses derniers autour de mon index, le serrant contre lui comme pour s'assurer de ne pas être obligé de quitter sa place.

Il ronchonna dans sa barbe en réclamant plus de sommeil alors qu'il venait seulement de me réveiller pour manger, désormais plus du tout intéressé par l'activité, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Cet homme avait beau être petit, il avait le plus grand et insupportable caractère que je n'avais jamais vu, et pourtant j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors, je posais ma main à plat sur la table, essayant d'étaler ma confiture sur mes tartines d'une seule main, soufflant en même temps sur ma tasse fumante alors que je sentais Louis frotter sa joue contre ma paume, comme un chaton, un sourire délicat peint sur ses lèvres malgré qu'il semblait presque déjà s'être rendormit. Ses mains toutes petites encerclant ma peau, s'y accrochant alors que je sentais la chaleur du souffle s'échappant de son petit nez s'abattre directement sur ma peau. Comme quoi, quand il ne boudait pas, il pouvait être mignon.

Il avait l'air si innocent ainsi, si paisible, loin du monstre qui avait saccagé mon salon la veille, et pourtant je savais qu'avec lui je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines. J'avais dans l'intention de l'emmener à la boutique aujourd'hui, et je voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il allait être capable d'y faire. Je le voyais déjà essayer de grimper dans les fleurs, glisser dans mes papiers, mettre ses petites mains partout dans mes affaires, ça n'allait clairement pas être de tout repos. Et, malgré tout, j'avais tout de même prit soin de ne pas terminer entièrement mes tartines, en laissant une partie qui servira à nourrir Louis, glissant même la fin de mon thé dans ma cuillère juste pour lui.

Il avait tout accepté sans un ronchonnement, passant même une main sur son ventre repus en soupirant de bonheur alors que je remplissais une petite tasse de mon service à thé préféré d'eau chaude. Celui en porcelaine avec les fleurs gravés et les dorures que m'avait offert ma soeur Gemma pour fêter l'ouverture de ma boutique. Je ne m'en servais pas souvent, de peur de les casser, mais la taille était parfaite pour permettre à ma jolie fleure de prendre un bain. Et puisque ce lutin voulait de la mousse, j'avais même retapissé le fond de la tasse de mon gel douche à la goyave, laissant mousser le produit et répandant son odeur autour de nous. Et, lorsque je me retournais pour aider Louis à rentrer dans le bain que je lui avait confectionné, je le trouvais déjà nu comme un ver, ayant retiré chacun de ses vêtements, pressé de foncer dans son bain, ses petites mains en place pour cacher ses parties intimes.

-Me regarde pas comme ça pervers, siffla t-il avant de donner un petit coup de menton vers la tasse. Bon alors, ça vient?

Je ne retenais pas mon sourire amusé face à l'attitude du petit châtain, essayant de se rendre intimidant quand j'avais seulement envie de gazouiller en lui chatouillant le dessous du menton tant il était adorable.

-Tiens, essayes de pas tomber en montant dedans, marmonnais-je en le voyant déjà s'accrocher fermement au bord de la tasse tout en glissant ses pieds sur l'anse pour se hisser vers le haut, malgré le fait que la tasse était si petite qu'on aurait dit un accessoire de dinette pour enfant.

Au bout de quelques secondes et d'un petit coup de pouce de ma part, plaçant mon doigt près de ses pieds pour lui créer un escalier jusqu'au bord de la tasse, je le laissais se prélasser dans l'eau chaude, soupirant de bonheur et passant ses petites mains dans la mousse que j'avais réussi à former, le laissant seul au milieu de la table alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me préparer. Du moins, avant de faire demi tour. Je plaçais mon portable près de lui, ouvert sur la musique et le son à fond sur l'enceinte, assez proche pour qu'il puisse atteindre l'écran.

-Si t'as un problème, tu lances une musique, parce qu'avec ta petite voix de lutin je ne risque pas de t'entendre, ok?

-Je suis pas un lutin pauvre troll, grogna t-il simplement avant de plonger en entier dans la petite tasse, ne répondant même pas à ma question alors que je m'éclipsais réellement cette fois-ci, ne me retenant pas de lever les yeux au ciel.

Je ne savais pas dans quoi je venais de m'embarquer avec Louis mais visiblement il n'allait pas se gêner pour me faire comprendre les choses. Ça allait d'ailleurs être un problème pour la boutique, je les sentais. Les clients ne devaient pas le voir, personne ne devait le voir au risque de poser trop questions, d'attirer l'attention des gens, de la presse, de l'état, je ne savais même pas. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on découvrait des hommes miniatures dans les fleurs, il était sûr que ça créerait des problèmes si on apprenait son existence. Mais ce petit têtu serait capable de se pointer devant mes clients pour leur crier qu'ils n'ont pas de goût, que les fleurs qu'ils ont choisi sont moches, et sans doute même qu'il essaierait de leur donner des coups. Il fallait que je mette les choses au point avec lui, il était hors de question que ça arrive, pour son bien. Il était assez grand pour comprendre qu'il devait prendre soin de soi-même non? Enfin "assez grand" restait une façon de parler, bien sûr.

Je riais pour moi-même, entendant encore d'ici le petit nain chantonner dans son bain malgré sa petite voix proportionnelle à sa taille et pas assez forte. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de problème alors j'en profitais pour retirer un à un mes vêtements de jardinage de la veille dans lesquelles j'avais réussi à m'endormir malgré le fait que ce jean troué était incroyablement inconfortable et que j'avais sans doute sali mon beau canapé, me glissant nu comme un ver jusque dans la douche dans un souffle de bonheur lorsque l'eau chaude s'abattit sur moi. Alors que je me frottais attentivement les cheveux, je cherchais un moyen de garder Louis près de moi dans la boutique pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises un peu partout, sans pour autant attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Je pouvais très bien juste le déposer sur mon bureau et il ressemblerait à une simple figurine de porcelaine posée là, mais je savais qu'il serait incapable de ne pas bouger. À coups sûr, il profitera de ça pour inventer un nouveau jeu qui consisterait à se faire passer pour une statue assez longtemps pour effrayer mes clients en leur criant dessus d'un coup, bougeant ses bras dans tous les sens, mort de rire quand tout le monde sursauterait et déguerpirait en courant. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Alors pour aujourd'hui au moins, avant de trouver mieux, je le glisserait dans la poche de ma chemise, juste sous mon coeur, pour pouvoir garder un oeil sur lui constamment. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution mais c'était celle qui faisait le plus de sens pour le moment. Alors, dans un soupir résigné, après avoir démêlé mes cheveux sous la douche sans couper l'eau chaude pour autant pour m'assurer que mes boucles resteraient rebondies en séchant, j'éteignais le jet de la douche, glissant mes pieds nus sur le sol frais de la salle de bain. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette avant de faire de même avec mes cheveux, filant vers ma chambre pour trouver de quoi m'habiller. Je pris un de mes indispensables jeans noirs au hasard avant de m'emparer de ma chemise avec la plus grande poche pour laisser plus de place à Louis, l'enfilant en vitesse, peinant à passer à travers la serviette qui maintenait mes cheveux après avoir décidé que je n'avais pas le temps de défaire tous les boutons pour l'enfiler comme une veste. Je grognais un moment, coincé, avant de tirer assez fort pour seulement déloger la serviette de ma tête et la faire tomber en arrière, alors que la chemise glissait comme par magie, s'étalant sous mes cheveux encore mouillés, retombant sur mes épaules. Et, dans un moue résignée, je récupérais la serviette, frottant mes cheveux comme je détestais le faire, de peur de les abîmer, décidant que je n'avais pas d'autre choix si je voulais fini à l'heure. Je filais vers la cuisine pour y retrouver un Louis barbotant dans son bain.

Il frappait ses mains contre la mousse, en ayant mit absolument partout sur la table autour de lui ainsi que sur l'écran de mon portable, son petit air innocent lorsqu'il me vit arriver et ses gestes suspendus en l'air, l'air de rien me firent rire bien plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Je ne pouvais rien dire et rien faire face à un pareil petit être. Mon coeur d'artichaud me perdra, je le savais, mais bon, je regretterais seulement une fois qu'il aura réduit ma maison en miette, ce qui n'allait définitivement pas tarder à arriver.

-On va y aller, lui expliquais-je en m'approchant d'un de mes tiroirs pour en sortir une lingette microfibre propre, lui la proposant en serviette de bain alors qu'il sortait de la tasse, un air interrogatif sur le visage en s'enroulant dans la petite serviette.

-On va où? Quémenda t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et encore remplis de mousse, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

-Avant toute chose tu vas te rincer, pouffais-je en attrapant la tasse pour la vider et la remplir de nouveau à l'eau clair.

Cette fois-ci, dans l'urgence de ne pas perdre de temps, je pris directement le petit monstre par la taille pour le glisser dans l'eau, ses jambes bien tendues, comme s'il avait peur que je le laisse boire la tasse, l'aidant à rincer ses cheveux en vitesse sous ses grognements.

-Je sais me laver les cheveux tout seul, bas les pattes grand géant.

-Comme tu veux, mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre alors dans trois secondes t'es ressorti, prévins-je en relevant mes cheveux encore humides dans un chignon pour qu'ils cessent de me mouiller le haut du dos, récupérant les vêtements abandonnés sur la table du petit homme pour les remettre en ordre et m'assurer qu'il les mette rapidement. Et je me promettais de lui en coudre davantage dès que j'aurais le temps, parce qu'effectivement, à la lumière du jour, je devais reconnaître que j'avais fait un travail horrible. Mais bon, il allait se contenter de ça pour le moment, ça lui ferait les pieds. Et alors qu'il sortait comme il pouvait de la tasse, essayant de ne pas perdre son équilibre précaire en se retenant au bord de celle-ci, il releva la serviette autour de lui, frottant son corps précautionneusement, plus aussi gêné avec sa nudité qu'au début. Puis il tendit la jambe pour enfiler le pantalon que je lui tenais depuis tout à l'heure, me laissant lui glisser ensuite le tee-shirt sur les épaules.

-On va où donc? Redemanda t-il une fois habillé, appuyant ses petits poings sur ses hanches fournies, les sourcils froncés comme si il me défendait de changer de sujet une nouvelle fois.

-À ma boutique, je suis fleuriste et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te laisser seul ici.

-Ah ça oui, je pourrais me casser un truc avec tous tes meubles de troll, souffla t-il mécontent alors que je n'avais pas eu peur pour lui mais surtout pour mes beaux vases et mes rideaux auxquels j'étais prêt à parier qu'il aurait grimpé sans se poser de questions dès que j'aurais tourné le dos.

-Un troll c'est pas forcément grand, répondis-je simplement en tendant ma main pour le laisser y monter en poussant un soupir de confort, c'est que ce petit têtu profitait réellement de se servir de moi comme d'un taxi gratuit en plus. Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de le déposer dans la poche de ma chemise, doucement pour ne pas le blesser malgré ses lamentations et les coups qu'il donnait dans le vide pour se débattre.

-Non mais, hey, je suis pas un vulgaire ticket de caisse moi, on ne me mets pas dans une poche, grognait-il en mordant le tissus comme si il allait avoir la force de l'abîmer alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le froisser.

-Ouais mais moi j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour travailler, t'imagines si par inadvertance j'oubliais que t'es dans ma main et que je t'écrasais en voulant rattraper un truc qui tombe? T'es bien mieux dans ma poche crois moi.

-Ouais mais dans ta main je suis au chaud et c'est tout doux, rouspéta t-il en croisant les bras, enfermé dans ma poche avec seulement la tête qui en dépassait.

-Tu veux que je te donnes des disques de coton? Tu pourras t'en servir de couverture ou de matelas pour ne pas avoir mal à force de passer la journée dans ma poche.

-Je suis très déçu qu'il ai fallu que je grogne pour que tu daignes me le proposer, marmonna t-il sans pour autant pouvoir cacher son sourire en coin alors que je me déplaçais déjà vers la salle de bain. Et puis, pourquoi t'as du coton déjà? C'est un truc de filles ça.

-Pour enlever mon vernis, marmonnais-je en fouillant déjà dans mes tiroirs à la recherche du disque blanc qui ferait peut-être enfin taire le monstre dans ma poche.

-Et pourquoi t'as du vernis alors? C'est un truc de filles.

-Pourtant je ne suis pas une fille et j'en ai, c'est donc que c'est pas forcément un truc de filles, grognais-je sans réellement faire attention à ce que je disais, essayant d'extirper trois disques de coton de leur emballage, les glissant sans précaution aucune dans ma poche, aux côtés de Louis.

-Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt, marmonna t-il en s'en servant pour se faire un lit, s'allongeant paisiblement dans le fond de ma poche. Bon allez, en avant grand dadet, souria t-il joueur en me lançant un dernier regard avant de fermer les yeux, visiblement bien décidé à terminer sa nuit.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire, marmonnant seulement dans ma barbe en me déplaçant vers l'entrée de la maison, enfilant mes petites bottines en daim marron que Louis avait escaladé la veille, enfilant ma veste, en m'assurant qu'elle ne dérange pas le petit homme, et quittait la maison d'un pas rapide. Avec tout ça, j'allais réellement finir par être en retard et j'avais des commandes pour ce matin, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire attendre mes clients. Alors, au lieu de ma marche sous le soleil habituelle du matin pour me rendre à la boutique, je me dirigeais à contre coeur vers ma voiture pour y arriver le plus rapidement possible. Et il m'avait fallu deux minutes à peine.

-Bonjour Madame Quinton, souriais-je à la sextagénaire devant la porte de ma boutique, ses cheveux grisonnants enfermés dans un foulard et son visage revêtit de son habituel sourire bienveillant. Vous n'attendez pas depuis trop longtemps au moins? Demandais-je en sortant de ma voiture alors que Louis se réveillait en grognant, ouvrant des yeux curieux pour les poser vers moi avant d'essayer de se redresser.

-Oh non mon petit, je viens d'arriver, souriait-elle en se tournant vers la boutique quand elle me vit attraper les clés pour l'ouvrir, me tournant le dos assez longtemps pour me permettre de glisser deux mots à Louis, qui semblait essayer de sortir sa tête pour observer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Bouges pas, personne doit te voir, grognais-je en appuyant doucement de la pulpe de mon index sur le haut de son crâne pour le faire se rallonger.

-Rooh, je le sais je suis pas bête, marmonna t-il alors que j'en doutais réellement. Mais ce dinosaure est bien trop vieux pour me voir d'où elle est sans ses lunettes, je peux regarder elle verra rien.

-N'importe quoi, madame Quinton a à peine soixante ans, lui fis-je remarquer en coupant court à la conversation pour ouvrir la petite boutique, recevant comme réponse un rapide "c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais", qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel bien que je me retenais de rire. Entrez, proposais-je rapidement à la cliente avant de passer derrière elle, la laissant jeter des regards curieux aux fleurs autour d'elle alors que j'ouvrais déjà les rideaux pour laisser mes bébés s'épanouir au soleil qui filtrait des grandes fenêtres. J'ai terminé votre commande hier soir, elle vous attend dans la serre, je vais la chercher, marmonnais-je en faisant signe à la petite dame de faire comme chez elle, alors que je me dirigeais vers le petit espace d'arrière cours de ma boutique, pile là où le soleil tapait et où se trouvait déposé avec grand soin une serre miniature adossable qui m'avait couté relativement cher pour mes débuts dans cette boutique alors que je ne savais pas encore si les choses allaient marcher pour moi. Et au final, les habitants s'étaient vite accrochés à mes fleurs, où à moi sans doute, j'avais rapidement eu des clients réguliers et je m'en étais très rapidement sortit.

Avec attention, j'ouvris les belles portes intactes de ma serre, glissant une petite caresse sur un pétal de chacune des belles fleures posées là, avant de récupérer la petite composition placée sur le côté. Ma serre me servait à faire pousser les plus belles fleurs que mes clients me demandaient souvent, mais aussi à déposer mes compositions quand je ne les remettait pas le jour même pour éviter qu'elle ne perde de leur éclat.

-Comment allez vous mes belles? Demandais-je malgré moi aux petites fleures poussant tranquillement en lézardant sous les rayons du soleil alors que j'arrangeais encore un peu ma petite composition pour lui donner un meilleur effet. Il y a beaucoup de soleil aujourd'hui, vous allez être bien ici.

-T'es complètement taré en fait? Résonna la voix fragile et pourtant moqueuse du lutin qui dormait dans ma poche.

-Quand on naît dans une fleur on devrait apprendre à les respecter, soufflais-je simplement en me relevant de ma position accroupie pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la boutique, sans laisser à Louis le temps de répliquer, pas réellement énervé, mais juste fatigué de l'entendre parler sans arrêt. Et voilà madame, un beau bouquet pour votre fille, soufflais-je en lui tendant ce dernier dans la plus grande des application pour ne pas l'abîmer avant de passer derrière la caisse pour le règlement, la cliente habituée, tendant déjà sa carte sans avoir à attendre le montant qu'elle me devait, sentant chaleureusement mes jolies fleurs à la place. Et alors, comment elle va? Demandais-je doucement, prenant une petite voix. Cette cliente passait tous les jours me récupérer mes plus belles fleurs pour les déposer dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa fille dans le coma.

-Je crois qu'elle en a marre de me voir, ria t-elle, hier je suis resté des heures à son chevet à lui parler de comment je m'étais remise à la peinture après vingt ans, la pauvre, elle peut pas me dire de me taire alors elle doit subir, je suis sûr que je vais me faire bien reprendre quand elle va se réveiller, souria t-elle sans pouvoir effacer la petite lueur de tristesse qui dansait dans le fond de ses pupilles.

-Je suis sûr que même réveillée elle voudra encore vous écouter pendant des heures, soufflais-je simplement alors que la femme rentrait son code dans le petit lecteur devant elle en souriant tristement.

-Je l'espère, souria t-elle en me lançant un petit sourire lorsque je lui rendis son ticket de caisse, une moue maladroite sur les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Au revoir jeune homme, bonne journée à vous et vos belles fleurs, souria t-elle gentiment en m'ayant surpris assez de fois leur parler pour savoir que je les considérais comme des amies.

-Ah vous aussi madame, souriais-je gentiment, lui faisant un petit signe de la main alors qu'elle quitta la boutique dans le petit bruit habituel de sonnette de la porte.

-Et ben, marmonna Louis en se relevant pour laisser dépasser sa petite tête de la bordure de ma poche. C'était bien triste ça, pour la peine il faut que je m'amuse un peu pour oublier, avait-il poursuivi en passant déjà sa jambe par dessus le dessus de la poche pour essayer de passer de l'autre côté, ne prenant même pas peur du fait qu'il était à plus d'un mètre du sol pour un petit machin qui devait faire cinq centimètres maximum.

-Viens là, marmonnais-je en pinçant sa taille une nouvelle fois pour le déposer simplement sur le bureau devant moi, l'observant tourner en rond pour jeter des regards à tout avant de se jeter sur ma calculatrice, sautillant dessus pour afficher les nombres et faire des calculs au hasard tandis que je cherchais ce qu'il devait bien y avoir d'amusant dans cette activité, malgré tout heureux qu'il n'ai pas trouvé plus divertissant de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Alors, plutôt que de rouspéter, je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise derrière mon bureau, dans un soupir, détachant mes cheveux désormais secs pour faire tomber mes boucles en cascade sur mes épaules, faisant rire Louis qui tendis les bras pour essayer d'en attrapaer les pointes quand elles tombèrent près de lui. Il sautillait comme il pouvait de ses petites jambes alors que de mon côté je m'amusais à faire bouger mes mèches pour lui compliquer la tâche, comme si j'avais été un pompon de manège. Et je sentis une petite pression me tirer le cuir chevelu lorsque que le châtain réussit enfin à s'accrocher à mes mèches, sa langue sortie sous la concentration alors qu'il essayait de grimper vers moi à l'aide de mes boucles, comme on montait à la corde en sport. Rapidement, je glissais ma main sous lui pour m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas, amusé de voir son petit visage tordu dans la concentration alors qu'il grimpait de plus en plus à chaque fois, ne me prêtant pas la moindre attention, comme si ce n'était absolument pas moi qu'il était entrain d'essayer d'escalader.

-Tu fais quoi? marmonnais-je amusé, faisant seulement grimacer le petit homme sous l'effort.

-T'as des belles boucles, marmonna t-il simplement comme si ça pouvait faire office de réponse, avant d'enrouler ses jambes et ses bras autour d'une de mes mèches comme un paresseux, poussant un soupir de confort avant de frotter son petit nez en trompette contre cette dernière, marmonnant que mon shampoing sentait bon. Et c'est sur cette déclaration qu'il tendit doucement les jambes maladroitement, accrochant son pieds dans un trou de bouton de ma chemise pour se hisser plus proche de moi, toujours accroché à ma mèche, comme à une liane, avant de s'installer sur mon épaule, assis, mes cheveux toujours fermement enfermés entre ses bras.

-Tu comptes dormir là alors? Demandais-je déjà amusé de le voir fermer les yeux, la moitié du corps pendu dans le vide, seulement rattrapé par mes cheveux.

-Ouais, marmonna t-il en décidant de réellement s'allonger cette-fois ci, se relevant pour se placer entre le col de ma chemise et mon cou, s'enroulant autour de ce dernier, emportant ma mèche de cheveux avec lui pour la tenir contre lui comme un doudou en poussant un soupir.

-Mais, c'est pas parce que je dors sur toi que je t'aime bien grande asperge, c'est juste que tu me tiens chaud, marmonna t-il en sombrant vers le sommeil sans un mot de plus, alors que, bien caché sous mon vêtement et mes cheveux, je pu passer tout le reste de la matinée à servir mes clients sans même qu'ils ne puissent faire attention à sa présence. Son souffle s'étalant pendant des heures dans mon cou alors qu'il tirait légèrement la mèche qu'il m'avait piqué pour la garder contre lui, marmonnant par moment dans son sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 3:

-Mais c'est pas bon ton truc qui pu, grogna Louis en repoussant la petite cuillère que je lui tendais avec une portion des brocolis que je m'étais fais à manger à l'intérieur pour nourrir le petit homme en face de moi qui grognait, les bras croisés sur son torse, pour changer.

-Mais tu veux pas manger non plus mon poisson, soufflais-je énervé de le voir refuser tout ce que j'avais préparé.

-Bah parce que c'est dégueu aussi, réfléchis, grogna t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et tapant du pied, mécontent.

-Bon et bien tu aura un peu de mon dessert mais tu vas devoir attendre pour ça, tranchais-je en faisant afficher une moue boudeuse sur les traits de mon nouveau colocataire depuis une semaine, plus fatiguant du haut de ses cinq centimètres qu'une garderie entière d'enfants. Allez, viens là au lieu de grogner, marmonnais-je en lui tendant ma main, sachant que ça mettrait fin à sa mauvaise humeur comme à chaque fois qu'il allait s'enrouler autour de ma paume.

Il s'y rua sans perdre de temps, poussant un petit cri de joie avant de se jeter au milieu de ma main, comme d'habitude ses bras s'enroulaient autour de mon index, le tirant vers lui et le casant contre son torse avant de fermer les yeux dans un souffle de bonheur. Ses petits doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, comme des baguettes alors que son nez se posait directement contre mon doigt, son souffle réchauffant ma peau plaquée contre son visage. Et je faisais en sorte de manger en utilisant qu'une seule main pour m'assurer de ne pas la déranger.

En une semaine, Louis avait apprit à prendre ses aises, plus encore que ce n'était déjà le cas dès le début. Il avait appris à me considérer comme un meuble présent pour sa seule nécessité et dormait un peu partout sur moi, avec une préférence certaine pour le creux de ma paume. Il y passait le plus clair de son temps, seulement parce que soit disant il y était bien au chaud et confortable. Et j'aurais voulu être capable de lui dire non quand il prenait mon doigt en otage pour s'en servir de doudou ou quand il dormait sur mon épaule en se servant de mes boucles comme d'une couverture, pas du tout dérangé à l'idée que ça pouvait me tirer les cheveux. Mais je n'en étais pas capable, pas quand je le voyais frotter sa joue contre ma peau en ronronnant presque lorsqu'il s'endormait ou quand il faisait courir ses petis doigts dans ma nuque comme si il y formait des dessins quand il cherchait le sommeil. Alors je ne disais rien.

-T'es bien ici Louis? Demandais-je doucement, essayant d'entamer une conversation que l'on avait même jamais eu alors qu'il était devenu la chose la plus présente dans ma vie ces derniers jours. On ne penserait pas qu'accepter chez nous un petit insecte qui parle serait aussi fatiguant, il ne s'arrêtait jamais et les rares temps de repos étaient les instants où il dormait à poings fermés, et donc lorsque je ne pouvais pas lui parler.

-Je dors là, marmonna t-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres qui me fis comprendre qu'il me taquinait simplement. Quand on mange pas des trucs dégueu ça va, marmonna t-il, et quand tu me laisse dormir dans tes fleurs aussi, même si après tu fais la gueule comme un gamin.

Et ça aussi c'était son nouveau truc du moment, il avait découvert ma jolie Amaryllis à la boutique et avait dormit entre ses pétales toute l'après-midi pendant que je m'occupais des clients, et même si il dormait déjà toute la journée ça ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer en rentrant le soir. Ce n'était pas d'un petit homme que j'avais hérité mais d'une marmotte.

-Je fais pas la tête mais t'avais arraché un pétale Louis, j'aime mes fleurs moi, j'ai pas envie que tu les abîmes.

-Ouais, pardon pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès aussi, je devais m'enfuir vite avec l'araignée, si tu faisais le ménage un peu il y aura pas des monstres qui se cachent dans tes fleurs.

-Pourtant toi t'y serais toujours, marmonnais-je en picorant la dernière fourchette de mon plat, le regard rivé sur la télévision diffusant une émission dont je me fichais éperdument mais que Louis avait voulu voir.

-T'es vraiment fâché? Demanda une toute petite voix hésitante sous moi, et il semblerait que pour la première fois Louis me prenait au sérieux. Et même si bien évidemment je n'étais pas fâché je devais reconnaître que le voir prendre quelque chose à cœur me poussait à faire durer le moment.

Alors j'haussais simplement des épaules, le regard dans le vide sans vraiment répondre, sentant le châtain devenir de plus en plus concerné à chaque seconde. Il retira ses bras d'autour de mon doigt pour de redresser vers moi dans une petite moue hésitante, tapotant son index sur mes côtes pour attirer mon attention.

-Je suis désolé je voulais pas te faire de peine, marmonna t-il avec un air vraiment triste qui fit fondre mon cœur.

Alors, sous ses grognements et ses manies de petit être pourri gâté se cachait un petit coeur sensible?

-Ça va Louis, soufflais-je avec un petit sourire gentil pour lui faire comprendre que c'était oublié.

-Pardon, marmonna t-il une dernière fois avant de tendre les bras vers mon visage, et je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait. Alors je l'attrapai gentiment entre mes doigts, le relevant doucement jusqu'à le poser sur mon épaule où il enroula rapidement une boucle entre ses mains pour l'apporter à son visage. Il en respirait l'odeur comme je le faisais avec mes fleurs avant de se relèver sur la pointe des pieds sans prévenir. Je remontais directement ma main près de mon épaule pour la placer sous lui et m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas, perdant mes moyens lorsque je sentis de minuscules lèvres rosées comme les fraises gorgée de l'eau de la rosée du matin se poser sur le dessus de ma mâchoire, sous mes joues qu'il n'avait pas pu atteindre avant qu'il ne recule doucement, l'air de rien, dans un petit soupir innocent alors qu'il se glissait son mon col de tee-shirt comme à chaque fois. Il souleva le vêtement et glissa ses jambes en dessous avant de s'asseoir sur mon épaule, adossé à mon cou et le regard de nouveau posé sur la télévision. Et, comme j'avais pu le prévoir depuis le début, il finit au bout d'un moment par glisser de tout son long, se retrouvant allongé sur la continuité de mon épaule, mon tee-shirt lui servant de couverture et remonté jusqu'à son menton, coincé entre ses petits poings. C'était ainsi qu'il s'était installé pour regarder notre programme du soir les deux derniers jours et je sentais que j'allais y avoir le droit bien souvent, mais dans le fond, c'était très loin de me déranger, au contraire.

-Bonne nuit Lou, marmonnais-je en faisant pouffer le petit homme qui se contenta de frotter sa joue sur ma peau en ronronnant, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait bien, comme les chats patinant dans le vide quand ils étaient heureux.

Et, plus le temps passait, plus je sentais la respiration de Louis se plaquant sur moi se calmer peu à peu, défilant à un rythme régulier alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil et que je reconnaissais en faire autant. La journée avait été fatigante, j'avais couru partout après Louis à la boutique, et encore ce soir quand j'étais partit m'occuper de mon jardin et qu'il courait entre les plantes sans se soucier d'écraser les plus jeunes, me faisant rouspéter fortement. Mais Louis n'écoutait jamais, Louis était une boule d'énergie sans arrêt survoltée ou handicapant mes gestes les quelques fois où il dormait, décidant que c'était mieux quand il le faisait dans mes bras. C'était une vrai occupation sans fin d'accueillir Louis chez moi, je n'avais plus aucun repos. Mais au moins ça occupait mes journées qui avaient parfois l'habitude d'être si longues, ce n'était pas toujours facile quand nos meilleures amies étaient des fleurs. Elles étaient fascinantes, certes, mais pas très bavardes, ça ne rendait pas mes journées plus rapides, au contraire de Louis qui, lui, n'arrêtait jamais de parler.

Et c'est alors que je sentais mes membres devenir aussi lourds que mes paupières que je tendis maladroitement le bras vers la télécommande déposée un peu plus loin sur le canapé tout en m'assurant de ne pas déranger Louis qui dormait désormais à point fermée, pour éteindre la télévision en face de nous. La pièce fut plongée dans le noir total, seul le bruit de la respiration calme de Louis s'évadant encore autour de nous alors que je tachais d'enrouler ma main autour de lui sans le déranger. Je la glissais calement sous ses épaules, les pinçant avec délicatesse pour ne pas lui faire mal avant de le tirer hors du dessous mon tee-shirt, avec la plus grande délicatesse que j'étais en mesure d'offrir. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché le petit homme de se mettre à marmonner dans son demi sommeil avant de se tourner pour enrouler tranquillement ses bras autour de mon doigt comme à son habitude, bien décidé à finir sa nuit. Et je ne le dérangeait pas plus longtemps, refermant précautionneusement mes doigts autour de lui pour lui tenir chaud, esquissant un sourire sur ses traits alors que je me relevais du canapé, marchant d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à ma chambre, tâtonnant à travers la pièce pour rejoindre le lit dans le noir, sans avoir à déranger le petit homme avec la lumière, m'asseyant sur le bord du meuble. Je déposais ma main à plat sur l'oreiller moelleux qui servait à Louis de matelas depuis une semaine, le faisant descendre de sur ma main en l'inclinant assez pour qu'il glisse tout le long de cette dernière jusque sur l'oreiller, refusant pourtant de lâcher mon doigt qu'il avait prit en otage. Je tentais de les déloger en écartant ses bras du bout de mon autre index, essayant de me déloger mais ne réussissant qu'à le faire se resserrer plus encore autour à chaque fois.

-Allez mon grand, je dois me changer, soufflais-je en secouant doucement le doigt auquel il s'accrochait comme une moule sur son rocher pour le faire lâcher prise.

-Grmph, marmonna t-il en ouvrant les yeux, son petit air mécontent de retour sur son visage endormi. Je m'en fou je ne lâcherais pas.

-Tu sais que si je le veux je te dégage en moins d'une seconde, tu voudrais m'obliger à utiliser la force?

-Même pas cap, marmonna t-il en se rapprochant d'avantage pour faire glisser le bout de son nez sur ma peau, soufflant de bonheur en essayant de se rendormir contre mon doigt.

-Tu l'aura voulu, marmonnais-je à contre coeur avant d'attraper sa petite main et la retirer sans aucun mal, sous les protestations du châtain.

-Tu m'as fait mal grosse brute, grogna t-il en tapant du pieds sur l'oreiller, faisant voler son poing en l'air d'un air menaçant.

-Je t'avais prévenu, fus la seule chose que je pris la peine de répondre avant de reculer du lit pour rejoindre mon armoir et en tirer un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt pour la nuit.

Je savais que Louis n'était pas méchant, la fatigue le rendait juste grognon, mais honnêtement je n'étais pas bien en forme non plus et je n'avais pas la patience de discuter avec lui lorsqu'il refusais de me lâcher. Alors je m'excuserais demain, mais pour l'instant j'allais le laisser bouder dans son coin comme il semblait avoir décidé de le faire. Il s'était tourné dos à moi, allongé pour passer la nuit, les bras croisés et une moue énervée sur les traits que j'arrivais tout de même à distinguer d'ici. Et dans un soupir, après avoir enfilé de quoi passer la nuit pour le troquer contre mes vêtements de la journée, je m'avançais vers me petite table de nuit où étaient posés l'oreiller et la couverture de Louis qu'il utilisait cette dernière semaine, respectivement un disque de coton et mon essui à lunette, pour les lui placer gentiment. Je savais qu'il était partit pour faire la tête toute la nuit et ne me les aurait même pas réclamé pour ne pas avoir à égratigner son ego, alors j'enterrais la hache de guerre de cette façon, laissant Louis se remettre à sourire, fier d'avoir gagné, s'enroulant dans sa couverture improvisée dans un soupir heureux.

-Merci mec, marmonna t-il simplement en fermant de nouveau les yeux, m'empêchant de retenir un sourire face à la façon de parler de ce petit bout d'homme, me glissant à mon tour sous les draps.

Je me fis tout de suite happé par ce cocon de chaleur qui m'engloutit sans perdre de temps, me poussant dans un état de demi sommeil rassurant et agréable alors que je fermais à mon tour les yeux dans un soupir. J'étais de nouveau bien au chaud, la douceur des draps m'entourant avant qu'un petit bruit derrière moi n'attire mon attention. Un bruissement de draps très fin, presque inaudible alors que le petit grognement de Louis me fis comprendre que je ne l'avais pourtant pas rêvé. Et, ouvrant un oeil, tournant doucement le visage vers le côté gauche du lit, je remarquais grâce à la lumière de la lune filtrant entre mes fins rideaux, le petit corps de ce dernier entrain d'essayer de se mettre debout, se battant contre sa "couverture" qui s'était emmêlée entre ses jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandais-je dans un murmure rauque causé par la fatigue avant de tourner entièrement mon corps vers lui, l'observant remuer son pied dans les airs pour se débarrasser du bout de tissus.

-Je viens avec toi, marmonna t-il d'une petite voix, sachant que j'allais refuser, ce débat revenant tous les soirs depuis son arrivée dans cette maison.

-On en a déjà discuté petit malin, si tu viens je risque de t'écraser dans mon sommeil.

-Tu parles, tu dis ça tout le temps alors que toute les nuits tu t'endors dans une position et tu te réveilles dans la même, tu bouges même pas, grogna t-il en tapant de nouveau du pied.

-Et t'as pas pensé que peut-être justement je bougeais mais que je reprenais la même place ensuite?

-Mais bien sûr, c'est pas un peu gros ça tu crois? Ronchonna t-il en glissant tout de même sur l'oreiller, comme sur un toboggan, atterrissant directement devant mon visage.

-J'ai dis non petite fourmis, si t'es suicidaire c'est pas mon problème moi je veux pas me réveiller demain avec un Louis écrasé dans le dos.

-Beurk, c'est dégueu, marmonna t-il en avançant tout de même, refusant de mettre fin à sa quête, tirant sur le bord de mon col pour essayer de se faufiler entre le vêtement et mon cou.

-Non mais t'as entendu ce que j'ai dit?

-Oui mais tu parles trop tu m'énerves, rouspéta t-il, je vais pas finir écrasé, t'as vraiment peur pour rien, souffla t-il en se glissant sous le vêtement, l'air de rien, avant de se coller contre la peau de mon cou, y frottant sa joue comme à son habitude.

-Et pourquoi tu tiens tant à venir là d'abord? Marmonnais-je énervé de ne pas réussir à me faire obéir même par un homme qui fait la taille d'un insecte, je n'étais pas près de pouvoir avoir des enfants, ils me feraient la misère.

-Parce que c'est bien chaud et que tu sens bon les fruits, marmonna t-il en prenant une petite respiration sous ma peau, soufflant de bonheur avant d'enrouler sa petite main autour de la chaîne de mon collier comme on s'accrochait à un doudou. Maintenant, dors géant vert, parce que tu peux batailler autant que tu veux j'ai pas l'intention de partir, expliqua t-il l'air de rien, comme si il avait déjà oublié qu'il ne me demandait pas beaucoup d'efforts de le virer si je le voulais.

-C'est exceptionnel, fut la dernière chose que j'eus le temps de marmonner avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux de nouveau dans un soupir d'aise, près à passer la nuit.

Et, de mon côté, je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, incapable de le faire quand je ne savais pas si ce petit être serait encore en vie demain si je le faisais. Il ne mesurait sans doute pas les risques mais c'était loin d'être mon cas, alors j'avais attendu sagement, des heures et des heureus que le soleil se lève, réveillant ensuite le monstre aux aurores pour un petit déjeuner anticipé.

-Hey, le lutin, marmonnais-je en sentant son petit corps toujours aussi bien fondu contre ma pomme d'Adam, ses mains n'ayant pas quitté ma chaîne de toute la nuit. Réveilles toi Lou, marmonnais-je une nouvelle fois, faisant glisser ma main vers lui pour passer la pulpe de mon index dans ses cheveux, le plus délicatement possible.

Un grognement aiguë et brisé par le sommeil me répondit, Louis n'ayant jamais l'air plus adorable qu'au réveil. Il tendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer, faisant de même avec ses petits pieds qui glissèrent le long de mon cou jusqu'à mes clavicules qu'il frôlait, alors que tous ses muscles se contractaient pour laisser son corps s'étirer et glisser loin du sommeil. Il poussa un deuxième ronchonnement, resserrant ses doigts autour du col de mon tee-shirt qui lui servait de couverture pour le remonter au dessus de sa tête dans l'espoir que ça me suffirait pour ne pas insister.

-Si tu voulais pas te lever avec les poules fallait pas insister pour dormir sur moi, moi je me réveille tôt, monsieur.

-Tu parles, tu fais ça juste pour m'embêter, pesta t-il de nouveau avant de se gratter le bout du nez, ses doigts glissant sur ma peau sans s'en rendre compte.

-Absolument pas, marmonnais-je simplement en attrapant le petit être entre mes doigts le temps de me relever, avant de le glisser sur mon épaule pour le laisser s'accrocher à mes cheveux tandis que je refaisais le lit.

Il fit rouler une de mes mèches autour de ses épaules, s'en servant comme d'un plaid, alors qu'il s'adossa de nouveau à mon cou, ses petits cheveux le chatouillant alors qu'il poussait un soupir lasse en comprenant qu'il allait réellement devoir se lever. Si je voulais me recoucher ensuite, il fallait que je me débarrasse de lui devant la télévision le plus tôt possible, mais bon, je savais que la journée de Louis ne commençait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas prit son petit déjeuner alors je prenais sur moi. Encore quelques minutes seulement et je plongerais de nouveau dans ce lit pour une courte nuit bien méritée, jusqu'à au moins midi, avant que Louis ne me réveille en hurlant du salon qu'il aurait "trop trop faim".

Alors, d'un pas décidé, ignorant ma tête qui me tournait légèrement à force de m'être levé trop tôt, je quittais la chambre, mes pieds nus se posant malgré moi contre le carrelage froid qui fit remonter de longs frissons le long de mon dos et pouffer Louis quand la peau de mon cou se recouvrit de chaire de poule, le laissant courir son doigt contre cette dernière en fredonnant le générique de l'émission pourrit qu'il m'avait fait regarder la veille au soir.

-Installes toi là toi pendant que je nous prépare à manger, marmonnais-je en déposant doucement Louis sur la table, qui boudait de ne pas pouvoir rester percher sur mon épaule alors que j'avais surtout eu peur de le faire tomber à chaque fois que je me penchais.

-Tu me laisse jamais rien faire grande girafe, marmonna t-il en se laissant tomber assis sur la pile de journaux publicitaire qui étaient restés posés là alors que je n'avais pas eu le courage de les jeter, les pieds écartés devant lui et bien tendus alors que ses bras s'étaient retrouvés croisés sur son torse. Une moue similaire sur les lèvres à celle des enfants qui faisaient semblant d'être triste pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Et je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, me faisant chauffer de l'eau pour un thé, dans lequel je déposais un sachet avant de poser la petite tasse sur la table pour la laisser infuser avant d'aller plus loin pour faire griller des tartines. Je découpais soigneusement le pain de la veille, bien emballé et encore frais sur ma planche à découper, me concentrant pour ne pas mettre de miettes partout avant de les placer dans le grille pain. Un allé retour rapide dans le réfrigérateur pour récupérer des confiture de différents goûts, sachant que Louis allait vouloir toutes les goûter, et je me ruais sur ma tasse de thé, pressé d'en boire une gorgée pour me réveiller un peu. Mais quand la petite tête de Louis me fit face au dernier moment, au milieu de ma tasse et un air malicieu sur le visage, son petit corps se relevant d'un coup en levant les bras en l'air dans un cri pour me faire peur je changeais d'avis. En réalisant qu'il était plongé dans la tasse que j'avais l'intention de boire, un petit cri échappa à mes lèvres alors que je reculais cette dernière, regardant Louis trempé de la tête aux pieds rire à gorge déployée à l'intérieur. Et j'étais incapable de le sermonner le trouvant bien trop adorable pour faire cesser son rire. Il se tenait le ventre, courbé en deux à la limite de boire la tasse dans mon thé en hurlant que ma tête était "mémorable" et qu'il "aurait dû me prendre en vidéo" pour s'en souvenir toute sa vie. Rien que ça.

-C'est malin jolie fleur je vais devoir me refaire une tasse maintenant, et toi tu va puer la menthe, marmonnais-je en faisant semblant d'être énervé, sans pouvoir cacher mon sourire en coin quand Louis me tira la langue comme pour plaider que sa blague en valait la peine.

Et, dans un petit rire que je fus incapable de retenir, je déposais Louis dans une nouvelle tasse remplie d'eau pure où il se rinça avant de me faire une nouvelle tasse de thé, tout ça sous le rire incessant du petit monstre toujours aussi fier de lui.

***

-C'est humiliant, ronchonnait une petite voix venu tout droit de l'intérieur de ma poche.

-Plus humiliant que de porter les vêtements que je te fais moi-même? Demandais-je joueur, essayant de ne pas parler trop fort pour être surpris à parler tout seul, mais assez pour que mon petit homme m'entende.

-Je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchis et je te fais part de ma réponse, marmonna t-il en se laissant de nouveau tomber dans le fond de ma poche, pas du tout concerné dans la recherche du rayon des poupées.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que Louis vivait chez moi, et étonnamment, on avait fini par réaliser qu'au fil des jours il grandissait. La première semaine, le changement avait été si minime que je n'y avait pas fait attention, mais rapidement, il devenait difficile de l'ignorer. Louis rentrait encore dans ma poche de chemise mais clairement plus pour très longtemps, et même quand il se cachait, ses petits cheveux en dépassait tant ils étaient devenus trop grands. J'étais désormais obligé de faire tomber mes boucles près de lui pour le dissimuler aux regards extérieurs. Et, malgré que Louis grandissait, son caractère ne s'amoindrissait pas, il était toujours aussi entêté et grognon, bien que je devais avouer m'y être fait et trouver ça finalement sans doute plus attachant qu'autre chose. J'aimais bien le voir taper du pied mécontent quand il n'aimait pas quelque chose, grogner dans son coin quand j'étais trop occupé pour répondre à tous ses petits caprices, mais j'aimais d'autant plus sa présence. J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, je n'aimais pas forcément la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que mes fleurs, j'aimais mon petit quotidien bien rangé et ma tranquillité, et Louis était arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe pour bouleverser toutes mes petites habitudes, et finalement ce n'était pas si mal. J'appréciais réellement le sentir venir se coller à moi dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Louis était frileux, il avait froid sans arrêt et m'appelait son chauffage personnel. Et j'aimais quand il se glissait dans ma main pour dormir, sur mon épaule d'où il tressait mes cheveux pour s'occuper ou sur mes cuisses pour s'y allonger comme un petit chaton. En réalité, je ne pouvais rien reprocher à Louis, il savait se rendre bien trop adorable pour que je sois incapable de lui reprocher la moindre chose. Mais, même si en grandissant il prenait de plus en plus ses aises avec moi et devenait moins dépendant, apprenant à faire certaines choses par lui-même sans que je n'ai besoin de l'assister, il fallait reconnaître que sur un point ce n'était pas pratique; les vêtements. Je lui avait déjà cousu trois pantalons et hauts différents et ils étaient déjà devenu trop petits, il fallait dire qu'à coup de presque un centimètre par jour, les vêtements que je faisais déjà trop serrés de base, pas très doué en couture, ne lui allaient plus si bien assez rapidement. Alors, je m'étais dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas si mal pour lui comme pour moi d'aller faire un petit tour dans le magasin de jouets à l'angle de la rue histoire de lui acheter des tenues déjà toutes prêtes pour poupées, de plusieurs tailles pour pouvoir avoir de quoi l'habiller pendant un moment. Mais bien sûr, ça n'avait pas plu à Louis.

-Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver des vêtements de garçons Lou, je comptes pas t'habiller en robe voyons, marmonnais-je une dernière fois en trouvant enfin le rayon qui nous importait, tapotant le corps du petit monstre à travers le tissus de la chemise pour attirer son attention et attendre son avis sur les vêtements pour les choisir ensemble. T'en pense quoi de ça? Demandais-je en pointant du doigt une poupée devant sûrement représenter le fameux Ken, habillé d'un pantalon de toile beige et d'un tee-shirt à rayures bleu et blanche.

-C'est trop grand andouille, marmonna le petit homme en se relevant pour faire sortir sa tête, ses petites mains enroulées autour du bord de la poche pour s'y maintenir.

-Oui mais plus pour longtemps, on va acheter pour un moment, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller acheter des barbies tous les jours.

-Hey, c'est pas Barbie c'est Ken d'abord, c'est pas la même chose, marmonna t-il en se remettant à mordre ma poche comme il le faisait quand il n'était pas content, sans comprendre que je n'en avait rien à faire.

-Oui bah si tu ne te décides pas vite je vais te prendre des vêtements de princesse alors fais un choix, soufflais-je en me glissant sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'il puisse bien voir tous les vêtements alors qu'il m'en tendait de temps en temps avec son petit index hésitant.

Et, plus mon petit panier se remplissait, plus Louis se laissait aller à me pointer du doigt tout un tas de tenues sans prêter attention au prix des petites figurines qu'elles habillaient. Il avait même réussit à trouver des mini peluches à sa taille, les vêtements ne lui plaisaient pas forcément, mais au moins il aurait de quoi s'habiller.

-Je peux vous aider? Réclama une petite voix légèrement amusée derrière moi, sûrement parce qu'il m'avait entendu parler seul.

Je vis directement les petits yeux de Louis s'élargirent alors qu'il filait dans ma poche se cacher, me laissant replacer mes cheveux par dessus pour passer inaperçu alors que je me retournais.

-Bonjour, hum, oui en fait. Ma nièce est une grande fan de poupées et elle cherche de nouveaux vêtements pour les habiller, vous auriez ça?

-Et bien, marmonna t-il en réfléchissant tout en jetant un regard tout autour de lui. À vrai dire, nous n'avons pas juste des vêtements mais nous avons les barbies mannequins, il y a plusieurs tenues dans chaque boîte, souriait-il alors que je sentis un petite piqûre vive sous ma poche qui me fit grimacer, puis un petit rire. Un petit rire narquois que je reconnus sans aucun mal alors que la douleur reprenait, attirant l'attention du vendeur qui s'inquiétait de ne pas me voir le suivre alors qu'il se proposait de m'emmener à sa fameuse poupée mannequin.

-Désolé, marmonnais-je en le suivant, ayant l'air plus dérangé encore à ses yeux alors que je le voyais se retenir de rire dans sa barbe.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, grognais-je à Louis qui, d'après un regard rapide vers lui, était entrain de me mordre à pleine dents sans aucune retenue. Et comme seule réponse à mon ordre, ses dents reprirent leur activité, se plantant de nouveau dans ma peau sans cesser ses rires.

Mais bien sûr, je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, que déjà le vendeur reprenait la parole, vendent son jouet en m'expliquant pourquoi ma nièce allait l'adorer, alors que je n'écoutais rien, trop concentré sur les morsures lancinantes que le petit poucet était entrain de me causer. Je répondais d'une façon évasive, un peu perdu, faisant sourire le vendeur qui finit par me souhaiter simplement une bonne journée lorsque je m'étais saisi de la boîte qu'il me montrait depuis le début, en annonçant que j'allais l'acheter, dans l'espoir qu'il disparaisse enfin pour que je puisse engueuler Louis. Il me lançait un dernier sourire amusé avant de déguerpir vers les autres rayons, sûrement un peu perdu, alors que j'en profitais pour retirer mes cheveux de sur ma poche et l'écarter pour voir Louis, encore ses dents dans ma peau, qui s'en décrochaient pour relever un regard faussement innocent sur moi.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'es complètement malade? Grognais-je en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le soulever dans les airs au niveau de mon visage pour mieux le voir alors qu'il agitait ses membres dans les airs, essayant de donner des coups de pieds avec son petit air mécontent. Hey je rigole pas la, l'interpellais-je en faisant cesser ses mouvements pour réellement attirer son attention sur moi, un air interloqué sur le visage. Tu m'as fait mal, ce n'est pas drôle, soufflais-je méchamment, alors que le petit sourire de Louis se ternissait pour être remplacé par une moue désolée.

-Je t'ai fais mal? Demanda t-il maladroitement en donnant un dernier petit coup dans les airs pour me faire comprendre de le reposer malgré tout.

-Oui andouille, marmonnais-je en le reposant dans ma poche, sans douceur mais en m'assurant de ne pas lui faire mal pour autant.

Je n'écoutais pas ses protestations et ses petits coups pour attirer mon attention, semblant décider que la conversation n'était pas terminée alors que je passais déjà en caisse, bien décidé à ne pas lui répondre, le faisant taire en posant de nouveau mes cheveux sur ma poche alors que je regardais la caissière scanner tous mes petits articles en me faisant la conversation sur combien j'allais rendre un enfant heureux alors que je ne lui répondais que de sourires maladroits, pas très intéressé par le fait de converser en ce moment même.

-Bonne journée, marmonnais-je seulement avant de quitter le magasin d'un seul pas, rencontrant le soleil extérieur, brûlant et agréable, apaisant doucement mon esprit alors que je retrouvais ma voiture sur le parking sans un mot, laissant Louis s'agiter entre mes cheveux pour trouver la sortie de ma poche, lorsque je pris place derrière le volant.

-Harry? Réclama la petite voix de Louis, plus aiguë qu'à la moyenne, signifiant qu'il essayait de m'amadouer.

-Pas maintenant Louis je conduis.

-T'es fâché?

-Oui, oui je suis fâché, marmonnais-je en passant la marche arrière pour quitter le petit parking. J'en ai marre que tu ne sois jamais sérieux Louis, tu casses tous mes vases à la boutique, tu abîmes mes fleurs, tu mets le bordel à la maison, et maintenant tu me mords. Je ne disais rien jusque là mais ça commence à bien faire, grognais-je alors que je m'engageais dans le petit rond point à la sortie du magasin, prenant route vers chez moi.

-Je voulais pas t'énerver, marmonna t-il en tendant les bras en l'air pour essayer d'attirer mon attention une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai dis pas maintenant Louis, je conduis, soufflais-je une dernière fois, calmant directement le petit homme qui prit un air déçu avant de se laisser tomber calmement dans sa poche, croisant les bras avec une moue boudeuse, attendant calmement que je daigne reprendre la discussion.

Et pourtant, même une fois arrivé à la maison, je ne lui adressai pas non plus la parole, me calant simplement sur le canapé, tout en allumant la télévision, pour bien spécifier que je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler, sentant du mouvement près de mon cœur, dans ma poche, alors que les petites mains de Louis s'enroulaient autour de cette dernière pour essayer de l'escalader. Sa petite langue était tirée sous la concentration, ses membres tremblants alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper, me lançant un regard heureux lorsque je plaçai ma main sous lui, comme à mon habitude, au cas où il tomberait, pensant sûrement que ça voulait dire que je n'étais plus fâché, mais je ne voulais seulement pas le voir se faire mal. Alors je ne fis aucun commentaire lorsqu'il m'escaladait, sûr de lui pour pouvoir atteindre mon épaule, où il se posa tout essoufflé, souriant tout de même fier de lui. Et je ne tournai pas non plus la tête vers lui lorsqu'il tapota ma joue pour attirer mon attention, soufflant mon prénom d'une petite voix triste.

-Hey, marmonna t-il, tu vas rester fâché?

-Oui, pour l'instant oui, je n'ai pas envie de te voir là.

-Mais je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je te faisais pas mal quand je te mordais avant?

-C'est pas une raison pour continuer à le faire, et je te signal que tu grandis, ta force évolue elle aussi.

-Mais je suis désolé moi, soufflait-il pas content, avant de se rendre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres sous ma mâchoire. Tu vas me pardonner un jour hein? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix, alors que je me retenais de sourire devant son innocence adorable, refusant de pardonner si facilement. Ce petit monstre s'en sortait toujours trop facilement parce qu'il savait se rendre mignon, si je laissais toujours tout passer il allait finir par me bouffer.

Alors je le laissais marmonner dans sa barbe, déçu de ne pas me dérider aussi facilement qu'il l'avait prévu alors qu'il se redressait une nouvelle fois. Il fit glisser son nez sur ma mâchoire, frottant le bout de ce dernier contre ma peau, en répétant doucement qu'il était désolé et qu'il n'avait pas voulu me faire mal. Il y déposa ses petites mains, essayant de me rapprocher de lui bien qu'il n'ait aucun force, déposant des petits baisers contre ma peau encore une fois, essayant de m'amadouer en papillonnant des yeux, ses cils frottant ma joue sans le vouloir. Mais, lorsque ça ne marcha toujours pas, il se laissa tomber assis sur mon épaule, ses genoux repliés contre lui et ses bras s'enroulant autour, alors qu'il reprit la parole d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu vas me mettre dehors alors? Demanda t-il maladroitement, relevant un regard hésitant sur moi comme si il ne voulait pas réellement y croire, ses petits yeux plus bleu qu'à l'habitude, emprunt de tristesse alors qu'il dessinait de petites formes aléatoires sur mon cou.

-Louis, marmonnais-je en le récupérant de sur mon épaule pour le placer au creux de ma paume où il secoua la tête en attrapant mon index pour le serrer dans ses bras, frottant sa joue contre la peau de ce dernier en soupirant qu'il allait être sage maintenant et qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Il déposa même un baiser sur celui-ci, me regardant entre ses longs cils noir avec un air suppliant. Tu ne vas pas retourner dehors Lou voyons, je te gardes avec moi, que je sois fâché ou non.

-Même si t'es très très fâché?

-Même si je suis très très faché, pouffais-je en glissant mon pouce sur sa joue, les faisant rougir de plusieurs teintes alors qu'il secouait la tête, son petit air grognon refaisant surface.

-Alors je ne pourrais plus te mordre?

-Mais Louis, ça ne se fait pas de mordre les gens, riais-je devant son air préoccupé alors qu'il fronçait des sourcils.

-Mais moi j'aime bien, souffla t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, prenant un petit air triste avant de tendre les mains pour me faire comprendre de le lever plus haut encore, alors que je l'emmenais à mon visage. C'est comme des bisous, marmonna t-il en posant ses deux petites mains minuscules sur le bout de mon nez.

-Des bisous qui font mal, insistais-je pour lui faire comprendre que même si il pouvait le faire au début c'est une habitude qu'il devait perdre, fondant totalement lorsqu'il se contenta de faire glisser le bout de son nez sur le mien pour se faire pardonner une dernière fois.

-D'accord, alors je ferais des vrais bisous maintenant, à condition que t'arrêtes de me faire manger tes trucs verts qui pu, souligna t-il joueur, déposant un baiser rapide sur le bout de mon nez pour illustrer ses mots.


	4. Chapitre 4:

-Et il faut bien que tu lui donnes à manger trois fois par jour, d'accord?

-Oui Gemma, oui je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit trois fois, pouffais-je en tendant les bras pour attraper entre mes bras le chat aux longs poils blancs qui miaula de désaccord en quittant les bras de sa maîtresse, qui semblait elle aussi très mal d'en être séparée. Je sais tout, tu me l'as même écrit sur papier, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, pouffais-je en déposant le petit chat sur le canapé pour pouvoir attraper ma soeur par les épaules et la rediriger vers la porte d'entrée en riant. Tout va bien se passer, insistais-je une dernière fois en arrivant dans l'entrée, laissant Gemma se retourner pour me faire face.

-Je sais, j'aime juste pas la laisser, marmonna t-elle en lui lançant un dernier regard par dessus mon épaule avant de se concentrer sur moi dans un petit soupir. Bon, je te fais confiance alors?

-Mais oui, pouffais-je en l'enlaçant rapidement, lui soufflant à l'oreille de ne pas s'inquiéter avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Va profiter de ton petit mari, insistais-je en ouvrant la porte, presque pour la jeter dehors, sachant qu'elle ne partirait jamais sans ça, quitte à rater son avion et annuler sa lune de miel.

-D'accord, d'accord j'y vais, ria t-elle en sortant sur le perron, caressant du bout des doigts les belles roses rouges dans mon entrée, marmonnant qu'elle aurait besoin de mes talents pour entretenir ses allées de Gardénia.

-Tu me promets de bien t'amuser hein? Je ne veux pas que tu passes ton temps à t'inquiéter, je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de Princesse.

-Promis, je te fais confiance c'est pas le problème, c'est seulement qu'elle n'est pas habituée à être loin de moi.

-Et je vais tellement bien m'occuper d'elle qu'elle en oubliera même que tu n'es pas là, pouffais-je devant l'air offusqué que prit Gemma à la simple idée que son chat puisse l'oublier.

-D'accord, je file alors?

-Oui, pouffais-je en la poussant de nouveau vers sa voiture, l'obligeant à s'y installer dans un rire, avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre pour me faire m'y pencher et la laisser placer un dernier baiser sur ma joue. Elle me salua une dernière fois, m'obligeant à faire un bisous à Princesse de sa part avant de quitter enfin ma petite allée de garage dans un petit bruit de moteur.

Elle me fit un dernier petit signe de sa fenêtre avant de cette fois-ci réellement disparaître jusqu'au bout de la rue, me laissant retourner jusque chez moi, sachant à l'avance que j'allais me faire incendier par un petit homme pour avoir accepté de garder ce "monstre". Nous en avions déjà discuté étant donné que je savais depuis même avant ma rencontre avec Louis que je devrais garder Princesse, et il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant avant de me faire comprendre qu'il était tout à fait contre l'idée. Il m'avait expliqué en long et en large, espérant me faire changer d'avis, qu'il allait se faire gober ou chasser comme une souris. Mais je n'avais pas peur, premièrement parce qu'il avait largement surestimé Princesse qui n'était qu'une petite fainéante passant ses journées à dormir, mais surtout parce que je ne les laisseraient jamais seuls, m'assurant toujours que Louis ne coure aucun danger. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé, à peine étais-je rentré chez moi que j'entendais déjà la petite voix aiguë du châtain qui s'énervait. Il se tenait debout devant le canapé, étant sortit de sa cachette sûrement dès que Gemma avait quitté la maison, et expliquait déjà au chat que des deux c'était lui le maître de la maison et qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il lui expliquait que si je devais faire un choix je le choisirais lui, alors il valait mieux que Princesse ne l'embête pas si elle ne voulait pas finir son séjour parmi nous dans une niche au fond du jardin, tout ça en balançant son petit poing dans les airs, pensant se donner l'air inquiétant, Princesse ne lui portant pourtant aucun intérêt, bien trop concentrée à faire sa toilette.

-Ne me la traumatise pas tu veux? Demandais-je en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière moi, faisant sursauter Louis qui se retourna vivement vers moi, poussant un petit cri quand mon arrivée attira l'attention de Princesse qui prit la décision de quitter son canapé pour venir me ronronner entre les jambes dans l'espoir d'avoir quelques croquettes.

Elle passa à quelques pas de Louis, dirigeant son regard vers lui pour le renifler discrètement, miaulant mollement avant de me rejoindre alors que Louis s'était reculé de plusieurs pas, poussant un cri de frayeur qui ne fit même pas broncher le chat.

-Non mais il a failli me croquer et tu dis rien? Rouspéta le petit homme en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches mécontent.

-Il t'a seulement senti, pouffais-je en attrapant un petit bol qui servirait de gamelle au chat pour les deux semaines à venir, lui versant déjà sa dose en respectant les indications de Gemma. Un demi verre le matin puis un entier le midi et le soir. Et surtout ne pas craquer si elle réclame entre deux repas, elle me connaissait mal, j'allais être incapable de décevoir cette petite boule de poils.

-Elle a reniflé sa proie oui, elle se prépare à me manger cette nuit quand tu ne seras pas là et toi tu trouves ça drôle.

-Sauf que je te rappelles que tu passes tes nuits accroché à moi, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais ne pas être là.

-Parce que tu vas m'abandonner pour elle c'est sûr.

-Louis, même si je le voulais tu me laisserais pas faire, tu t'accrocherais au revers de mon pantalon et tu me mordrais jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis.

-Oui et bien comme ça tu es prévenu, tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu changes de camps.

-Je ne changerais jamais de camps t'es trop attachant pour ça, marmonnais-je en me rapprochant de lui une fois le chat servit en croquettes et m'ayant totalement oublié, l'attrapant dans ma main pour le faire arriver à ma hauteur. Tu sais bien que je suis fou de toi, chantonnais-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue minuscule qui le fit grogner en s'essuyant, rouspétant sur le fait que c'était "super dégueu". Tu devrais essayer d'aller faire ami-ami avec Princesse avant qu'elle ne décide de marquer son territoire un peu partout et de te chasser, souriais-je en me rapprochant de la cuisine où était tranquillement installé le chat, déposant Louis juste à côté malgré ses protestations, sachant que de toute façon je pourrais intervenir si il se passait quoi que ce soit.

Et pourtant, lorsque Louis, après avoir grogné sur l'odeur horrible des croquettes, décida de s'accrocher aux poils de Princesse pour lui grimper sur le dos, celle-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Elle garda le nez dans son repas, avalant goulûment les quelques croquettes qui s'y trouvaient, laissant le petit homme partir à l'aventure en grimpant jusque sur son dos, s'y plaçant une jambe de chaque côté comme sur un cheval, avant d'attraper des poils dans sa nuque pour s'y accrocher. Il se mit à mimer un cow-boy de western raté, jetant le bras en l'air et le faisant tourner au dessus de sa tête comme s'il tenait un lasso en répétant à son "fidèle destrier" de "courir vers notre destin". Ce qui aurait pu être impressionnant s'il ne s'était pas mit à hurler de terreur une fois le chat relevé, ses croquettes finies, traversant la pièce de nouveau en direction du canapé sans se préoccuper un seul instant du lilliputien fermement accroché à ses poils.

-Au secours, Harry merde fais quelque chose, il m'emmène dans son nid pour me bouffer. Il va se servir de mes os comme cure-dents quand il aura fini.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, t'es si petit qu'il va te manger qu'en une bouchée, il n'aura pas besoin de cure-dents.

-Sale monstre, hurla t-il à mon encontre, en paniquant lorsque le chat sauta sur le canapé en un bond qui surpris le petit homme. Il en avait même presque failli perdre l'équilibre et tomber à la renverse.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester fermement accroché dans le dos de l'animal même une fois celui-ci installé et paré pour une longue sieste, insistant sur le fait que tant qu'il resterait dans son dos Princesse ne pourrait pas l'attraper. Et ça aurait pu être intelligent si l'animal n'avait pas décidé de faire sa toilette pile à cet instant, se tournant pour lécher ses côtes, son museau se retrouvant à quelques centimètres à peine du petit homme paniqué, attirant son attention dessus. Elle le renifla un instant, le nez en avant et les oreilles vers l'arrière, comme si elle essayait d'analyser quel genre de bêtes il devait être, me laissant approcher d'eux, pas très rassuré, étouffant seulement un rire lorsque Princesse décida finalement de simplement gratifier la joue de Louis d'un coup de langue. Le petit homme hurla une nouvelle fois avant de tomber à la renverse, se retrouvant au milieu des longs poils angora de Princesse à essayer de s'essuyer le visage visiblement rempli de bave de chat.

-Non mais arrêtes de rire c'est dégeu, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me gober, j'ai failli mourir, cria t-il en se redressant comme il pu, plaçant les poings sur ses hanches dans un air énervé, perdant de nouveau l'équilibre quand cette fois-ci Princesse se mit en tête de lui lécher les jambes, faisant redoubler les cris du châtain. Mais viens m'aider, hurla le petit homme quand le chat refusa de le lâcher, le léchant de tout son long comme pour lui faire sa toilette, l'ayant de toute évidence déjà adopté.

Et, face à ses petites joues prenant une couleur rouge sous l'énervement, je me retrouvai presque malgré moi obligé d'agir, totalement incapable de lui résister plus longtemps, l'attrapant doucement dans la paume de ma main pour le faire échapper au monstre qui le terrorisait, le laissant s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à mon doigt, non sans insulter la pauvre bête qui le regardait s'éloigner, déçue de perdre sa compagnie. Elle miaula dans la vide, les yeux fixés que Louis qui prit peur, se cachant cette fois-ci dans ma manche pour s'assurer de disparaître en me marmonnant de quitter la pièce au plus vite alors que je l'emportait déjà avec moi jusque dans la chambre, loin du chat qui le terrorisait.

-C'est bon Loulou, souriais-je en m'asseyant dans le lit encore défait, attrapant au passage la télécommande restée sur la table de nuit pour allumer la grande télévision, m'adossant un mur à l'aide d'un oreiller.

-T'es sûr? Elle nous a pas suivit?

-Mais non pouffais-je amusé en remontant ma manche pour tomber sur un Louis allongé de tout son long, le ventre contre mon poignet et les bras et les jambes enroulés autour pour se maintenir en place.

Il releva doucement la tête en remarquant qu'il n'était plus caché, croisant mon regard amusé entre ses mèches de cheveux lui étant retombées dans le visage, poussant un petit soupir en comprenant que l'on venait bel et bien d'échapper à son tortionnaire.

-C'était moins une, gloussa t-il en se redressant, recoiffant ses cheveux et essuyant de ses petites mains toute la bave qu'il avait un peu partout.

-Heureusement que j'étais là, soufflais-je seulement pour voir la réaction du châtain qui se mit simplement à rire à gorge déployée.

-Tu parles, je m'en serais très bien sortit tout seul, c'est seulement que t'as eu peur pour moi mais je suis un grand bonhomme je sais me défendre, c'est pas un petit chat de salon qui va m'avoir.

-Ah oui, donc je peux te ramener là-bas alors?

-Tu veux ma mort? Paniqua t-il en sautant directement sur mon ventre, loin de ma main pour s'assurer que je ne le ramène pas.

Il marmonna quelques remarques acerbes entre ses lèvres, grognant pour lui-même et donnant quelques coups de pieds maladroits dans les plis de mon tee-shirt pour se venger avant de s'y accrocher pour grimper vers mon torse. Il escalada ce dernier, jusqu'à rejoindre mon cou, s'accrochant de ses deux mains au col de mon tee-shirt en grognant lorsqu'il fut incapable de trouver une position confortable, glissant sans arrêt vers le bas à cause de ma position trop inclinée, m'obligeant à m'installer dans une position plus allongée. Il soupira de bonheur, baillant à gorge déployée en s'installant, la tête dans le creu de mon cou et son corps étalé sur mon torse, enfermant le col de mon haut dans sa main fermée en poing alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dormir.

-Merci, marmonna t-il en déposant un baiser contre la peau de mon cou. Pour m'avoir sauvé du chat, précisa t-il.

-De rien jolie fleur, pouffais-je assez fier de le voir avouer pour une fois qu'il avait réellement eu besoin de moi.

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'il vivait ici et son caractère était toujours aussi prononcé, peu importe que je m'y sois habitué. Je le trouvait toujours aussi attachant, parce qu'il l'était, il avait ses moments de folies où il cassait tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, mettait le bazar partout. Mais il avait surtout, de plus en plus souvent, ses instants de douceur. Il se collait à moi, réclamait mon attention, déposait des baisers sur le premier coin de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Louis était en fait un petit bout d'homme qui avait un grand besoin d'amour sous cette apparence de petit monstre, et il le montrait de plus en plus, pour mon plus grand plaisir, je devais bien l'avouer. J'aimais passer du temps avec lui, calmement, récupérant un peu de douceur dans ma vie jusque là si solitaire. Finalement Louis avait beau être petit ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre une place énorme dans ma vie. Et sans doute de plus en plus à chaque jour qui passaient alors qu'il grandissait un peu plus sans arrêt. Il grandissait à une vitesse limitée les premiers jours et plus le temps passait plus il grandissait vite, un petit coin de ma tête me disant que c'était dommage, qu'il était adorable si petit.

-Tu vas pas le laisser me manger hein? Demanda t-il en se redressant légèrement, seulement pour pouvoir observer mes yeux.

-Non gros neuneu, riais-je, en plus je ne crois pas que tu sois à son goût, il préfère te faire ta toilette, c'est que tu dois être sale.

-Je suis plus propre que toi, bouda t-il sans pour autant se retenir de déposer un rapide baiser sur le bout de mon menton avant d'y frotter son nez en soupirant. Je suis fatigué, marmonna t-il.

-Ouais mais imagine si tu dors, Princesse va venir te gober c'est sûr, me moquais-je alors qu'il se relevait déjà, se plaçant debout sur le haut de mon torse pour atterrir au niveau de mon visage.

-Bah je sais, c'est pour ça que je dors pas, répliqua t-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était évident, avant de lever son doigt pour le placer sur mon menton. Il appuya légèrement ce dernier contre la courbure du bas de mon visage avant de remonter plus haut, vers mes lèvres, son regard concentré sur chacun de ses mouvements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pouffais-je en mimant un baiser contre le bout de son doigt quand il le plaça au centre de mes lèvres.

-T'es beau, marmonna t-il, je me demande si je pourrais être aussi grand un jour, j'aimerais bien, avoua t-il en appuyant sur mes lèvres, amusé de les voir blanchir sous la pression avant de reprendre leur couleur rosée.

-C'est possible, marmonnais-je contre la pulpe de son index, le faisant sourire de sentir mes lèvres glisser contre sa peau. Tu préfèrerais?

-Ouais, je me dis, je sais pas, je pourrais, tu sais, avoir ma propre vie. Je pourrais me trouver un travail ou juste sortir dans la rue sans avoir à me cacher.

Et, même si j'étais très fier de le voir se faire des projets pour le futur ou avoir ce genre d'envies, je devais reconnaître que j'avais malgré moi senti mon coeur se serrer à l'idée de le voir quitter ma vie pour mener la sienne. Je me sentais déjà mal à l'idée de retrouver ma vie seul, dans ma maison trop grande pour moi et mes fleurs comme seul compagnie. Mine de rien, en quelques semaines, Louis avait apporté énormément de joie dans ma vie. Il était un réel rayon de soleil. Il me maintenait occupé sans arrêt, était toujours près de moi ou simplement installé sur moi, à parler à chaque seconde qui passait, jouant avec mes cheveux ou fouillait un peu partout dans mes poches. La vie serait beaucoup plus calme, trop calme sans un petit Louis miniature pour m'occuper. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte avant, mais depuis que je m'étais accroché à lui, je réalisais que j'allais avoir un mal fou à me séparer de Louis.

-Ça serait super, souriais-je simplement, faisant froncer les sourcils du châtain qui semblait avoir réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Mais?

-Mais rien, pouffais-je en le faisant de nouveau, comme à son habitude, déposer ses poings sur ses hanches pour montrer son indignation.

-Mais? Insista t-il.

-C'est seulement que je ne veux pas te perdre quand tu pourras vivre ta propre vie, marmonnais-je, mais je suis très heureux pour toi.

-Et t'es sacrément bête si tu crois que j'ai l'intention de te laisser tranquille pauvre nouille, qui me fera à manger et me protégera des chats hmm?

-Pas moi, pouffais-je, quand tu seras assez grand je t'assures que tu auras intérêt de m'aider.

-Mais bien sûr, ria t-il presque à gorge déployée avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir remonter son index cette fois-ci sur le milieu de ma joue, appuyant dessus, rebondissant sur l'élasticité de ma peau, le faisant sourire, amusé. Alors tu ne comptes pas me jeter dehors?

-Jamais, marmonnais-je en tournant le visage pour déposer un baiser dans la paume de sa main, le faisant sourire avant qu'en quelques secondes son visage ne perde toutes ses couleurs. Il poussa un petit cri en se jetant dans le col de mon tee-shirt, s'y cachant en tremblant lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit derrière nous sur une Princesse curieuse, reniflant l'air en se léchant les babines avant de miauler lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard.

-La laisse pas monter, grogna Louis, fais la sortir tout de suite!

-Elle va rien te faire pauvre nouille, elle sait même pas que t'es là, pouffais-je en tapotant le matelas à côté de moi pour attirer l'animal qui sauta dessus sans attendre en ronronnant.

-Hey, traître, chuchota Louis pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mordant doucement la peau de mon torse où il était caché pour se venger, me faisant rouspéter.

-Ah non arrêtes ça tout de suite Louis, je t'ai déjà dit non, grognais-je en essayant de cacher le sourire dans ma voix pour ne pas qu'il remarque que mine de rien son attitude m'amusait.

-Mais j'ai peur, réagit-il directement, plaidant sa cause en déposant malgré tout un petit baiser là où il venait de me mordre comme pour se faire pardonner.

-Mais elle dort Lou, je suis sûr que tu pourrais danser la macarena sous son nez qu'elle ne bougerait même pas.

-Oui bah je comptes pas tenter, souffla t-il en sortant tout de même sa tête du col de mon tee-shirt, seulement ses deux petits yeux bleu réapparaissant en me fixant curieusement. Je peux sortir tu crois?

-Je te protégerais, pouffais-je en le laissant sortir cette fois-ci réellement, passant le dos de sa main contre son front pour en éloigner sa mèche avant de jeter un regard curieux à l'animal qui dormait déjà à poings fermés, ronronnant si fort que l'on entendait presque plus le son de la télévision en face de nous.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe, prenant son courage à deux mains avant de descendre de sur moi pour rejoindre le matelas, se rapprochant du monstre calme, doucement et surtout inquiet, tendant un bras vers lui, tremblant, avant de déposer le bout de son doigt sur sa patte. Il l'y laissa appuyé un moment, prenant une petite respiration avant de se rapprocher d'avantage, près de sa tête, plaçant avec appréhension sa main sur le haut de son crâne, entre ses deux oreilles, faisant ouvrir rapidement les yeux de Princesse, surprise, faisant sursauter Louis et pousser un cri avant qu'il ne revienne en courant vers moi, me criant de l'empêcher de le tuer. Pas le moins du monde dramatique. Et, en quelques secondes, il se retrouvait déjà sur mon épaule, caché derrière mes cheveux, tremblant alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le creux de mon cou pour fixer l'animal qui baillait lourdement, m'observant entre ses yeux fatigués, miaulant lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard avant de se relever pour venir plutôt se caler sur mes genoux, ronronnant plus fort encore, faisant crier Louis plus fort aussi.

-Tu vois bien qu'elle ne va rien te faire, pouffais-je en faisant grogner d'avantage Louis, qui, pour se venger, accrocha ses petits mains à mon lobe d'oreille, tirant dessus à intervalle régulier, dans le seul but d'essayer de m'embêter, la fatigue le rendant plus grognon encore que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je me venge.

-Oh, et tu ne préférerais pas dormir plutôt?

-Non, grogna t-il en tirant encore mon oreille vers le bas, se faisant couper par un bâillement malgré lui.

-Allez, soufflais-je en l'attrapant sur mon épaule pour le glisser dans ma paume, là où il s'installait la plupart du temps pour dormir, ne lui laissant pas le choix avant d'éteindre la télévision, décidant de faire une sieste moi aussi.

Louis était sans arrêt fatigué, c'était son truc à lui de dormir partout, et petit à petit il me contaminait à mon tour, je ne rechignais plus jamais à une bonne sieste dans l'après-midi, d'autant plus quand Louis ronflait près de moi, frottant sa joue contre ma paume dans son sommeil. Je dormais toujours parfaitement bien, surtout depuis que j'avais réalisé que je ne bougeais véritablement pas tant que ça dans mon sommeil, découvrant que finalement Louis ne prenait pas de risques à dormir près de moi.

-Je veux ton tee-shirt, bougonna Louis en s'allongeant malgré tout en boule dans ma main, fermant déjà les yeux.

Et je ne me fis pas prier, amusé de cette demande qu'il me faisait toujours, déposant le petit homme sur l'oreiller le temps de retirer mon tee-shirt, le plaçant au creux de ma main avant de laisser Louis y reprendre place. Il ronronna presque, prenant exemple sur Princesse un peu plus loin en s'installant dans ma paume, attrapant un bout de tee-shirt qui pendait au bout de ma main pour le remonter sur lui et s'en servir de couverture. C'est quelque chose qu'il m'avait réclamé pour la première fois en début de semaine, marmonnant qu'il dormait mieux avec mon odeur, sans même se rendre compte de combien je l'avais trouvé adorable. Il avait fait fondre un peu plus mon cœur qu'il ne le faisait déjà à chaque fois qu'il déposait des baisers sur ma peau ou s'accrochait à mon doigt pour dormir, m'obligeant presque à céder à son caprice à chaque fois, peu importe que dormir torse nu me donnait froid.

-Bonne sieste Hazz, marmonna t-il en fermant les yeux une fois bien installé alors que je m'allongeais à mon tour, ma main tenant le petit homme placée sur l'oreille juste en face de moi, Louis tendant la main pour la déposer sur le bout de mon nez en marmonnant déjà dans son presque sommeil, son autre main enroulée autour de mon index comme à chaque fois, comme pour s'assurer que je ne parte pas, s'accrochant à moi de toutes les façons qu'il le pouvait alors que je sombrais peu à peu à mon tour dans le sommeil.

Et, quelques heures à peine plus tard, j'eus le droit à l'un des doux réveils que Louis me réservait toujours. Il s'était relevé, mon tee-shirt enroulé autour de ses épaules comme un plaid avant de se laisser tomber, encore un peu embrumé dans le sommeil contre mon visage, s'accrochant à ma joue en s'en servant d'oreiller un moment, juste le temps de retrouver un peu de force avant de simplement tourner le visage pour déposer des baisers contre la peau de cette dernière. ll me marmonnait de me réveiller, de sa voix endormie, se laissant tomber contre l'oreiller à son tour, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage, se calant dans l'espace entre la pointe de mon nez et l'oreiller, dans le but d'être le plus proche de moi possible, soupirant de bonheur en s'y roulant en boule.

-Salut, marmonnais-je sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Mmh, marmonna t-il en glissant la pointe de son nez contre ma peau, plus si reveillé que ça.

Et, baissant un peu le visage, je déposais mon front contre le haut de ses cheveux, glissant ma main derrière lui pour faire remonter le bout de mon index dans son dos, le caressant doucement en attendant que Louis se réveille réellement, le laissant s'étirer de tout son long en marmonnant.

-J'ai faim.

-Ça m'aurait étonné, pouffais-je, Louis avait toujours soit faim, soit sommeil.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de réclamer un peu plus de câlins, tendant ses bras vers moi pour attraper l'une de mes boucles et la serrer contre lui, s'enroulant dedans alors que je déposais tout un tas de baisers contre ses cheveux, le faisant ronronner. Et c'était ces doux moments qui me faisaient prendre conscience un peu plus à chaque fois de combien ce petit homme allait changer ma vie. Je ne cessais de m'attacher un peu plus à chaque fois, étant pourtant déjà bien accro depuis un moment, refusant de penser à toutes ces choses, profitant seulement de l'instant autant que je le pouvais.


	5. Chapitre 5:

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ses rayons dansant sur ma peau, réchauffant ma joue, glissant sur mon visage et chauffant mon oreiller lui aussi. J'avais retiré ma couverture depuis un moment, me contentant de la chaleur du début de saison filtrant à travers mes volets restés ouverts, le son des oiseaux gazouillant sur la branche de l'arbre près de chez moi m'aidant à émerger de mon sommeil réparateur alors que je m'étirais de tout mon long dans un bâillement sonore, ouvrant directement les yeux lorsque je pris conscience de l'absence de Louis dans la paume de ma main déposée sur l'oreiller près de mon visage. Je fronçais des sourcils un moment, passant ma seconde main sur mon visage encore endormie dans un soupir, me relevant sur mon coude quelques secondes plus tard.

Le mouvement fit voler l'odeur fleurie réconfortante de ma lessive autour de moi alors que la couverture un peu plus loin glissa plus encore le long de ma cuisse, découvrant le matelas vide sans la moindre trace d'une présence quelconque de Louis. À coup sur, il était déjà installé au beau milieu de la cuisine à se goinfrer, avachi au milieu de plusieurs paquets de gâteaux, à nourrir Princesse en échange de ses faveurs pour continuer à me faire tourner la tête à deux. Ces deux là, dès lors qu'ils avaient réussit à s'entendre étaient devenus mon pire cauchemar. Ils s'alliaient, le chat sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, pour me jouer des tours.

Parfois ils s'amusaient à faire du rodéo dehors, Louis fermement accroché aux poils du chat qui courait dans la boue, salissant ses beaux poils blancs que je mettais des heures à essayer de récupérer pour ne pas rendre Princesse dans un état lamentable à ma sœur. D'autres fois, Louis vidait le réfrigérateur pour se goinfrer aux côtés du chat, ne se dérangeant pas pour laisser ce dernier ouvert pendant tout leur repas. Et je ne parlais même plus de la façon dont il avait réussit à dresser Princesse contre moi, elle savait maintenant me traîner dans les pattes pour essayer de me faire tomber à chaque fois que je ne faisais plus attention à eux, me lécher le bout du nez à chaque fois que je dormais pour me réveiller ou me mordre le bout des doigts dès que je ne cédais pas aux caprices de Louis.

Ce monstre avait convenu d'un signe avec le chat pour qu'il me saute dessus, je ne comprenais même pas comment il avait pu le dresser en une semaine à peine. Mais heureusement pour moi, ce calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin, Gemma venait récupérer Princesse aujourd'hui et avec ça, j'allais retrouver ma tranquillité. Du moins, si Louis ne trouvait pas d'autres moyens pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, et connaissant son inventivité, je ferais mieux de m'inquiéter.

-Louis ? Craqua ma voix du matin, mettant fin au silence de plomb autour de moi n'annonçant aucune bonne nouvelle.

-Pas là, cria sa voix du salon, un brin de sourire dans cette dernière, me motivant à quitter mon lit pour découvrir quelle bêtise il avait encore inventé.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, relevant les bras au dessus de ma tête pour m'étirer, mes phalanges frappant malgré moi le mur dans mon dos alors que je me redressais réellement, assis dans mon lit, mes boucles légèrement abîmées par leur nuit contre l'oreiller retombant en cascade sur mes épaules. Je fixai un moment mon drap beige, légèrement froissé avant de pivoter sur moi-même pour m'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, les pieds pendant dans le vide avant de rejoindre le sol froid, un long frissons remontant le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusque dans ma nuque, picotant mon cuir chevelu. Et je me redressais directement, mon dos craquant sous le mouvement alors que ma tête tournai une seconde à peine avant que je ne quitte déjà la chambre d'un pas décidé.

-Mince, si t'es pas là je vais devoir me trouver un autre nain pour te remplacer, répondis-je directement en passant la porte, m'arrêtant amusé devant la vision qui s'offrait à moi, celle de Princesse allongée de tout son long sur le canapé, Louis assit devant elle et adossé à son ventre en regardant la télévision.

Il pointait le poste du doigt en discutant avec le chat du programme comme si il pouvait y comprendre quelque chose, mangeant tranquillement des céréales de son paquet personnel qu'il m'avait forcé à acheter la veille alors que l'on faisait les courses, ne rouspétant même plus lorsque le chat léchouillait sa peau pour lui faire sa toilette. En fait, je commençais réellement à croire que Princesse prenait Louis pour un petit chaton abandonné de qui elle devait s'occuper, et ce, peu importe qu'il ait bien grandi en une semaine, assez pour avoir maintenant la taille d'un véritable nain de jardin. Ça ne l'avait pas réellement dérangé et elle s'était contenté de continuer à le traiter comme son enfant.

-Tu sais qu'elle ne te comprends pas ?

-Ouais mais elle est de meilleure compagnie que toi alors, répondit-il simplement dans un haussement d'épaules presque hautain avant de repousser la télécommande qui traînait sur ses jambes pour venir me rejoindre.

Il quitta le canapé sans trop de problèmes maintenant que sa taille le lui permettait, grandissant de plusieurs centimètres presque chaque jour, courant déjà jusqu'à moi avant de s'accrocher autour de mon mollet, comme un paresseux à sa branche, refusant de le lâcher. Il accrocha ses mains à mon jogging, se fichant bien que je rouspète contre lui pour m'empêcher de marcher normalement, me commandant de son perchoir de nous emmener jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Je vais finir par t'abandonner sur le bord d'une route, grognais-je en me baissant pour le récupérer, enroulant ma main autour de ses côtes pour le relever vers moi, le plaçant une nouvelle fois au creux de ma paume, assit dessus tant qu'il y rentrait encore et n'était pas trop lourd. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide, se balançant tranquillement alors qu'il sifflotait en me réclamant ce qu'il voulait pour le petit déjeuner, tirant sur mes boucles juste pour me voir grimacer, riant à chaque fois que j'en fronçais des sourcils. Mais je ne disais rien car à chaque fois il s'avançait pour déposer un baiser sur mon menton comme pour s'excuser.

-Si tu m'embête encore une fois je bois ton chocolat, insistais-je en le fixant de mes gros yeux, essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant, ne recevant qu'en réponse un baiser rapide sur le bout du nez et un rire sincère, ne me prenant pas du tout au sérieux.

-T'oserais même pas de toute façon, se moqua t-il. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien, déjà Gemma doit arriver d'ici quelques minutes pour récupérer ton partenaire de crime, et ensuite, c'est toi qui choisis.

-Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de persuasion tu pourrais la persuader de nous laisser Princesse, retenta t-il de me soudoyer.

-Il y a à peine une semaine tu me hurlais dessus pour que je la jette à la rue, marmonnais-je en touillant le fameux chocolat chaud de Louis dans un petit verre à shooter, le lui plaçant entre les mains sous son petit soupir de confort. Et Gemma ne laissera jamais son chat, elle a déjà dû penser à lui pendant l'entièreté de sa semaine de lune de miel, tu as aucune chance.

-Alors je sais parfaitement ce qu'on va aller faire aujourd'hui.

-Et moi je sens déjà que ça ne va pas me plaire, pouffais-je en essayant d'attraper de quoi me préparer mon milk-shake sans trop déranger mon petit nain en train de boire toujours installé sur ma main au moment même où la sonnette de chez moi retentit dans l'entrée. Allez, vas te cacher ça me fera des vacances, pouffais-je en récupérant le verre déjà vide de Louis pour le déposer au sol ensuite, lui donnant un petit pichenette dans le dos au passage, ses grognements résonnant dans l'air alors qu'il détalait déjà comme un lapin en direction de ma chambre pour se cacher de ma sœur.

-Je vais même pas pouvoir dire au revoir à Princesse, c'est pas juste, cria t-il simplement de sa voix feutrée, signe qu'il était déjà bien installé sous la couverture de mon lit, sûrement déjà prêt à faire une bonne sieste comme il le faisait pendant la moitié de ses journées alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée.

Le petit chat miaula de sur le canapé, attendant encore que je lui donne ses croquettes de la matinée et que je la gratifie de mon câlin habituel pour la saluer, sa petite vie bien rangée ici depuis une semaine correspondant réellement à son petit nom, un véritable quotidien de princesse. Mais je ne me faisais pas de soucis pour elle, Gemma était bien pire encore, elle la traitait réellement comme son propre enfant, je ne pouvais même pas lutter contre ça. Dès que Princesse allait revoir ma sœur ni Louis, ni moi n'existerions plus à ses yeux. Quelle ingrate.

-Salut, salut, chantonna la voix aiguë et rapide de Gemma dès que j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, n'attendant même pas une seconde avant de pousser cette dernière contre le mur et pénétrer chez moi sans un seul regard pour moi.

Elle fit courir son regard sur toute la pièce, tournant sa tête de tous les côtés en de grands gestes précipités avant de pousser un hurlement de joie lorsqu'elle arriva en face du canapé. En quelques secondes à peine Princesse se retrouva plaqué dans ses bras, Gemma recouvrant le dessus de son crâne et sa truffe de baisers, chantant ses louanges, répétant combien elle était belle et combien elle avait été une gentille et grande fille d'être resté chez tonton Harry sans faire d'histoire.

-Elle est un peu gaga mais je trouve ça mignon, résonna une voix dans l'entrée derrière moi, me faisant presque sursauter alors que je pivotai sur moi-même pour faire face à Ben, le nouveau petit mari de Gemma, qui me prit directement dans ses bras pour une étreinte rapide.

-Et bah elle a de la chance d'être tombé sur toi parce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait trouvé ça flippant, pouffais-je en tapotant son dos avant de reculer, lui faisant un petit signe pour l'inviter à entrer. Alors, commençais-je en lançant un regard de travers à Ben. Je voudrais te demander si le voyage était bien mais j'espère que vous avez eu le temps de faire autre chose que consommer la mariage, parce que si tu me parle de ma sœur de cette façon je m'en remettrais jamais.

-Ouch, j'en avais pas l'intention, pouffa t-il dans une petite grimace qui me rassura mine de rien. Non c'était vraiment top, Gemma m'a traîné un peu partout pour visiter, j'aurais du m'y attendre, elle adore tout prévoir à l'avance et faire des plannings, ce genre de choses, mais finalement heureusement qu'elle a prit les choses en mains parce que c'était magnifique. On a vraiment passé un bon moment, assura t-il en élevant légèrement la voix pour que je puisse l'entendre malgré les cris de joie de ma sœur, se rapprochant d'elle en passant un bras par dessus ses épaules pour la calmer, déposant à son tour un baiser sur la truffe de Princesse.

-Toujours autant malade du contrôle alors, pouffais-je en jetant un regard amusé à Gemma qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si j'avais pas prit les choses en mains monsieur nous aurait fait passer notre voyage à bronzer sur la plage, ça je peux le faire ici, pas la peine d'aller à l'autre bout du monde.

-Bien dit, répondis-je simplement en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix pour me dédouaner, bien conscient que si je ne me rangeais pas du côté de ma sœur j'allais le regretter.

-Lâcheur, rouspéta Ben en réponse, recevant un petit coup dans l'épaule de la part de Gemma.

-Dites que je suis un monstre aussi, marmonna t-elle en ne remarquant pas, bien heureusement, le regard que j'échangeai avec Ben, bien sûr qu'elle était un monstre.

-Non voyons, pas du tout ma chérie, répondit simplement le lâche qui lui servait de mari alors que je disparaissais déjà en cuisine pour récupérer les affaires de Princesse, les tendant sans perdre de temps au petit couple.

-Ça va être un plaisir de ne plus avoir cette horrible litière, pouffais-je en la tendant à Gemma, bien évidemment nettoyée, faisant un petit clin d'oeil à Princesse qui nous observait avec curiosité. Louis m'avait clairement mit en tête qu'elle pouvait nous comprendre à force de lui parler sans arrêt, voilà que maintenant j'avais l'air parfaitement ridicule.

-Tu parles, elle va te manquer c'est sûr, faudra pas venir pleurer au téléphone pour que je te la ramène parce que tu te sentiras seul.

Et, si seulement Gemma savait combien je n'avais réellement aucune chance de me sentir seul ici.

-Allez, on va pas te déranger plus longtemps, reprit Ben en attrapant les affaires du chat pendant que ma sœur refusait encore de le lâcher. Viens dîner à la maison demain, ou dans la semaine, pour te remercier d'avoir gardé Princesse.

-Honnêtement elle était pas assez contraignante pour mériter un dîner mais je vais clairement pas refuser, pouffais-je en les raccompagnant vers l'entrée, imaginant déjà la réaction de Louis quand j'allais le lui annoncer, ça n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer rester seul. Il n'était pas du genre de grand chose d'ailleurs tant que ça n'allait pas dans son sens.

-Toujours là quand il s'agit de manger à l'œil, c'est bien mon frère ça, marmonna Gemma en me pinçant la joue pour me taquiner. On t'attends demain alors.

-Parfait, soufflais-je en ouvrant de nouveau la porte d'entrée, le soleil toujours aussi haut dans le ciel rayonnant jusqu'à nous, faisant entrer la chaleur extérieur dans la maison. Alors rentrez bien, et toi, ne leur en fais pas trop voir de toutes les couleurs, insistais-je en agitant mon index réprobateur devant la petite truffe rosée de Princesse, sa langue râpeuse glissant sur le bout de ce dernier en réponse. Et n'essaye pas de m'amadouer, pouffais-je en lui adressant une dernière caresse sur le dessus du crâne.

-Je savais bien qu'elle avait réussi à te rendre fou d'elle, ria Gemma en s'avançant dans la petite allée de gravillon, fière d'elle, m'envoyant un dernier clin d'oeil avant de monter dans la voiture, côté passager, le chat sur les genoux, tandis que Ben passait derrière le volant.

-Salut, soufflais-je plus pour moi-même, conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'entendre quand le son du moteur ronronna dans mon allée de garage, la voiture reculant de cette dernière pour prendre la route sous le petit signe de main de Ben et celui de la patte de Princesse que Gemma faisait virevolter en l'air pour me dire au revoir. Vraiment, 'gaga' ce n'était même pas assez pour la décrire.

Et je refermai la porte dans un petit sourire, le grincement de cette dernière faisant encore plus ressortir la façon dont la maison était redevenu silencieuse en quelques secondes à peine, la petite voix de Louis m'appelant de la chambre achevant de faire remonter plus encore les coins de mon sourire sur mes joues.

Mes jambes semblaient me porter d'elles même à travers la maison, rejoignant ma chambre en quelques secondes, tombant nez à nez avec un Louis emmêlé dans les draps, seulement sa tête en ressortant, camouflé par sa mèche qui lui retombait dans les yeux. Il avait les yeux bouffis comme s'il s'apprêtait déjà à se rendormir et roula sur lui même dans un soupir, ses mains sortant à son tour de sous les draps alors qu'il s'étirait en tournant dans le drap, me regardant à travers ses cheveux dans un petit sourire, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il tendit un peu plus ses bras vers moi, refermant ses poings dans le vide pour me faire comprendre de le rejoindre, ma main glissant directement sous lui pour l'attraper, emportant la couverture avec lui, le retrouvant allongé au milieu de mes bras. Il poussa un petit soupir en se retournant pour pouvoir être face à moi, attrapant mon tee-shirt entre ses doigts avant de sourire lorsque je m'installais dans le lit à mon tour, près à attendre qu'il se réveille réellement. Avec Louis ça pouvait tout aussi bien prendre des heures que quelques secondes.

-Bon alors, c'était quoi cette grande idée de ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui ? Questionnais-je incapable de m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il était aussi mignon, recoiffant du bout de l'index cette fameuse mèche qui ne cessait de lui retomber sur le front.

-Ça va pas te plaire, prévint-il directement amusé.

-Ça je m'en serais douté.

-On va aller acheter un chaton, oh non, oh un petit chiot, se reprit-il, frappant déjà ses mains entre elles, visiblement parfaitement réveillé, et, oui effectivement, ça ne me plaisait pas.

-Alors là non, c'est hors de question. Vous allez vous liguer contre moi j'en suis sûr, je ne veux pas. Non, non et non, même pas en rêve.

***

Je ne pouvais vraiment rien contre Louis. Un sourire, une supplication, et il faisait ce qu'il voulait de moi.

Et voilà comment on s'était retrouvé ici, en début d'après-midi, le soleil déjà présent ce matin faisant désormais briller le goudron, lourd et glissant sur ma peau, ses rayons frappant contre les devantures des magasins et m'éblouissant alors que je verrouillais ma voiture. Le parking était presque vide, seules quelques voitures mal garées patientant près de l'entrée de la SPA alors que Louis rouspétait déjà, caché dans mon sac à dos, frappant mon épaule au passage pour faire entendre son mécontentement, décidant que je n'allais pas trop vite à son goût. Depuis qu'il avait réussit à me faire céder pour acheter un petit chiot il ne tenait plus en place, sautait partout et me pressait sans aucune retenue.

-Tu grognes encore une fois et je fais demi-tour, préviens-je directement, les petits cris de Louis s'estompant directement après la fin de ma phrase, se terminant sur un dernier petit coup de poing alors que je m'avançais vers l'entrée.

Je n'étais jamais venu dans ce genre d'endroit avant, je ne savais même pas si je devais d'abord me présenter à l'accueil ou suivre la pancarte intitulée « chenil ». Mais ce fut Louis qui le décida pour moi, passant sa petite tête dans l'ouverture du sac, sortant assez sa main de cette dernière pour pouvoir tirer une de mes boucles en marmonnant de me dépêcher d'aller voir les chiens. Et je ne me fis pas prier, haussant seulement d'un coup rapide des épaules qui fit perdre son équilibre à Louis et le fit retomber dans le fond du sac dans un grognement mécontent qui ne fit pas taire mon rire pour autant.

-T'es méchant, ronchonna t-il simplement, croisant sans aucun doute les bras sur son torse pour marquer son désaccord comme il le faisait souvent, s'asseyant enfin tranquillement.

-Ouais mais tu m'adore, rétorquais-je simplement, avançant enfin vers le chemin qui allait me conduire aux chiens, traversant une rapide allée avant que les aboiements ne m'arrivent aux oreilles, un petit cri aiguë se faisant entendre à l'intérieur de mon sac alors que les petites mains de Louis se frappèrent entre elles d'impatience.

-Le but de te mettre dans un sac est que tu passe inaperçu, si tu pousse des cris je vais avoir du mal à expliquer ce que je transporte, pouffais-je en faisant un petit bond pour faire sauter Louis dans le sac, recevant une nouvelle de ses plaintes qui ne fit que redoubler mon sourire alors que l'on se rapprochait encore.

Les aboiements étaient tellement forts que j'étais réellement surpris que Louis n'ai pas ouvert le sac pour partir en courant alors que j'espérais que ça le ferait peut-être changé d'avis mais son état d'excitation était tellement fort que même sans le voir je le ressentait. Alors je me contentai de secouer de la tête pour moi-même, amusé, un fin sourire sur les lèvres alors que la vue de quelques clients dans le chenil me fit comprendre que je pouvais y entrer, me faisant directement happer par une odeur plus forte que je ne l'aurais pensé, qui fit même grogner une nouvelle fois Louis. Bien que ça ne soit de toute façon pas un exploit. Et, dès que je déposais mes yeux sur les chiens présents dans l'endroit je reconnu que Louis ne risquait sûrement pas d'apprécier ça, il n'y avait que des gros chiens bruyants, typiquement le genre de chiens que j'adorais mais qu'un petit nain comme Louis n'accepterait jamais. Ça s'était sans doute bien passé avec Princesse mais je ne pouvais pas parier qu'il ne se ferait pas croquer avec de tels gabarits.

-Alors là ça va pas le faire, marmonnais-je en attirant l'attention de Louis qui sembla se redresser dans le sac.

-Je peux sortir de là?

-Juste le bout de la tête, il y a deux personnes vers l'entrée, prévins-je directement, continuant à avancer dans l'endroit, traversant cages après cages pour me faire encore plus surprendre par plus d'aboiements.

-Ouais, là ça va pas le faire. J'ai demandé un chiot moi, pas un cheval, et encore moins un qui aurait l'air aussi agressif.

-On va regarder partout, peut-être qu'il y en a d'autre, sinon on ira voir les chats, c'est moins impressionnant un chat, assurais-je en sachant fort bien combien un Louis déçu me ferait mal au coeur. Et surtout, mine de rien, en quelques heures je m'étais déjà parfaitement fait à cette idée, je nous avait déjà imaginé repartir de là avec une petite boule de poils en cage, je ne voulais plus avoir à changer d'avis.

-Je préférerais un chiot, bougonna l'autre encore une fois.

-Et moi j'aurais préféré que tu sois moins chiant mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, rétorquais-je dans un sourire, arrivant déjà bientôt vers la fin du chenil, y trouvant enfin la perle rare, un petit chiot recroquevillé dans le coin de sa cage, endormi contre le mur, la mine triste.

-Alors là je le veux lui c'est pas à débattre, résonna directement la voix de Louis contre mon oreille, ayant visiblement sortit sa tête du sac sans même faire réellement attention au monde autour.

-Ouais bah je sens que tu vas quand même devoir débattre parce que c'est le seul qui n'a pas de fiche, on peut pas l'adopter, marmonnais-je en reconnaissant mine de rien que ça me faisait mal à moi-même, approchant ma main des grilles de la porte de sa cage, en attrapant un des fins barreaux.

Le petit chien semblait être nouveau ici, il était apeuré, prostré dans son coin, le poil long et peu soyeux et le corps tremblant. Son poil semblait plutôt blanc et noir bien que la poussière le faisait tendre sur le gris par moment, ses oreilles étaient abaissées sur lui, cachant presque ses yeux noirs vifs et apeurés alors qu'il ne nous regardait même pas, continuant de fixer le mur devant lui, sans bouger. Un panier attendait à l'autre bout de la pièce, spécialement pour lui bien qu'il préférait dormir à même le sol de béton alors que ses croquettes ne semblaient pas avoir bougées, la petite gamelle encore pleine et aucune croquette à côté.

-Oh non, allez Harry s'il te plait!

-Mais je ne peux rien y faire moi Lou, protestais-je en tournant sur moi-même, tombant sur un bénévole de la SPA arrivant dans l'entrée du chenil, un balais à la main. Cache toi je vais me renseigner.

Je ne laissai même pas réellement le temps à Louis de plonger dans le fond du sac que je m'avançais déjà vers l'homme, attrapant les bretelles du sac à dos pour me donner un air innocent, incapable de me cacher à moi-même que je soupçonnais encore Louis de faire une bêtise pendant que je parlerais à cet homme juste pour me faire passer pour un imbécile.

-Bonjour, l'interpellais-je directement, faisant un petit geste de la main au niveau de nos visage, recevant un sourire en réponse. 

-Je peux vous aider?

-Oui, en fait, je cherchais un petit chien, enfin, un qui pourrait cohabiter avec un enfant, et il semblerait que seul celui du fond correspond à mes critères, mais c'est étrange il n'a pas de fiche?

-Ah, oui, commença t-il doucement, posant son balais contre un mur comme si la conversation allait être sérieuse. En fait, ce chien n'est pas disponible à l'adoption, il revient d'une famille où il a été maltraité, il a ensuite été adopté ici par deux familles différentes mais ça ne l'a jamais fait, il est extrêmement peureux, il ne se laisse pas approcher et les familles ont fini par nous le rapporter, deux fois de suite. Ce n'est pas rassurant pour ce chien, les changements constant d'atmosphère, passer d'une famille à l'autre, ça ne l'aide pas. Mais, ce qu'on peut faire c'est vous faire passer un moment tous les deux dans le parc et voir comment il se comporte avec vous, si ça marche bien, on pourrait voir pour le mettre en placement provisoire.

-Provisoire?

-Oui, vous le rapporterez chez vous en placement provisoire, donc ce ne serait pas une réelle adoption, et à la fin du temps d'adaptation fixé on voit si vous l'adoptez réellement. Mais pour cela il faut encore que les choses se passent bien au parc. Et si ce n'est pas bon aujourd'hui vous pourrez revenir passer du temps avec lui dans la semaine pour qu'il s'habitue à vous.

-J'aimerais beaucoup oui, pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui au parc, et cette histoire de placement, je veux essayer et voir comment ça pourrait se passer avec lui. Assurais-je en sentant mon envie d'adopter ce chien grandir plus encore en moi. Si je pouvais lui offrir une nouvelle chance, une seconde opportunité d'avoir une belle vie et d'oublier ce qui lui est arrivé je le voulais, quitte à passer énormément de temps à essayer de l'amadouer et le faire sentir bien près de moi, ou plutôt, près de nous.

-D'accord, on va essayer ça alors, répondit-il directement, dans un petit sourire, annonçant qu'il allait récupérer un harnais et les clés du parc à l'accueil, nous indiquant de l'attendre ici, repartant déjà vers le petit chemin que je venais moi-même de parcourir.

-T'es conscient qu'il y a aucune chance que tu nous fasse repartir sans maintenant hein? Demanda directement Louis en ressortant sa tête maintenant que les autres clients avaient eux aussi quitté l'endroit, suivant le mouvement des yeux alors que je me rapprochais une nouvelle fois de la cage du petit chien, la main de Louis se refermant un peu plus à chaque pas autant de mon tee-shirt, témoins de son excitation.

Il fit glisser la petite fermeture sur le côté pour pouvoir en sortir le dessus de son corps, s'appuyant à mes épaules pour mieux voir avant de carrément s'y hisser, s'asseyant sur cette dernière, ses jambes pendant dans le vide et ses talons tapant contre mon torse lorsque je m'agenouillai devant la fameuse cage.

-Reste assis là et je dirais rien si des gens mal intentionnés te voient et décident de te disséquer dans un laboratoire.

-Hey, t'es méchant, t'essaie de me faire peur!

-Oui tout à fait, et le plus fou c'est que ça marche, pouffais-je en l'attrapant au niveau des côtes, doucement, le faisant s'asseoir sur ma gauche, caché de l'entrée par mon corps, installant mon sac à dos ouvert près de lui pour qu'il puisse s'y cacher à tout moment si quelqu'un rentrait dans le chenil.

-Il est beau, marmonna t-il sans même réellement prêter attention à ce que je venais de dire, se relevant pour s'approcher des barreaux, s'y collant avant d'appeler le petit chien qui détourna finalement enfin son regard vers nous.

Il resta immobile un moment, ses grands yeux tristes me fixant avant de se baisser sur Louis, une petite lueur traversant son regard à cet instant alors que je comprenais enfin combien réellement personne ne pouvait résister à ce petit être. Pas même un chien encore plus mignon que lui. Enfin, aux yeux des autres sûrement, car aux miens Louis était plus mignon qu'une armée de chiot remuant la queue en réclamant des caresses.

-Hey, ouais, souriait-il en faisant un petit geste de la main, sautillant sur place complètement dominé par son excitation, ne dérangeant pas pour autant le chien qui continuait de l'observer de loin, relevant doucement une de ses oreilles jusque là abaissée contre sa tête. Salut gros toutou, coucou, on va t'adopter tu sais? Ça, le mec qui me regarde bizarrement et qui a l'air tout coincé à côté ça sera ton papa Harry, mais attention, tu dois savoir que je resterais son préféré. Et moi, je suis Louis, je vais être ton meilleur pote, on va lui en jouer des tours tous les deux, pouffa t-il. Et tu verras, même quand il cri en vrai il est pas méchant et il suffit de faire un peu la tête pour qu'il craque et accepte de nous faire plein de bisous. On sera bien tous les trois, insista t-il alors que cette fois-ci le chiot releva carrément la tête de sur ses pattes où elle était installée jusque là, un air curieux dans le regard.

-Continue, soufflais-je discrètement à Louis qui me fit un geste rapide de la main pour me faire comprendre de me taire, et ça au moins, c'était clair. Je levai les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres avant de simplement me taire, laissant le charme de Louis opérer sous mes yeux.

-Allez viens là gros pépère, fais pas ton fainéant, insista t-il en agitant sa petite main à l'intérieur de la cage, le chien avançant doucement la tête vers nous sans bouger le reste de son corps, juste de quoi se rapprocher très légèrement, curieux.

-Merde, Lou, soufflais-je directement lorsque l'homme à qui je venais de parler revenait enfin vers nous, son matériel en main et un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut, précisa t-il en relevant dans les airs le fameux harnais, ne remarquant absolument pas le petit corps empoté de Louis essayant de se glisser dans mon sac à dos, son postérieur coinçant au niveau de l'ouverture trop peu ouverte.

Il se retrouva obligé d'agiter ses jambes maladroitement à l'extérieur avant que je ne le place rapidement dans le sac d'un petit geste rapide qui le fit grogner, son petit poing tapant contre le tissus du sac pour exprimer une nouvelle fois son mécontentement. Cet homme ne savait réellement rien faire d'autre que grogner et taper du poing.

-C'est parfait, merci beaucoup, répondis-je directement en attrapant mon sac, me redressant pour laisser la place à l'homme de s'occuper du chien, reculant jusqu'à l'autre bout de chenil pour ne pas effrayer le petit chien qui se laissa pourtant faire, bien que la peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

Il ne broncha pas, n'aboya même pas, se contentant de se faire guider vers le fameux parc, la tête baissée vers le sol et les oreilles de nouveau abaissées sur ses yeux. Un léger glapissement s'échappa du petit être inoffensif lorsque l'on arrivait sur le gazon, alors que l'homme sortait les clés de l'enclos qui nous faisait face pour nous laisser entrer avant d'y guider le chien qui refusa d'avancer plus loin lorsque l'employé lâcha sa laisse, comme si maintenant qu'il ne se sentait plus forcé il ne voulait plus faire le moindre mouvement.

-Euh, bon, souriait l'homme, il est un peu apeuré alors ne le forcé à rien. Je vais voir un peu comment ça se passe puis je vous laisserais faire connaissance tranquillement. Pour venir me chercher, assurez vous bien qu'il ne sorte pas et refermez surtout le portail derrière vous, mais je repasserais vous voir par moment pour être sûr que tout aille bien.

-Bien sûr, c'est parfait, assurais-je en observant l'homme me faire signe d'approcher.

-Allez y doucement, précisa t-il alors que je m'agenouillais déjà pour ne pas lui faire peur avec ma hauteur, approchant dans une grande lenteur sans réellement tendre la main, lui parlant simplement d'une voix calme, me rappelant combien ça avait eu l'air de l'intriguer quand Louis lui avait parler, jugeant que ça devait l'aider à avoir confiance.

-C'est bien, assura l'homme devant moi alors que je tendais enfin la main, calmement, l'arrêtant dès que le chien baissa un peu plus la tête, ayant eu peur de l'inquiéter, mettant fin à tous mes mouvements. Ouais, ça va être un peu long, souriait-il gentiment, mais vous vous débrouillez vraiment bien, prenez votre temps.

Et je fis ce qu'il me dit, m'asseyant à même le sol, sans mouvements brusques, parlant un moment avec le petit chien, attendant qu'il s'apaise et s'habitue à moi avant d'essayer de tendre de nouveau ma main. Et je pu approcher de quelques centimètres supplémentaires à la première fois avant qu'il ne se replie de nouveau sur lui-même, dans un petit geignement, faisant naître une grimace sur nos deux visages.

-Ça va venir, insista t-il gentiment, soyez calme et patient, il n'a pas l'air de vous repousser c'est déjà un bon début. Je vais vous laisser un peu seuls, ne le pressez pas, continuez comme ça et il devrait se laisser approcher.

-Je ne vais pas lui faire peur si vous n'êtes pas là?

-Honnêtement, je suis nouveau ici, il ne me connaît pas bien non plus, je crois que c'est surtout stressant pour lui qu'on soit tous les deux là avec lui, il devrait se sentir moins en danger si vous êtes seul avec lui, mais restez patient malgré tout.

-Bien sûr, oui, soufflais-je en jetant un regard autour de nous.

Le parc était assez éloigné, loin des regards, Louis pourrait sortir de sa cachette et essayer d'amadouer le chien étant donné qu'il était clairement plus fort que moi à ça, ça serait beaucoup plus facile pour tout le monde. Après tout, je suis sûr que comme Princesse ce chien allait le prendre pour un autre animal, ça serait sûrement plus facile pour lui de se sentir à l'aise avec lui en pensant qu'il n'est pas comme les personnes qui lui ont fait du mal. Comme, du même côté.

-Parfait, à tout moment n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher, je serais au chenil à nettoyer les cages.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup, soufflais-je directement dans un signe de tête rapide, me reprenant au dernier moment dans mes gestes brusques lorsque le mouvement fit réagir le chien qui se referma un peu plus sur lui-même, envoyant une petite grimace au bénévole qui souriait amusé de me voir si paniqué à chacune des réactions de l'animal.

-Bonne chance alors, concluait-il en se relevant doucement, sans gestes brusques, quittant le petit parc où nous nous trouvions pour traverser en sens inverse le chemin rudimentaire que l'on venait de passer, entre le gazon et les graviers du derrière du chenil, disparaissant vers celui-ci en quelques secondes, contournant le bâtiment jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir.

-Il est hors de question que je reste là dedans une seule seconde de plus, rouspéta la voix cinglante de Louis à l'instant même où je commençais déjà à lui ouvrir le sac, ses petits poings s'agitant une nouvelle fois dans les airs avant de s'abattre contre ma main dans un rire de victoire lorsqu'il me fit ouvrir plus vite l'entrée de sa cachette.

-Tu devrais arrêter de donner des ordres, tu oublies souvent qui est-ce qui te nourris ici, marmonnais-je en déposant une fine pichenette sur son nez qui suffit à le faire éternuer plusieurs fois de suite, ses grognements s'effaçant à chaque fois qu'il se remettait à tousser, faisant monter un peu plus son énervement à chaque fois que mes rires doublaient. Arrêtes donc de t'énerver tu vas faire peur au chien.

-Bobo n'a pas peur de moi pauvre nouille, c'est les géants comme toi qui lui font peur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux l'appeler Bobo? Répondis-je directement en levant les yeux au ciel amusé.

-Bien sûr que si, comme dans le dessin animé que tu as chez toi, tu sais, c'est un petit chien abandonné, ils sont pareil!

-Ouais, ce foutu dessin animé que tu me forces à regarder trois fois par jours.

-T'exagère, je l'ai regardé que quatre fois depuis que je l'ai trouvé, grogna t-il en posant ses deux petites mains sur mon genou en tailleurs, poussant dessus de toutes ses forces sans pour autant me faire bouger, essayant de se frayer une petite place près du chien. Et je le laissait essayer un moment avant de retirer moi-même mon genou de son passage, le faisant perdre l'équilibre sous le mouvement, à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse, se rattrapant rapidement à la pointe de ma chaussure au dernier moment.

-Oui, et tu l'as trouvé avant-hier je te signales, contrais-je alors qu'il s'amusait à mordre ma cheville pour se venger, me s'occupant plus du tout du fameux Bobo qui nous observait de son côté, n'ayant pas bougé de son coin, seulement relevé les oreilles, son petit museau se plissant dans le vide comme s'il essayait de reconnaître l'odeur de Louis.

-C'est pas une raison, grogna Louis après avoir enfin relâché ma cheville, son air bougon ne quittant pas son visage pour autant, ses bras se croisant sur son torse avant qu'il ne se tourne enfin vers le petit chien.

Son regard était curieux, une fine lueur apeuré dansant malgré tout encore dans ses pupilles alors qu'il fixait Louis, tout comme s'il était lui aussi amusé de son attitude. Sa queue frappait docilement dans l'air pour la première fois depuis que l'on était arrivé au parc, comme si observer le châtain lui faisait oublier ce qui n'allait pas, ne relevant pour autant pas ses oreilles qu'il ne cessait de baisser comme pour se cacher.

-Salut mon gros, souffla Louis en se penchant vers lui, de sa petite voix aiguë, la même qu'il utilisait pour parler à Princesse ou pour me soudoyer et essayer de me faire céder à un de ses caprices. T'as pas peur de moi hein? Bah non, t'as juste peur du grand monsieur à côté, souria t-il fier de lui en s'approchant sans que le chien ne montre le moindre signe de peur.

Les petits pas de Louis étaient tout sauf inquiétants, ses jambes ridiculement petites ne le faisant arriver qu'au niveau de la truffe du chien, ce dernier baissant légèrement la tête pour l'observer plus facilement, avançant le museau vers lui pour le renifler, faisant rire Louis à gorge déployée. La truffe du chien était plaquée contre son ventre, respirant son odeur rapidement alors que les bras de Louis étaient relevés au dessus de sa tête, se trémoussant sur place bien trop chatouilleux pour se tenir tranquille, amusant un peu plus le chien qui se releva doucement sur ses pattes en position assise. Il avança sa patte de devant pour l'approcher de Louis, la déposant à quelques centimètres de ses pieds, le châtain n'hésitant pas un instant avant de se pencher pour la récupérer dans ses mains.

-C'est un bon chien ça, souriait-il en agitant la patte de ce dernier comme dans une poignée de main. Enchanté mon Bobo, tu veux bien que je t'approche c'est ça? Demanda t-il de son insupportable voix aiguë, relâchant la patte du pauvre chien qui ne s'était pas attendu à se la faire prendre en otage pour se rapprocher de sa tête où il plaça sa main, pile entre ses deux oreilles désormais fièrement dressées. Bah oui je savais bien que tu allais m'aimer gros nounours, tout le monde m'aime de toute façon, insista Louis sans même réellement faire attention à ce qu'il disait, faisant glisser sa main minuscule à travers les poils du chien qui ne semblait plus du tout inquiet.

Il remuait fièrement la queue, regardant Louis avec un intérêt inattendu avant de se mettre à pousser un petit aboiement visiblement heureux. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers Louis pour recevoir plus de ses caresse, sa langue pendant désormais dans le vide alors qu'il osait enfin ouvrir réellement les yeux, un air vif sur les traits, chassant totalement l'air penaud qu'il avait affiché depuis le début.

-T'es vraiment pas croyable, pouffais-je en observant Louis essayant déjà de grimper sur le dos du chien, pas du tout apeuré par le fait qu'il ferait deux fois sa taille une fois sur ses quatre pattes, s'accrochant à ses longs poils pour s'y hisser.

-Que veux-tu, les animaux m'adore, répondit-il directement, me faisant signe de réessayer d'approcher ma main alors que, bien installé sur le dos du chien, il continuait à gratifier son crâne de petites caresses. Je vais pouvoir le dresser à te rendre malade, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, pouffa t-il alors que le chien n'émettait déjà plus aucune résistance à ce que je m'approche, s'étant seulement immobilisé pour se concentrer sur mes gestes, mais ne reculant plus pour m'éviter. Sans doute avait-il comprit que si je ne faisais pas de mal à Louis qui était pourtant bien plus petit et insupportable que lui alors je ne lui en ferais pas non plus à lui.

Et, la vision de Louis arrêtant lui aussi tous ses gestes pour nous regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux lorsque je pu enfin déposer mes doigts contre le crâne de l'animal me fit comprendre combien il le voulait réellement. Il savait que si le chien me laissait l'approcher alors le bénévole de la SPA nous laisserait le garder pour un placement provisoire, alors il n'avait même pas fait de blague foireuse ou essayé de faire reculer le chien juste pour m'embêter. Au contraire, il nous regardait calmement, sans trop bouger pour ne pas faire peur au chien, la main sur le coeur comme si il retenait sa respiration. Et l'animal, après une petite minute de calme où personne n'osait trop bouger, alors que je caressais tranquillement le dessus de sa tête, se contenta d'aboyer de nouveau, toujours aussi joyeusement, baissant la tête sous ma main pour que je puisse avoir plus accès encore à son crâne.

-Il t'a adopté, pouffa Louis en s'allongeant de tout son long contre la nuque du chien, sur le ventre, avant de refermer ses bras et ses jambes autour de ce dernier comme pour lui faire un câlin, exactement comme il le faisait à mon mollet pour s'y accrocher quand il voulait m'embêter. On va pouvoir l'adopter aussi alors? Demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix suppliante, m'offrant sa meilleure moue larmoyante, tournant la tête sur le côté et battant des cils avant de pousser un véritable cri de joie lorsque j'acceptais.

Il se redressa en quelques secondes seulement, quittant le dos du chien d'un bond pour courir vers moi, les bras en l'air pour que je le monte à moi, ces derniers se refermant autour de mon cou dès qu'il fut assez haut. Il resta debout sur ma main, m'enlaçant à sa façon tout en répétant contre mon oreille et le visage perdu dans mes cheveux combien j'étais le meilleur. Et, rien que pour l'entendre répéter ça de nouveau, je venais de réaliser que je serais prêt à absolument tout.


	6. Chapitre 6:

L'herbe était fraîchement coupée de ce matin, l'odeur de gazon traînant autour de moi alors que l'arrosoir fraîche dans ma main contrastait avec la chaleur de ce début d'après-midi, le soleil frappant contre mes épaules et roulant le long de mon chapeau de paille alors que je caressais tranquillement les petits pétales de mes belles fleurs lézardant sous les rayons du soleil. Je leur racontais nos derniers jours avec Louis, parlait un peu de ma vie en les arrosant tranquillement, ignorant les cris du châtain un peu plus loin, jouant avec Bobo qui aboyait à tout va en lui courant après, loin de l'atmosphère calme qui nous enveloppait moi et mes fleurs. J'avais une petite attention pour chacune d'elles, les gratifiant d'un petit mot doux ou d'une caresse, regardant avec attention comment elles se portaient, jetant un petit regard aux pétales parfaitement éclos et éblouissant de leur couleur mon petit jardin.

-Vous avez de la chance, vous vous ne les entendez pas crier à longueur de journée, soufflais-je en me retournant pour faire face aux deux garnements qui se couraient après dans le jardin, souriant de voir Louis si heureux avant de m'asseoir tranquillement au milieu de mes belles roses jaunes, me fichant de salir mon pantalon de jardinage, observant mes deux colocataires de loin.

Louis n'avait pas grandi, depuis que l'on avait ramené Bobo chez nous il n'avait pas changé, n'ayant pas prit le moindre millimètre, et pourtant, il s'était habitué à sa nouvelle taille, pour son plus grand plaisir. Car qui disait une plus grande taille disait plus de bêtises, et ça, il l'avait bien comprit. Je m'étais amusé à le mesure et grand Louis faisait maintenant un peu moins d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Il était maintenant assez grand pour fouiller dans les placards, dormir dans mon armoire de vêtements et surtout planquer mes affaires dans tout un tas d'endroits incongrus pour pouvoir tranquillement me regarder chercher en riant dans son coin jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes affaires derrière la télévision, derrière les piles d'assiettes dans mes placards de la cuisine ou encore dans la machine à laver.

Bobo avait bien grandi lui en revanche, pas physiquement, mais mentalement il semblait bien plus à l'aise. Il n'avait plus peur du tout de Louis, jouant avec lui comme avec un autre chien et passant presque chaque seconde de son temps avec lui. Ils étaient inséparables. Les premiers jours avaient été compliqués, Bobo s'était laissé approché, laissait Louis le toucher ou s'asseoir près de lui pendant des heures à lui raconter sa vie comme si le chien allait lui répondre, mais il n'osait pas réellement bouger. Il restait dans son coin, ne courrait pas partout comme aujourd'hui, ne venait pas de lui-même vers nous et avait surtout encore du mal avec moi. Quand il avait accepté très facilement Louis, il avait eu du mal pendant un moment avec moi, il me laissait m'approcher mais se repliait légèrement sur lui-même ou n'osait plus trop bouger tant que j'étais près de lui. Et finalement, il avait fini par prendre confiance en moi, il n'avait plus peur lorsque j'étais près de lui, se laissait se faire caresser sans se replier sur lui-même ou même osait maintenant venir de lui même, s'installant parfois sur le canapé près de moi et hier soir seulement était même venu s'installer de lui-même sur mes genoux, virant Louis qui y était déjà, le petit homme ayant décidé de gentiment lui laisser la place en voyant dans mon regard combien ça m'avait rendu fier de le voir se laisser aller. Et avec Louis c'était le grand amour. Il l'avait rapidement accepté et jouait avec lui sans arrêt, n'ayant plus aucun mal avec le petit homme, dévoilant sa véritable personnalité lorsqu'il était près de lui. Un chien joueur et aimant. Et ça oui, il avait de l'amour à revendre et Louis en faisait les frais, pour son plus grand bonheur d'ailleurs. Le chien passait son temps à se coller au châtain, le suivait partout, mimait même parfois ses gestes et refusait de dormir si Louis n'était pas près de lui. C'était à la fois adorable et rassurant de voir que mine de rien l'on arrivait à le rendre heureux après ce qu'il avait vécu. Pour que deux familles différentes se retrouvent obligées de le remettre à la SPA c'est que ce chien devait réellement avoir du mal à donner sa confiance, alors j'étais réellement fier de ce que l'on avait réussit à faire même si je savais qu'une grande partie de cette avancée était entièrement liée à Louis. Il avait su amadouer Bobo avec sa petite taille et sa bouille de chaton si bien qu'il l'avait tout de suite prit pour un autre de ses amis chiens. J'avais beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, et Bobo aussi maintenant.

-Hey, gros lourdaud tu m'écrase, riait la voix de Louis à l'autre bout du jardin, ses petites mains appuyées contre le museau du chien pour le repousser alors que ce dernier, au dessus du corps du châtain, essayait de faire courir sa langue sur son visage. Hazz, Harry au secours, viens me sauver du lécheur sauvage, riait-il plus fort encore, tendant ses mains vers moi en roulant sur lui-même au sol.

-Désolé les filles, le petit lutin insupportable m'appelle, soufflais-je en tendant la main vers mes Bleuets, presque d'une aussi belle couleur que les yeux de Louis, bien qu'aucune fleur ne pourrait pourtant jamais les égaler.

Dans un petit sourire ravi de les rejoindre, je me relevais du sol, époussetant mon pantalon d'un passage rapide de mains, abandonnant mon arrosoir sur place avant de traverser le jardin vers les deux garnements, appelant Bobo dans l'espoir qu'il soit dans un bon jour et décide de venir vers moi, pleinement satisfait lorsqu'il releva le regard vers moi, un lueur de jeux dans le regard, fonçant jusqu'à moi lorsque je m'agenouillai dans l'herbe. Louis l'avait tellement fait jouer et l'avait tellement détendu qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à me rejoindre, oubliant qu'une partie de lui avait encore peur de moi. Et il n'hésita même pas une seconde seulement avant de se rendre dans mes bras tendus vers lui, nous faisant tomber en arrière alors qu'il se plaquait contre moi dans un aboiement joyeux, attirant l'attention de Louis qui poussa un cri de joie en courant pour nous rejoindre. Il se plaça aux côtés du chien dans mes bras, grimpant à l'aide de mon tee-shirt pour se hisser vers le haut et pouvoir arriver au niveau de la tête de Bobo qui s'était maintenant calmé et nous regardait tranquillement, la langue pendue et respirant rapidement.

-Quand est-ce que vous allez apprendre à bien vous comporter hein? Pouffais-je en déposant un baiser sur le front de Louis qui avait déjà les yeux fermés, comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, ce qui ne m'étonnerais absolument pas, Louis étant du genre à s'endormir n'importe où, principalement lorsqu'il venait de se défouler.

-Jamais, pouffa cependant ce dernier, glissant sa main entre les oreilles du chien qui semblait d'avis de faire une bonne sieste lui aussi, reposant sa truffe contre le torse de Louis quelques secondes après avoir baillé.

-Ouais je vois, c'est à moi de vous emmener au lit là c'est ça?

-Mmmh, souffla Louis en tournant sur lui-même pour se placer sur le ventre, rampant pour arriver près de mon visage et pouvoir placer sa tête dans mon cou. C'est une bonne idée, marmonna t-il en refermant ses poings contre mon tee-shirt et les poils de Bobo désormais parfaitement propres depuis qu'il avait eu le droit à un bon bain qui l'avait fait me détester un moment avant qu'il ne réalise que ça avait été pour son bien.

Et finalement il était réellement très beau, son poil était assez long, soyeux surtout, une cabane parfaite pour Louis qui s'y cachait sans cesse pour dormir. Ses petits yeux n'étaient finalement pas entièrement noir, ressemblant plutôt à un beau marron foncé maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus noyés dans la peur et ses oreilles étaient maintenant sans arrêt fièrement dressées au dessus de lui comme celles des lapins.

-Je vois, c'est partit alors, pouffais-je en resserrant mes bras autour du chien, indiquant à Louis de s'accrocher à moi alors que je le tenais de deux doigts, me relevant sans trop de mal, réveillant malgré tout Bobo qui planta à son tour son visage dans mon cou, près de celui de Louis, de peur de voir le vide sous lui, faisant hurler le petit homme qui s'essuya la joue humide d'avoir été plaquée contre la truffe du chien.

-Bobo c'est sale, rouspéta t-il en léchant de tout son long une bande de poils entre les deux yeux du chien comme pour se venger, se fichant bien que ce soit plus sale encore que ce que Bobo lui avait fait, le chien pensant alors qu'il voulait jouer de nouveau, se jetant sur Louis pour lui lécher le visage dans son entièreté, sa langue bien plus grande que la tête du châtain aidant à le faire gagner la bataille sous les cris exaspérés de Louis.

-Vous êtes vraiment intenables, marmonnais-je en entrant de nouveau dans la maison, les laissant se battre comme deux gosses, le chien ayant clairement le dessus même si Louis ne l'avouerait jamais, poussant la porte de la chambre du pied avant de déposer les deux monstres contre ce dernier. Allez, dormez et je veux plus vous entendre, insistais-je sans pouvoir cacher ma moue amusée, plus encore lorsque Louis se releva, mécontent, ses deux mains plaquées en poing sur ses hanches en me fixant d'un air mauvais.

-Hey oh, tu restes avec nous hein, réclamait-il non sans plus de politesse, fronçant des sourcils lorsque mon sourire s'accentua.

-Aucune chance, tu dors tout le temps Louis, j'ai clairement pas que ça à faire moi, et puis, comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours si fatigué d'abord?

-Ça fatigue de faire autant de choses pour un si petit corps je te signale, les bébés ça dort plus que moi alors qu'ils sont au moins trois fois plus grands et à eux tu leur dis rien!

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? Tu m'as déjà vu avec un bébé? Parce que je peux te dire que je leur fais toujours la morale, pouffais-je en m'agenouillant près du lit lorsque Louis sembla réellement mécontent de voir que j'allais le laisser. Allez Lou sérieusement, tu peux bien rester sans moi un moment non?

-Absolument pas, trépigna t-il en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches, arborant une petite moue réellement déçue, tapant même du pied sur le matelas sous lui, dans un geste absolument ridicule.

-Je dois aller nous faire à manger Lou, j'ai pas de temps à perdre, insistais-je en poussant un long soupir lorsque le châtain se jeta sur mon doigt tendu vers lui, l'attrapant entre ses petites mains pour le mordiller en grognant dans sa barbe, me fixant avec un air mauvais. Un jour je vais finir par te mettre à la porte, grognais-je en retirant mon doigt qu'il n'avait pas épargné, enroulant ma main autour de son tout petit corps pour le soulever dans les airs, ses membres virevoltant dans tous les sens bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Il donnait des coups de pieds et de poings dans les airs en me réclamant de le remettre au lit, poussant des petits cris lorsque je quittais la chambre pour rejoindre le salon, n'ayant aucune envie de le reposer. Il voulait dormir et il ne voulait pas me quitter alors il n'aura qu'à dormir dans la cuisine, ça ne sera pas encore à moi de changer mes plans. Alors, attrapant un de ses petits coussins préférés sur le canapé, celui avec les poils duveteux et le rembourrage, je rejoignais la cuisine pour le déposer sur le plan de travail.

-Tu vas me lâcher oui gros nul, rouspétait encore le nain entre mes doigts, ses dents se plantant dans ma main dans un petit rire fier de m'énerver lorsque je le posais enfin sur son lit de fortune.

-C'est toi le gros nul, marmonnais-je en me massant la main juste après l'avoir récupérée, ignorant les rires fier du monstre dans mon dos. Dors maintenant, insistais-je en lui envoyant un petit regard inquisiteur, tombant nez à nez avec son postérieur alors qu'il s'était penché pour tapoter l'oreiller et se créer un petit nid douillet pour sa sieste, s'allongeant quelques secondes plus tard de tout son long dessus.

-Je veux ton tee-shirt, réclamait-il en se relevant sur les coudes pour pouvoir m'observer de sur son perchoir, penchant la tête sur le côté et m'envoyant un regard de chien battu pour me faire craquer lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait fini par me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Allez, insista t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse dans un air bougon lorsque je ne levais même pas le petit doigt pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Promis je serais tout sage, insista t-il en clignant des paupières exagérément, tendant les bras vers moi dans l'attente que je lui donne ce qu'il attendait. Et je ne pouvais pas lui tenir tête plus longtemps quand il avait l'air si adorable.

-Je veux plus t'entendre, prévins-je en attrapant les bords de mon tee-shirt, le relevant sur le dessus de ma tête jusqu'à le retirer entièrement, Louis frappant dans ses mains fier de lui sans même prendre la peine de cacher son sourire ravi lorsqu'il attrapa enfin le tissus, l'étalant sur lui dans un soupir de bonheur, le remontant jusque sur ses épaules.

-T'es bien plus beau sans de toute façon, marmonna t-il d'une voix feutrée du au fait que sa bouche était maintenant entièrement plaquée et cachée derrière mon tee-shirt, ses petits doigts enroulés autour et le serrant comme une peluche.

-Petit voyeur, pouffais-je en me rendant déjà vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir les ingrédients nécessaires à la salade qui était prévue au menu pour le dîner, les étalant sur le plan de travail avec une planche à découper, un saladier et un couteau, qui fit particulièrement peur à Louis, qui tenta de passer son doigt contre la lame de ce dernier pour en juger la façon dont elle était aiguisé, faisant une petite moue déçue lorsque je l'en empêcha au dernier moment.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Et toi t'es aussi inconscient qu'agaçant, soufflais-je en revenant vers lui après avoir rincé mes légumes, ne lui prêtant absolument pas attention, même lorsqu'il se mit à tapoter le bout de son doigt sur mon poignet pour attirer mon attention, décidant qu'il allait finir par s'endormir enfin si je ne cédais pas.

Alors je le laissais pendant de longues minutes croquer dans chacun des aliments que je découpais, attraper mon petit doigt dès qu'il le pouvait, tirant dessus pour m'obliger à lui prêter de nouveau de l'attention ou jouant avec mon tee-shirt, roulant dedans, rentrant à l'intérieur et s'en servant de fouet pour me faire regretter de ne pas m'occuper de lui. Du moins, si il avait eu assez de force pour que ça fasse réellement mal. Et finalement, comme je l'avais prédit depuis le début, il avait simplement fini par s'endormir, sans même le voir venir lui-même. Enroulé à l'intérieur de mon tee-shirt, la main pendant dans le vide et la bouche grande ouverte, quelques ronflements lui échappant.

***

-Enfin un peu de considération, marmonna le petit homme derrière moi, sa faible voix endormie coupée par un bâillement me faisant sursauter alors que je me tournais vers lui, achevant la préparation de la table devant moi.

Louis était en train de s'étirer, toujours perché sur son oreiller au milieu du plan de travail, mon tee-shirt ayant glissé au sol après avoir été malmené par tous ses mouvements inconscients dans son sommeil. Il poussa un nouveau bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, plaçant sa main fermée en poing devant sa bouche pour l'estomper alors que ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux bouffis me donnaient envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

-Considération?

-Ouais, marmonna t-il en se frottant les yeux, faisant ensuite remonter sa main dans sa mèche lui tombant dans les yeux pour la relever sur son front, ses mèches partant directement dans tous les sens. T'as mis la table, clarifia t-il dans un sourire, pointant du menton le meuble devant moi comprenant maintenant une belle nappe et deux couverts. Je veux dire, tu m'as mis une assiette, je vais plus manger dans ton assiette comme un malpropre.

-Malpropre, j'irais pas jusque là, casse-couilles peut-être cela dit.

-Pauvre con, grogna t-il en attrapant une peau d'oignon restée non loin de lui, essayant de me l'envoyer au visage, la petite peau tombant au sol bien avant de m'atteindre tant elle était légère. Mais moi ça va pas me suffire, je veux un dîner aux chandelles, hop, mets des bougies et des pétales de roses sinon je vais manger avec Bobo.

-Qui te dis que c'était pas pour lui et moi justement que je mettais la table?

-Parce que tu m'aimes trop, marmonna t-il en tendant les bras, attendant que je vienne le chercher.

-J'en suis pas si sûr, soufflais-je amusé, tendant la main en arrivant près de lui pour le laisser s'y installer, assit, ne l'empêchant pourtant pas de tendre encore les bras, réclamant plus de ma présence encore.

-Je veux un bisous, réclamait-il en tordant sa lèvre inférieur, la faisant ressortir et plissant son menton, le tout se tordant dans un sourire lorsqu'il vit au rire qu'il fit échapper à mes lèvres que j'allais craquer.

Et je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps, me penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, au milieu de ses cheveux, ne faisant pourtant pas calmer sa moue triste censée me faire craquer alors qu'il tendit la joue à la place, un petit air fier sur les traits. Et dans un rire je déposais un baiser cette fois-ci sur la rondeur de sa joue, encore recouvertes d'une trace rouge dû au frottement contre le coussin.

Sa peau était chaude et douce si bien que je pouvais le sentir rien que contre mes lèvres, alors que le sourire sincère qui prit place sur ses lèvres tordit ses joues sous ma bouche, étirant sa peau alors que de petites ridules firent craquer cette dernière près de ses yeux.

-C'était le minimum à m'offrir si tu veux me faire partager un repas aux chandelles aussi bancale.

-Je te l'ai dit c'est avec Bobo que je vais manger espèce d'ingrat, grognais-je en donnant un petit coup du bout de l'index sur son front avant de reculer, le laissant passer sa main où je venais de taper en marmonnant que je lui avais fait mal quand nous savions tous deux que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de mon bain, réclamait-il en se relevant de son petit coussin, commençant à retirer son pull sans même que je n'ai eu le temps de récupérer son petit saladier où il prenait son bain depuis qu'il avait prit quelques centimètres.

Je le remplissais déjà d'eau assez chaude alors qu'un pantalon mal cousu par mes propres soins fut lancé par le petit homme, atterrissant directement sur ma main, le rire du châtain résonnant derrière moi, sincèrement amusé de lui même alors qu'il avançait près de moi vers l'évier. Il retira sans perdre de temps son boxer, un carré de tissus avec deux trous pour les jambes et un élastique à la taille, n'ayant pas su faire mieux, dès que le saladier fut rempli et déposé sur le plan de travail près de lui.

Sa réserve des premiers jours s'était envolée loin avec le temps, trouvant bien plus drôle de traverser la maison nu comme un vers juste pour m'entendre crier pour atteinte à la pudeur. C'était de toute façon bien plus facile comme ça puisqu'il ne pouvait pas prendre de bain sans mon aide.

-Allez, hop hop hop, vas me chercher mon gel douche, réclamait-il en entrant dans le saladier dans un soupir comblé, s'étirant vers l'arrière, adossé au rebord du récipient, ciselant ses muscles et faisant craquer ses os.

-Alors là, demandé comme ça t'as aucune chance, pour la peine tu vas te contenter de produit vaisselle, pouffais-je en attrapant le fameux produit rose fluo pour en verser une noisette dans le bain du petit homme sous ses grognements mécontents, une odeur de jasmin s'envolant autour de nous, faisant grogner un peu plus Louis.

-Super, je vais puer les fleurs.

-Bah oui, parce que t'es ma jolie fleur, riais-je en pinçant doucement sa joue, son visage tournant rapidement pour essayer de me mordre, le bout de son nez tapant sans le vouloir dans mon doigt au passage, se faisant mal à lui-même. Allez, laves-toi au lieu de faire l'andouille, ordonnais-je gentiment, lui envoyant un rapide sourire avant de disparaître vers le salon, lui laissant un peu d'intimité tout en m'étant trouvé une nouvelle occupation. J'allais faire de ce dîner un véritable dîner aux chandelles comme le voulait Louis.

Alors sans un bruit, m'assurant de ne pas attirer son attention je partis chercher dans les tiroirs du buffet du salon accueillant tous mes couverts le chandelier de ma mère, celui qu'elle ressortait toujours à noël et qu'elle avait laissé chez moi à la fin des fêtes cette année. Je le plaçais au centre de la table, le dépoussiérant légèrement avant de l'allumer de ma petite boîte d'allumettes presque vide, les trois grandes bougies rouges accrochées à ce dernier commençant à se consumer, m'obligeant à placer une assiette au dessous pour en récupérer la cire. Je récupérais aussi des petites serviettes en papier rouge, de la même couleur que les bougies, rangées dans le fond de mon buffet pour les plier en nénuphar comme Gemma m'avait apprit à le faire, les plaçant près des assiettes. La salade prévue pour le dîner n'allait pas réellement se prêter au jeu mais j'acceptais de sacrifier une des belles roses rouges du bouquet que j'avais ramené du boulot pour en déposer ses pétales autour de la table. J'en plaçais légèrement plus du côté de Louis malgré moi, comme si je voulais qu'il soit parfaitement comblé, plaçant un coquetier pour lui servir de verre, essayant d'imiter mon propre verre à pied en face de son assiette, déposant une bouteille de vin sur la table, seulement pour l'ambiance, car ni Louis ni moi n'allions y toucher.

Et, j'eus à peine le temps de finir mon œuvre que déjà Louis m'appelait de la cuisine, sa voix forte et claire m'indiquant clairement qu'il avait fini et que visiblement il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre longtemps que je me décide à venir l'aider. Alors, un sourire sur les lèvres, réellement amusé par le comportement de Louis, je laissais ma table en place, vérifiant une dernière fois que tout soit à sa place avant de revenir en cuisine. Le châtain était déjà debout à côté du saladier, les bras croisés sur son buste et la plante du pied tapotant le sol à intervalle régulier pour se donner l'air impatient.

-Je suis là, pouffais-je devant son regard insistant, récupérant le récipient transparent pour en vider l'eau dans l'évier de la cuisine et la remplacer par de l'eau claire et propre, laissant Louis se faufiler dedans pour se rincer alors que je partais déjà chercher une serviette en tissus propre dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer.

-Je vais te chercher des vêtements, pas de bêtises, prévins-je en lui lançant un regard sérieux, droit dans les yeux pour bien me faire comprendre si je ne voulais pas retrouver l'eau de son saladier vidée au sol ou la serviette noyée dans celle-ci.

-Oui patron, marmonna le petit homme en se frottant la peau tranquillement pour en faire disparaître un reste de mousse, fredonnant sans même réaliser que je quittais la pièce, sa petite voix disparaissant au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de la chambre, rapidement remplacée par un aboiement joyeux de Bobo lorsque j'en ouvris la porte.

Il se réveilla d'une longue sieste bien méritée, sa queue balayant l'air en frappant derrière lui alors qu'il m'observait de ses grands yeux à peine réveillés, me laissant approcher lorsque je tendis la main vers lui, arrivant doucement vers le lit pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je grattais doucement le milieu de son crâne, entre ses deux oreilles, un petit couinement ravi lui échappant avant qu'il ne fasse courir sa langue le long de mon poignet, réchauffant mon coeur de le voir se laisser aller un peu plus à chaque jour qui passaient, de le voir accepter que je ne lui voulais pas du mal. Bien au contraire. Et il semblait en prendre conscience un peu plus chaque jour, se laissant aller à ne plus se laisser diriger par la crainte, venant de lui-même vers moi bien plus souvent, me laissant l'approcher sans plus prendre peur. Petit à petit on avançait et je voyais rien que dans son attitude combien il était épanouis.

-Tu veux venir avec nous au salon mon grand? Demandais-je bien que je savais qu'il ne risquait pas de me comprendre, ne faisant même pas semblant, se contentant de bailler et de s'étendre dans le lit pour s'étirer, m'observant chercher une nouvelle tenue dans les affaires de Louis, curieusement, faisant tomber la tête sur le côté en sortant la langue, poussant un aboiement avant de sauter du lit pour me suivre lorsque je quittais de nouveau la pièce, tapotant ma cuisse au passage pour lui faire comprendre de me suivre.

-T'es trop long, grognait la voix trépignante de Louis d'un peu plus loin, m'ayant évidemment entendu revenir et décidant que c'était le moment de faire entendre sa mauvaise humeur.

-Je pourrais bien l'être plus juste pour t'embêter, répondis-je simplement, Bobo traînant heureux entre mes jambes, s'y frottant tout en me suivant en cuisine, jetant un regard étrange au nain encore installé sur le plan de travail, se séchant à l'aide d'une torchon qui était posé non loin, le lançant sur moi dès que je fus assez proche, se revêtant de sa moue grognon habituelle.

-Tu m'embêtes tout le temps de toute façon, marmonna t-il en attrapant les vêtements d'entre mes mains avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de les lui tendre, les enfilant en continuant de grogner dans son coin, les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés.

-Ouais parce que je t'aime bien, tu sais, qui aime bien châtie bien.

-Ouais bah tu ferais mieux de me détester alors, pouffa t-il en terminant d'enfiler son tee-shirt, recoiffant ses cheveux fraîchement lavés et dégoulinants encore sur son visage, lui faisant froncer le nez à chaque fois qu'une petite goutte glissait sur ce dernier jusqu'à atterrir à ses pieds.

-C'est sûrement ce que je vais faire si tu continues à faire ta tête de cochon, rétorquais-je en l'attrapant tout de même par la taille, le soulevant jusque sur mon épaule où il accepta de se percher sans attendre, commençant déjà à jouer avec mes boucles, en plaçant même une dans sa bouche pour la mordiller et tirer dessus comme un sauvage, riant de lui-même presque contre mon oreille.

Et je le laissais faire, sans rien dire, le temps de ranger la cuisine et tout ce que ce petit homme avait pu déranger, laissant toujours derrière lui un bien plus grand désordre qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer. Du haut de sa petite taille il en faisait même plus que moi et Bobo réunis. Mais je ne m'étais jamais résolu à pouvoir lui en vouloir, parce qu'à côté de tout ça il savait être l'être le plus adorable que j'avais pu rencontrer. Alors je le laissais s'acharner un peu plus longtemps encore sur mes cheveux, profitant même qu'il soit concentré sur autre chose que de m'embêter pour donner des croquettes à Bobo et sortir l'entrée que je nous avait prévu, rejoignant rapidement le salon sous les acclamations de Louis. Il se mit directement debout sur mon épaule, s'accrochant à mon oreille pour s'aider, ne se préoccupant pas de la grimace que ça fit naître sur mon visage, sautillant sur place en poussant un petit cri victorieux.

-Alors là, merci, merci, merci, chantonna t-il en se pressant contre mon cou, l'enroulant de ses bras dans une étreinte, recouvrant ma peau de baisers avant de descendre en vitesse le long de mon bras, sans servant comme d'un toboggan pour rejoindre la table et pouvoir observer de plus près les beaux pétales rouges.

Il en attrapa un avec des étoiles dans les yeux, le montant à son visage pour le sentir à pleins poumons dans un soupir ravi, se laissant tomber assit près de son assiette, m'envoyant un regard rapide pour me faire comprendre de prendre place à table à mon tour. Et je ne me fis pas prier. Je déposais le plateau de l'entrée qui était encore installé dans mes bras pour nous en servir, en déposant une petite cuillère dans l'assiette de Louis, riant en le voyant essayer de s'emparer de sa fourchette aussi grande que lui.

-Attends, marmonnais-je en me dirigeant de nouveau vers la cuisine, ayant déjà tout prévu, récupérant les petites fourchettes en plastique destinées normalement à se servir à l'apéritif, en récupérant une à la belle couleur orange fluo, laissant tomber mon idée de prendre la rose, sachant que ce serait un nouveau motif pour Louis de se mettre à grogner, revenant vers lui tout fier de ma trouvaille.

-Super, je vais manger avec des couverts de Barbie, grogna t-il clairement pas aussi emballé que moi, l'attrapant malgré tout et la maniant un moment dans l'air, un air dépité sur le visage avant de la planter dans son assiette tout de même, marmonnant que bientôt j'allais lui faire prendre le thé avec des peluches géantes.

-Ça serait le moment le plus palpitant de ta journée en même temps, pouffais-je en prenant place réellement à table cette fois-ci, en face d'un Louis assit sur la table près de son assiette et ayant décidé de finalement manger avec les mains.

-Dis celui qui a tellement pas d'amis qu'il parle aux fleurs.

-Et elles en ont eu tellement marre de m'entendre leur parler que pour se venger elles m'ont obligé à me coltiner un petit nain grincheux.

-T'es pas drôle, marmonna t-il simplement en réponse, se tournant dos à moi comme pour bouder dans son coin, baissant la tête sur ses bras croisés et poussant un petit soupir qui me fit comprendre qu'il ne jouait plus.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Tu sais bien que je rigole non? L'interpellais-je en me relevant de ma chaise pour faire le tour de la table et pouvoir lui faire face de nouveau, me demandant pourquoi il prenait soudainement tout à coeur.

Je fis passer le bout de mon doigt juste sous son menton, le relevant doucement, tombant sur deux grands yeux bleu presque larmoyants me regardant à travers ses longs cils noirs, sa bouche tordue en une grimace qui fit peser plus lourd encore mon coeur.

-J'ai mal au ventre, se plaignit-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur ce dernier, son visage reflétant combien il ne faisait pas semblant et avait réellement mal. Et je commence à avoir mal partout, insista t-il en remontant ses jambes près de lui pour les entourer de ses bras dans un soupir. Ça me tire les jambes et les bras.

-Ça te tire? C'est sûrement que tu grandis encore, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne te faisais pas mal avant?

-Non, avant je me réveillais plus grand et c'est tout, marmonna t-il la voix plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude, s'énervant dans son coin de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Je veux aller dormir encore, souffla t-il en tendant ses mains vers moi, ses petits yeux triste ne me laissant même pas l'occasion d'essayer de discuter avec lui du fait qu'il venait seulement de se réveiller.

Je soufflai rapidement sur le chandelier derrière nous pour en éteindre les bougies, décidant que j'allais rester avec Louis dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, incapable de le laisser souffrir seul. Je lui tendis ma main sur la table pour qu'il s'y installe en soupirant, serrant l'un de mes doigts entre ses mains avec force alors que je me redressais déjà. Je pris le temps de ramener mon entrée au réfrigérateur, ne sachant pas pour combien de temps on en aurait, appelant Bobo pour qu'il nous rejoigne, sachant déjà qu'il allait pleurer si on le laissait seul au beau milieu du salon, nous dirigeant tous les trois vers ma chambre sans un mot.

Je déposais un Louis plié en deux au beau milieu de mon oreiller, tapotant le matelas un peu plus bas pour faire comprendre au chien de le rejoindre, celui-ci s'étalant de tout son long sur la couverture sans broncher, posant sa truffe près de Louis, semblant toujours avoir ce besoin de rester près de lui. Et je m'éloignai un instant pour fermer les rideaux de la chambre, pas assez opaques pour faire entièrement disparaître la lumière extérieure mais suffisants pour créer une atmosphère feutrée. Puis, sans perdre de temps, je rejoignais mes deux colocataires, me glissant sous la couverture sans faire de bruits, essayant de ne pas déranger Louis qui avait déjà fermé les yeux, roulé en boule sur le lit et le visage encore tordu de douleur. Et, je fus à peine installé que déjà son petit corps se rapprocha de moi, se glissant dans mon cou en soupirant alors que je glissais ma main derrière lui pour faire courir mon index dans son dos, formant quelques caresses se voulant réconfortantes contre ce dernier, déposant un rapide baiser dans ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux à mon tour, bien décidé à profiter un peu du calme et de la chaleur rassurante des deux autres habitants de cette maison près de moi.


	7. Chapitre 7:

Ce réveil était le plus doux que j'avais eu depuis des années, sûrement même le plus doux que je n'avais jamais connu. Je me sentais parfaitement à ma place, bien au chaud comme enfermé au milieu d'un cocon de douceur alors que mon corps semblait incroyablement léger, comme parfaitement reposé. Il y avait un réel sentiment de sérénité qui planait autour de moi alors que je resserrais mes bras autour de la chaleur pressée contre moi, dans un soupir de bonheur. Chaleur qui se mit à bouger à son tour, se lovant un peu plus contre mon corps, amplifiant ma sensation de sécurité et d'accalmie qui coulait dans mes veines jusqu'à ce que la petite voix endormie de Louis n'achève de me réveiller.

-Hey, euh Harry?

-Chut Lou, je dors, grognais-je en enfonçant mon visage contre cette étoffe chaude près de moi, le rire de Louis empli de bonne humeur résonnant directement contre mon oreille quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Harry je suis sérieux, regardes-moi, plaida t-il alors que son odeur fleurie délicate refusait de s'éloigner de moi, comme s'il était partout autour de moi, contribuant sans le moindre doute à ce sentiment de sérénité volant dans la pièce qui, justement, me donnait tout sauf envie de me réveiller. J'étais beaucoup trop bien ainsi. C'est important, insista Louis avant qu'un aboiement de Bobo ne résonne à son tour, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

La chaleur disparu directement ensuite alors que du mouvement dans le lit se fit entendre, le chien se mettant à couiner de bonheur alors que Louis lui parlait comme un enfant à sa peluche, le couvrant d'amour, m'obligeant à grogner, tendant la main dans le lit à l'aveugle pour retrouver mon Louis et le ramener vers moi, toute cette douceur qui m'entourait ayant disparu dès qu'il s'était éloigné de moi. Et ce fut avec surprise que ma main se fit attraper et mordiller, comme Louis aurait pu le faire, si seulement les mains qui me tenaient n'étaient pas si grandes et les dents s'attaquant à moi si pointues.

-Hey, m'écriais-je directement, retirant ma main de cet étau qui me tenait, ouvrant les yeux directement, poussant un second cri lorsque je tombais face au visage amusé et fier de Louis. Un Louis ayant définitivement grandi bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer en une nuit à peine, il avait désormais réellement la taille d'un humain, un petit humain certes, mais un humain. Mais? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Bah j'ai grandi, pouffa t-il comme si tout était parfaitement normal, déposant rapidement un baiser entre les deux oreilles de Bobo qui le remercia en lui léchant la joue sans aucune retenue, faisant éclater Louis dans un rire sincère avant qu'il ne roule dans le lit jusqu'à moi, sans cacher son sourire éclatant.

-T'as vu ça? Demanda t-il tout heureux, se lançant directement vers moi pour enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou, me serrant contre lui avec une force bien trop importante, n'étant visiblement pas encore habitué à sa nouvelle forme. Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans devoir me cacher dans ta foutue poche qui pu la lavande.

-Hey, c'est l'odeur de ma lessive, marmonnais-je sans trop savoir ce que je disais, incapable de décrocher mon regard de Louis et de son visage en face du mien dont chaque parcelle rayonnait de bonheur.

-Ouais bah elle pu je te signales, se contenta t-il de répondre avant de fondre dans mon cou pour le couvrir de baisers comme à son habitude, sa barbe maintenant réellement formée grattant ma peau et ses cheveux chatouillant la bas de mon menton. Je suis trop content, résonna sa voix alors qu'il reculait de nouveau, bougeant dans tous les sens sous l'énervement, se redressant assit dans le lit, remontant ses mains vers lui pour les observer dans tous les sens avant de faire bouger ses jambes à leur tour. Les vêtements qu'il portait la veille s'étaient agrandis eux aussi avec lui et laissaient maintenant deviner bien plus facilement tous les défauts qu'ils avaient, me rendant réellement honteux d'être à l'origine de la création de ces horreurs. Vite, marmonna Louis en rampant jusqu'au bout du lit, je veux voir quelle taille je fais par rapport à toi, allez hop, debout le géant.

-T'es géant aussi maintenant je te signales, soufflais-je en retirant la couverture qui recouvrait mon corps, la faisant disparaître bien plus loin, presque à mes pieds, faisant tomber mes jambes en dehors du lit pour me relever à mon tour, retenant mon souffle lorsque je fis face à Louis.

Il l'était déjà lorsqu'il faisait la taille d'une sauterelle mais c'était devenu réellement flagrant maintenant qu'il avait une taille humaine à peu près normale, il était magnifique. Ses grands yeux étaient bien plus expressifs maintenant qu'ils étaient plus visibles, chacun des petits détails de son visage invisible lorsqu'il était plus petit étaient maintenant juste sous mes yeux, le rendant réellement plus beau. Ses yeux étaient entourés de petites ridules remontant tout droit de son sourire sincère alors que son petit nez fin se terminait légèrement en trompette juste au dessus de sa barbe bien plus fournie que la mienne, à mon grand désarroi. Ses joues étaient fines et creuses alors que ses pommettes elles, étaient osseuses, ressortant légèrement de ses joues, leur donnant une forme rebondies donnant l'impression à ses yeux d'être plus petits et légèrement creusés, plus encore lorsqu'ils étaient juste sous son arcade sourcilière très marquée. Mais le plus adorable était la façon dont la joie évidente sur son visage faisait se plisser ses yeux et remonter son nez. En fait Louis était imparfaitement parfait.

-T'es beau, pouffais-je en m'approchant de lui, toujours autant incapable de décrocher mon regard du sien, ses petits cheveux encore emmêlés par le sommeil retombant maladroitement sur son front et lui donnant l'air sauvage.

-Pff, on le savait déjà ça, je suis grand surtout, insista t-il en tendant ses mains vers moi pour me réclamer d'enfin venir, son sourire s'affaiblissant légèrement quand il se rendit compte que malgré tout je faisais toujours au moins une tête de plus que lui.

-Mais c'est pas juste ça, grogna t-il en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds en boudant.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail ça Louis, t'as une taille tout à fait normale, personne ne pourra deviner que tu faisais la taille d'un jouet d'enfant il y a quelques heures seulement, et puis, je suis plutôt grand moi tu sais.

-Ouais bah ça je le sais mieux que tout le monde, marmonna t-il en tapant du pied comme à son habitude, ce châtain ne s'arrêtant jamais de bouder. J'ai la taille de Gemma, marmonna t-il en se tournant vers le miroir de ma chambre, sa bouche tordue en une grimace, j'ai la taille d'une fille.

-Ouais mais Gemma est grande, tu as une taille normale Louis je te le jure, pouffais-je en approchant pour pincer sa joue, pouvant réellement le faire sans avoir peur de lui faire mal, ses grognements s'accentuant alors qu'il frappa ma main dans une moue de chiot mal léché.

-Me touche pas, riait-il en se frottant la joue commençant à devenir légèrement rouge d'être maltraitée, n'étant pas réellement vexé, s'amusant seulement à se regarder sous toutes ses coutures dans le miroir, insistant sur le fait que c'était plus agréable que de se regarder dans le reflet d'une cuillère. Je veux sortir Harry, tous les deux dans la rue sans que j'ai à me cacher, demandait-il directement, se retournant vers moi en réunissant ses mains entre elles pour me supplier, battant des cils et faisant la moue.

-On pourrait aller prendre le petit-déjeuner dehors, soufflais-je en jetant un regard à la fenêtre devant nous diffusant un grand soleil, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que nous étions déjà au lendemain matin bien que je n'avais pas été censé m'endormir hier soir mais seulement tenir compagnie à Louis, si bien que je n'avais pas pu dîner.

-Oh oui c'est génial, je vais réellement manger pour la première fois au lieu de picorer dans ton assiette, sauta t-il de joie en tapant dans ses mains et sautant sur place avant de se jeter à mon cou, riant contre ce dernier et enroulant une nouvelle fois ses bras autour de moi, déposant un baiser bruyant sur ma joue. On y va alors?

-Tu ferais sans doute mieux de te changer tout de même avant, je dois bien reconnaître que mes talents de couturier n'étaient pas si impressionnants que ça. Je vais te prêter des vêtements, marmonnais-je déçu de devoir reconnaître ma défaite, rejoignant mon armoire sans perdre de temps.

-Tu vas me prêter des vêtements? Alors ça c'est vraiment incroyable, je vais porter les habits du géant, pouffa t-il en apparaissant déjà derrière moi tout excité, déjà visiblement familiarisé à sa nouvelle taille quand ça me semblait encore tellement étrange. Je voulais le faire s'asseoir sur le lit et répondre à toutes mes questions bien que je savais que ni lui ni moi n'en avions les réponses.

-Je veux ça, réclamait-il directement en attrapant un de mes pulls de sport que je ne mettais que les rares fois où j'arrivais à trouver le courage de me traîner dehors pour un footing.

-C'est pour faire du sport ça Lou.

-Et alors? Je vais me promener pour la première fois d'accord, ça se trouve ça va être du sport t'en sais rien, et puis je le trouve beau, insista t-il en tendant la main pour le récupérer peu importe ce que j'en pense, retirant sans perdre de temps ses propres vêtements.

-Oh non mais Louis je rêve! M'écriais-je en me tournant dos à lui lorsqu'il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se mettre entièrement nu.

-Oh ça va tu la connais, pouffa t-il en enfilant le pull alors que je lui lançais au visage un de mes boxers sans perdre de temps.

-Oui mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle faisait à peine un demi centimètre!

-Ah c'est ça en fait, t'es complexé parce que maintenant elle est plus grande que la tienne?

-Alors là, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, pouffais-je en ayant l'air malgré moi bien trop prétentieux.

-Mouais, je l'ai vu aussi la tienne elle est pas si grande que ça, se moqua t-il directement, un sourire contagieux sur les lèvres avant de s'avancer pour déposer un baiser dans ma nuque et en profiter pour récupérer un de mes shorts de sport en même temps. Quoi? J'ai des belles jambes maintenant, c'est l'occasion de les montrer à tout le monde.

-Tu vas faire tourner des têtes, me moquais-je en sentant encore la brûlure de la pression de ses lèvres contre ma peau sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

Louis était toujours le même, à part ses un mètre cinquante de plus il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi grognon, aussi sûr de ce qu'il voulait et aussi attachant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait grandi que je devais trouver étrange de le voir agir comme il le faisait déjà avant, rien n'avait changé entre nous. Alors je ne devais pas mettre des distances qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être entre nous juste parce qu'il ne faisait plus la taille d'un moucheron.

-Allez, maintenant on peut y aller, soufflais-je en jetant un regard d'ensemble vers le châtain qui se trémoussait dans ses nouveaux vêtements, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de répondre, me dirigeant déjà vers l'entrée pour enfiler mes chaussures, en cherchant une paire pour Louis que je lui tendis sans perdre de temps dès qu'il me rejoignit.

-On va aller où? On peut aller là où t'achète les croissants des fois le matin? Parce que eux alors là ils sont trop bons, commença déjà à réclamer Louis, faisant la moue lorsqu'il eu fini d'enfiler les chaussures, levant son pied pour le bouger dans les airs avec un air peu sûr de lui. C'est trop grand ton truc, marmonna t-il en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches et fronçant les sourcils mécontent. T'en as fait exprès.

-Non Lou je t'assures, pouffais-je en jetant un regard d'ensemble à son air énervé qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Je t'ai donné mes chaussures les plus petites, tu sais les tailles de pieds ça varie beaucoup ça veut pas dire que tu es petit, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui sont plus petites que moi et qui ont des plus grands pieds, ou l'inverse. On ira t'acheter des chaussures à ta taille après le petit-déjeuner, assurais-je pour faire disparaître ce froncement de sourcils disgracieux qui cachait la beauté de ses yeux.

-Je veux des baskets, marmonna t-il simplement en prenant la porte sans m'attendre alors que je vérifiais que Bobo ai bien des croquettes pour son réveil, celui-ci dormant encore paisiblement dans mon lit, bien content qu'on lui fiche la paix un instant.

-Si tu veux, riais-je à l'avance du style qu'il allait avoir en verrouillant la porte derrière nous.

***

-T'as conscience au moins que c'est super moche?

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi, il y a deux jours tu portais du carton découpé avec un élastique dessus en guise de chaussures. C'est bien plus classe que ce que toi tu veux, c'est des baskets de sport que tu me demande là.

-C'est pas de ma faute si t'as aucun goût en même temps, parce que tes pantalons trop grands où on peut rentrer à deux dedans et tes pulls avec des ours ou Mickey dessinés dessus c'est pas mieux. Je dois te rappeler que t'as plus cinq ans?

-Crois-moi, un gamin de cinq ans serait mort depuis longtemps s'il devait vivre avec toi comme je le fais.

-Tu parles, t'es surtout bien content d'avoir un peu de compagnie dans ta vie toute triste, pouffa t-il en passant à côté de moi, snobant le rayon dans lequel je venais de le conduire pour rejoindre celui des baskets un peu plus loin, déposant un baiser sur mon épaule au passage, pour s'assurer que je ne prenne pas mal sa réflexion.

Et puis de toute façon il avait raison alors je ne me serais pas permis de mal le prendre, cela dit, il n'était pas toujours la compagnie la plus reposante que j'aurais pu avoir, ce n'était jamais de tout repos avec Louis. Mais finalement je m'y étais fait.

-Bon, marmonnais-je en arrivant de nouveau derrière lui. Prends ce que tu veux ça m'est égal mais dépêches toi parce que je commence à vraiment avoir faim.

Parce que oui, ce petit garnement avait finalement décidé qu'il préférait acheter ses chaussures tout de suite et maintenant, avant même de pouvoir manger nos fameux croissants, sinon il faisait la tête. Et déjà que j'avais eu du mal à ne pas céder quand il faisait sa moue en miniature, maintenant que je l'avais en version taille humaine c'était impossible. Je ne sais pas comment il s'en était sortit mais il était plus mignon encore maintenant que quand il était minuscule. Peu de gens pouvaient rivaliser avec ça. Il avait ce truc qui me faisait craquer à chaque fois, je ne savais pas bien si c'était la façon qu'il avait de faire ressortir sa lèvre inférieur et plisser son menton pour se donner l'air triste ou l'éclat dans ses yeux qui accaparait toutes mes pensées à chaque fois mais il savait me mener à la baguette.

-Ahah! Je savais bien que tu tiendrais pas bien longtemps, s'exclama t-il en se dépêchant d'attraper entre ses bras la paire qui lui faisait de l'œil, pas du tout dérangé d'avouer qu'il savait que je ne pouvais pas rester sérieux face à lui.

Et en voyant mon froncement de sourcils il reposa la boîte sur le banc où il avait essayé toutes ses chaussures jusque là, seulement pour un instant, et se jeta dans mes bras sans la moindre retenue. Ses jambes finirent enroulées autour de ma taille, ses bras autour de mon cou, me forçant à glisser mes mains dans son dos pour le maintenir contre moi et l'empêcher de tomber.

-Je peux te faire des vrais câlins maintenant, souffla t-il juste contre mon oreille, visiblement réellement ravi de cette idée, avant de reposer sa tête sur mon épaule, le visage tourné vers mon cou dans un petit souffle de bonheur qui percuta ma peau sensible et la couvrit de frissons.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque je dû m'asseoir sur ce fameux banc pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, resserrant seulement son corps contre le mien, déposant même un baiser contre la peau où résidaient ses lèvres, riant quand ça fit frissonner tout mon corps contre lui.

-On est entrain de se donner en spectacle, pouffais-je en jetant un regard autour de nous pour m'assurer que personne ne nous regarde.

-Ah ça oui et quel spectacle, ria t-il contre moi avant de se redresser, déposant un rapide baiser sur mon front avant de quitter ce banc et mes genoux contre lesquels il s'était retrouvé assit, récupérant sa boîte de chaussure dans un sourire conquis, m'envoyant un clin d'œil avant de disparaître vers la caisse comme une diva, se trémoussant dans son bel ensemble Adidas.

Et l'envie de se laisser se débrouiller à la caisse sans argent me traversa l'esprit mais l'air ravi qui faisait rayonner son visage depuis que je l'avais laissé choisir ces chaussures me contraignait à agir pour ne pas le voir disparaître de si tôt. Et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire lorsque en arrivant vers lui je pu le voir discuter joyeusement avec une vieille dame à la caisse, lui racontant sans gêne combien il aimait ses nouvelles chaussures, les ayant déballées pour les lui montrer. Et même si elle n'en avait sûrement rien à faire la dame ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de sourire sincèrement, s'extasiant avec lui sur ses baskets qu'elle n'aimait sûrement pas elle non plus, étant de toute évidence elle aussi déjà tombée sous son charme. Et c'était assez rassurant de voir que je n'étais pas le seul que Louis pouvait attraper dans ses filets tout en étant inquiétant, me faisant réaliser que je n'allais jamais pouvoir lui tenir tête.

-Louis, arrêtes d'embêter la dame, souriais-je en arrivant vers lui, tapotant gentiment l'arrière de sa tête comme pour faire rentrer le message, ne faisant aucun commentaire lorsqu'il en profita pour rapidement venir se coller à moi.

-Oh il ne m'embête pas, je suis admirative d'une telle joie de vivre, ria t-elle sincèrement avant de rejoindre la caisse lorsque ce fut à son tour de régler ses articles.

-Et bah, j'ai ma forme humaine depuis même pas une heure et on m'admire déjà, je vais faire de grandes choses Harry tu vas voir.

-De grandes choses pour un tout petit homme, pouffais-je en attrapant sa main pour le guider vers la seconde caisse lorsque l'homme derrière nous fit signe de le rejoindre, attirant l'attention de Louis qui observa nos mains liées d'un sourcil relevé.

Il était vrai que c'était la première fois que l'on pouvait le faire, ses mains étant trop petites avant pour me le permettre, si bien qu'il ne devait sûrement pas comprendre ce que ça voulait dire et pourquoi je faisais ça, moi même ne le sachant pas réellement, ayant seulement agit sans réfléchir. Alors pour ne pas le faire se poser plus de questions je me contentai de dénouer nos mains, attrapant moi-même la boîte à chaussures de Louis pour la donner au vendeur et sortir ma carte bleu, le châtain n'ayant pour autant toujours pas décollé son regard de nos mains maintenant loin l'une de de l'autre. Et sans hésiter plus longtemps il décida simplement d'attraper de nouveau ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne, m'envoyant un sourire comblé juste après.

-J'aime bien, commenta t-il seulement dans sa barbe, de façon à ce que je sois le seul à l'entendre, me forçant à ne pas sourire comme un détraqué alors que je rentrais mon code de carte dans le petit lecteur face à moi, enroulant consciencieusement mes doigts autour de ceux du petit homme, resserrant nos mains.

-Et voilà, me sortit de mes pensées le caissier en me tendant son ticket de caisse pour le placer dans la boîte à chaussures directement, qu'il me tendit dans un sourire professionnel mais chaleureux. Bonne journée à vous, concluait-il avant de faire signe au prochain client de prendre notre place, n'ayant visiblement pas plus de temps à perdre.

-Merci Hazz, marmonna Louis derrière moi alors que l'on rejoignait la voiture, se laissant guider paresseusement, continuant à observer les étalages de chaussures devant lui, fredonnant l'air de la chanson que l'on avait écouté à l'allée complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

-De rien Lou.

Et il resta silencieux tout le temps du trajet jusqu'au café pas loin de chez moi où j'avais l'habitude de me rendre pour passer le temps. Il avait fixé le paysage par la fenêtre de la voiture pendant tout ce temps, continuant à jeter par moment des regards admiratifs à son nouveau corps, totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu viens Lou? On est arrivés.

Le petit châtain tourna directement la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés, n'ayant visiblement même pas remarqué que je venais de me garer, se contentant d'hocher de la tête pendant que je détachais sa ceinture, ce dernier n'ayant toujours pas compris que simplement tirer dessus ne suffisait pas à la retirer, avant de quitter la voiture à mon tour pour le rejoindre.

Il n'attendit qu'à peine quelques secondes avant de nouer de nouveau nos mains, un sourire ravi sur le visage, visiblement fier de lui.

-Assieds-toi, soufflais-je en passant une main dans son dos pour l'arrêter une fois que l'on fut en terrasse, décidant que le temps était de notre côté pour nous permettre de prendre notre petit-déjeuner à l'extérieur.

Le soleil était légèrement caché derrière les nuages mais ne se gênait pas pour chauffer le sol avec force, tombant sur nos épaules et glissant sur le reste de nos corps, nous réchauffant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Les oiseaux chantaient sur les arbres près de nous, entourant la terrasse tout en la baignant légèrement dans l'ombre de leurs branches fournies, se reflétant sur le visage admiratif de Louis qui avait prit place à table, jetant des regards fascinés à tout ce qui l'entourait, ne me prêtant déjà plus la moindre attention.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre?

-Prendre quoi? Demanda t-il en reportant enfin son regard dans le mien, ses sourcils froncés comme s'il réfléchissait avant de baisser les yeux sur le menu devant nous. Oh, euh, je voudrais un croissant comme celui que tu m'as fait goûter l'autre fois, et un chocolat aussi, réclamait-il sans perdre de temps avant de reporter son attention sur le couple à la table près de nous, fronçant plus fort ses sourcils et faisant la moue en voyant leurs mains réunies sur la table.

Il prit son air grognon, sans même que je ne sache ce qui le dérangeait avant que son bras ne s'étende à travers la table pour s'emparer du mien. Il lia nos mains entre elles, les observant pendant de longues secondes, semblant réfléchir à toute allure avant qu'un sourire fier ne prenne place sur ses lèvres. Il releva le regard vers moi, l'air fier de lui avant de reporter son attention sur la table d'à côté, poussant un soupir surpris et étonné lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le baiser que nos voisins de tables étaient en train d'échanger. Et ils ne faisaient pas dans la simplicité, si personne ne les dérangeaient sans doute qu'ils auraient pu se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

-Euh, ils font quoi là? C'est normal ça? Demanda Louis assez fort pour que plusieurs personnes autour puissent l'entendre, faisant éclater quelques rires discrets autour de nous sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Ils s'embrassent, pouffais-je en resserrant nos mains pour le faire décrocher le regard du pauvre couple, espérant récupérer son attention. C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est amoureux.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ça déjà?

-Et bien j'en sais rien, hum, être amoureux c'est quand on tient à une personne et qu'on veut finir sa vie avec, je pense.

-Bah nous on est amoureux alors?

-Non, non, c'est, nous on est amis, ce n'est pas la même chose, l'amour c'est plus fort. C'est quand ton coeur se met à battre très fort quand tu vois la personne ou quand tu pense à elle, quand ton corps frissonne quand elle te touche, ce genre de choses.

-Oh, marmonna t-il sans que mon explication ne fasse disparaître son froncement de sourcils, l'amplifiant même malgré moi alors qu'il récupéra sa main en marmonnant des choses que je ne compris même pas, un air triste sur les traits. Et toi tu es pas amoureux de moi alors?

-Et bien non Louis on est amis, pouffais-je en m'avançant sur la table pour récupérer sa main dans la mienne, n'appréciant pas réellement qu'il ai l'air si chagriné. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant?

-Ça veut dire que j'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser?

-Euh, et bien tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, enfin si la personne est d'accord bien sûr, il y a des gens qui s'embrassent sans être amoureux alors, je ne dirais pas que tu as pas le droit de le faire, seulement que ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on fait avec un ami.

-C'est nul tes règles, grogna t-il en récupérant sa main une nouvelle fois pour pouvoir croiser ses bras sur son torse.

Et il ne prononça plus le moindre mot de toute la matinée, ayant picoré son croissant tout juste commandé en lançant des regards assassins au pauvre couple à côté de nous, si bien qu'ils avaient du finir par changer de table, sans que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qui l'avait dérangé. Mais avec le temps, j'avais fini par comprendre Louis, il se vexait toujours pour des affaires sans importance et l'oubliait aussi vite que c'était venu. Alors je m'étais contenté de ne pas le chercher, attendant calmement qu'il se calme et revienne à moi, ce qui arriva environ deux heures plus tard une fois de retour à la maison. Il était premièrement directement partit s'enfermer dans la chambre, claquant même la porte au passage, puis, après s'être visiblement calmé, était venu me rejoindre au salon sur le canapé. Il s'était glissé dans mes bras, cachant sa tête dans mon cou, et il n'avait rien dit pendant de longues minutes, se contentant de rester là en déposant par moments des baisers contre ma peau, son visage plaqué contre cette dernière. Et c'est alors que je pensais qu'il ne parlerait plus jamais qu'il s'était contenté de dire, tout bas et la voix chargée de sommeil « Tu sais moi je suis amoureux de toi. ». Et avant même que je n'ai pu avoir le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit il s'était déjà endormit.


	8. Chapitre 8:

Le soleil tapait contre les grandes fenêtres de ma boutique, se reflétant sur les murs blancs de cette dernière et nourrissant mes fleurs au passage, les rendant plus belles et lumineuses chaque jour. Elles resplendissaient de toute leur beauté à chaque recoins de la pièce, de mon cabinet à fleurs comme Louis aimait l'appeler. Différentes couleurs se mélangeaient entre elles, le rouge des Begonias et des Cosmos, le bleu des Myosotis et des Pervenches et le beau rose de mes Oeillets. Il n'y avait aucun endroit sur terre où je pouvais me sentir mieux, hormis sans doute près de Louis et de sa chaleur, parce qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait il restait la plus belle des fleurs. Même avec plusieurs centimètres de plus. À vrai dire, tout se passait à merveille depuis qu'il avait grandi il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines, il était déjà devenu si important dans ma vie avant cela, maintenant il était presque devenu ma vie entière. À chaque seconde qui passait Louis était toujours près de moi, ou bien quelque part dans mes pensées, soit il me tournait autour dans la vrai vie soit il tournait en rond dans le fil de mes pensées. J'avais toujours un coin de mon esprit tourné vers lui à me demander comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait, si il ne se faisait pas encore courir après par un Bobo surexcité voulant lui lécher le visage. En réalité, dès qu'il n'était plus dans la même pièce que moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ne penser plus qu'à lui, c'était parfois handicapant, mais la plupart du temps ça me réchauffait juste le coeur.

Et, bien souvent il m'arrivait de penser à ce qu'il avait murmuré contre mon oreille cette première journée que nous avions passés ensemble depuis sa nouvelle taille. Je me rappelais de sa petite voix cassée contre mon oreille annonçant qu'il pensait être amoureux de moi. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, du moins il ne pouvait pas réellement le savoir, il n'avait jamais connu que moi, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'était l'amour, il pensait l'être parce qu'il passait tout son temps avec moi, j'étais le centre de sa vie malgré nous, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait de réels sentiments. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de comparaison. Moi je savais, je reconnaissais que lorsqu'il était près de moi mon corps réagissait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait, bien plus que si n'importe qui d'autre aurait été à mes côtés. Ma peau se couvrait de frissons dès qu'il me touchait, prenait ma main, enroulait ses doigts autour de mon bras ou posait sa tête sur mon épaule. Et je ne parlais pas de tous ses baisers qu'il déposait sur ma peau sensible dès qu'il le pouvait, vieille habitude qu'il n'avait pas quitté, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Nous étions toujours aussi proches maintenant bien que les choses étaient, sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, différentes pour moi. Je ne vivais plus ses étreintes de la même façon, plus maintenant que je pouvais sentir son corps entièrement plaqué contre le mien, ses bras dans mon dos, et ses mains contre moi. Plus maintenant que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mon cou, que sa présence résonnait partout autour de moi et plus seulement sur quelques centimètres de ma peau. Tout était plus intense, plus grand. Comme lui.

Alors c'était à mon tour de me poser des questions. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux de Louis, je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de sensations près de lui depuis que je l'avais trouvé dans une fleur, pourquoi les choses semblaient-elles si différentes maintenant? En réalité, je refusais d'y penser, je me contentais de vivre le moment présent sans me poser la moindre question de peur d'en trouver les réponses. Je ne savais pas où toute cette histoire allait me mener, je ne voulais pas perdre ce qui nous unissait encore Louis et moi alors je refusais de ne serait-ce que réfléchir à tout ça.

-Et voilà mes jolies, le soleil se couche, soufflais-je en relevant le bras vers les airs pour faire courir mes doigts contre les pétales de mes roses rouges, les couvrant de toute ma douceur avant de rejoindre la caisse pour la verrouiller, jetant un regard aux murs baignés dans un bel orange doré, reflet de la lueur naissante du soleil entrain de se coucher.

Je jetais un dernier regard à toutes les belles variétés de fleurs autour de moi, m'assurant que tout allait bien et que je pouvais quitter la boutique le cœur léger, leur adressant un dernier au revoir en baissant les stores de ma devanture pour la nuit, verrouillant la boutique derrière moi après l'avoir quittée, un petit soupir échappant à mes lèvres alors que je m'avançais dans le parking désert. Le soleil glissait sur le gravier, le faisant miroiter alors que je rejoignais ma voiture, la déverrouillant rapidement, la chaleur de cette dernière restée tout l'après-midi au soleil filant directement autour de moi dès que j'ouvris la portière pour me glisser dans l'habitacle. En quelques secondes la radio fut lancée, résonnant dans le véhicule et légèrement en dehors grâce à la fenêtre près de moi restée ouverte alors que le son du moteur résonnait dans l'air lorsque je quittais le petit parking.

La route n'était pas longue, tout au plus quelques minutes et je la connaissais déjà par cœur pour l'avoir réalisée quasiment tous les jours pendant des années. Alors je me laissais parfois me perdre dans la musique qui défilait autour de moi, filait dans mes pensées parfois plus que je ne l'aurais dû. Et il arrivait bien souvent que je sois chez moi avant même de l'avoir vu venir, réalisant une fois garé que j'étais arrivé, sachant pourtant combien ce n'était pas une habitude que je devrais prendre. Mais cette fois-ci ne fut pas l'exception à la règle, encore une fois je mis sûrement à peine quelques minutes avant de rejoindre le petit parking devant chez moi, résonnant bien trop fort en moi l'idée que j'allais bientôt rejoindre Louis qui avait passé la journée seul à la maison.

En règle générale il lui arrivait de m'accompagner, il discutait avec mes clients, faisait régner la bonne humeur à la boutique, ne manquant jamais une seule occasion de se moquer de ma façon de discuter avec mes fleurs. Et à vrai dire ça m'allait parfaitement. Les journées étaient toujours tellement plus simples et belles avec Louis, il rendait les moments les plus insignifiants incroyablement agréables rien que par sa présence, sa façon de discuter sans arrêt sans même attendre de réponses, parlant pour lui-même et occupant tout l'espace sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était simple, avec Louis je ne pouvais pas m'ennuyer une seule seconde.

Et c'est avec cette idée en tête que je verrouillais ma voiture, l'abandonnant sur sa place avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée, les aboiements de Bobo résonnant déjà de l'intérieur, comme s'il m'attendait, bien que la façon dont Louis lui criait après de « pas en rajouter une couche » m'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fais? M'écriais-je malgré moi à peine la porte d'entrée ouverte, une odeur de cramé et une épaisse fumée filant vers moi alors que le visage paniqué de Louis m'observait de la cuisine, une manique à chaque main et un plat presque noir entre les mains.

-Euh, marmonna t-il seulement, sans se départir de son air ahuri, se plaçant sur le côté pour me laisser passer et découvrir que les dégâts étaient pire encore dans la cuisine.

Le four était grand ouvert, la vitre noire et une fumée s'en échappant encore alors que la table était remplie d'ingrédients en tout genre qui avaient été à moitié nettoyés et à moitié abandonnés là, autant que la pile de vaisselle sale dans l'évier un peu plus loin.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'as fais, répétais-je en me ruant vers la fenêtre au dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine pour faire s'échapper cette fumée et cette odeur de brûlé qui semblait s'amplifier un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-J'ai voulu faire comme toi mais, ton truc là, il a pas sonné alors que ça cramait, moi j'étais dans la chambre je m'en étais pas rendu compte, marmonna t-il en lançant un regard mauvais au four.

-Mais tu avais mit un minuteur au moins?

-Euh? Un minu quoi?

-Un minuteur Louis, le four ne sonne pas tout seul quand il décide que c'est cuit, il faut lui donner une durée de cuisson et il sonne quand ça arrive à la fin, pas parce qu'il a décidé tout seul comme un grand de sonner.

-Oh, mais je savais pas moi aussi, grogna t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse mécontent. Tu me l'as jamais dit.

-Parce que jusque là tu n'avais jamais voulu te servir du four, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre dans cette cuisine d'ailleurs.

-Oui mais là je voulais te faire une surprise, continua t-il d'une toute petite voix presque cassée alors qu'un regard vers lui me permis de me rendre compte qu'il était honteux et déçu de lui, et ce n'était réellement pas ce que je voulais, après tout, ce n'était pas si grave.

-Et rien que l'attention me fait très plaisir Lou, merci, assurais-je en arrêtant de m'affoler, bien conscient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre que l'atmosphère sombre dans la maison redescende et s'évapore par la fenêtre.

-Tu parles, j'ai niqué ta cuisine.

-Comment tu parles, pouffais-je en me rapprochant de lui, attrapant ses mains dans les miennes pour le faire se rapprocher, le tirant jusque dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi. Sérieusement Lou, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu ai voulu faire ça pour moi.

-La prochaine fois j'essaierais de pas tout rater.

-Oh parce qu'en plus il va y avoir une prochaine fois? M'amusais-je en reculant légèrement, ne pouvant pas me retenir pour autant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe qui le fit pouffer et me repousser de ses mains toujours si petites.

-Bah oui je vais pas rester sur un échec, après le four il va croire que c'est lui qui commande, grogna t-il en retrouvant sa tête de petit grognon.

-Oui fin c'est moi qui commande ici de toute façon, souriais-je en l'attirant une dernière fois dans mes bras avant de reculer, tournant sur moi-même pour observer les dégâts avant de reposer un regard amusé sur le châtain. Et la table elle aussi elle a pas sonné pour t'indiquer de la nettoyer?

-Ouais j'ai pas mis de minuteur c'est pour ça.

-Ah ouais je comprends, ça veut dire que c'est à moi de le faire c'est ça?

-Non je vais le faire, marmonna t-il en abaissant les épaules, s'avouant vaincu et marmonnant pour lui-même en commençant à ranger la farine et les autres ingrédients qui lui avaient servi à faire ce qui ressemblait à un gâteau alors que pour lui faciliter la tâche je m'attaquais à la vaisselle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais voulu faire au fait?

-Un gâteau, marmonna t-il en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'atteindre l'un des placards, grognant ouvertement lorsqu'il dû attraper une chaise pour réellement être à la bonne taille.

En effet, il n'avait pas prit le moindre centimètre depuis la dernière fois, mais je devais avouer qu'une part de moi aimait beaucoup cette idée, le trouvant absolument adorable ainsi. Je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à l'imaginer autrement, je sentais que c'était Louis, il était enfin réellement lui-même comme ça.

-Oui ça je me doute, mais quoi comme gâteau?

-Euh bah j'en sais rien, un gâteau quoi, j'ai mis ce que tu mets d'habitude dans tes desserts et voilà.

-T'as pas suivi de recette?

-De quoi?

-Oh je vois, marmonnais-je en me retenant de rire pour ne pas le vexer. Je pense qu'on va réserver l'activité cuisine pour quand je serais là dans ce cas.

-T'as déjà dit ça pour le jardinage.

-Et ça t'as sûrement empêché de te couper un bras avec la tondeuse je te signales.

-M'en fous, gronda t-il sans être en mesure de retenir son sourire malgré tout lorsque je me retournai pour pincer sa joue avec ma main encore remplie de mousse, le ramenant à moi pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Donc, repris-je en m'éloignant de lui, replongeant les mains dans la vaisselle, bien content de me trouver alors sous la fenêtre et l'air pur. J'ai appelé Gemma ce matin.

-Oh, souffla t-il en se tournant vers moi dans un regard interrogatif.

En effet, je lui avais parlé la veille de ma volonté de lui faire rencontrer ma sœur. Elle était la personne la plus importante de ma vie, et maintenant Louis commençait peu à peu à lui piquer sa place, commençant à devenir la personne la plus présente que je pourrais avoir. J'étais de nature à avoir tellement besoin de présence et d'amour dans ma vie et Louis m'en donnait tellement, il était tout le temps là pour me tenir compagnie, pour m'écouter et m'apporter toute l'affection qu'il pouvait avoir. Depuis qu'il était entré dans ma vie je me sentais tellement apaisé et écouté, sûrement même aimé. J'avais réellement besoin de faire se rencontrer les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils allaient très bien s'entendre, et savait même déjà qu'ils allaient en profiter pour s'allier contre moi, mais j'acceptais de prendre le risque.

Alors je l'avais appelé ce matin même, dès que Louis m'avait donné son accord en spécifiant que ça lui permettrait de revoir Princesse, nouvelle qui n'annonçait réellement rien de bon. Il allait être insupportable j'en étais persuadé, il serait donc Louis en somme.

Et dès que Gemma avait entendu que je voulais lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait que l'on dîne tous ensemble dès demain soir. Elle ne m'avait pas réellement laissé le choix à vrai dire, la décision avait été prise dès qu'elle n'avait ne serait-ce que prit racine dans son esprit et je n'avais rien pu y changer, même en lui avouant que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait et que Louis n'était pas réellement mon copain. Mais bien sûr elle ne s'était arrêtée que sur le «réellement » et avait décrété que ce n'était donc plus qu'une question de temps et qu'il fallait qu'elle le rencontre au plus vite pour pouvoir elle-même le pousser dans mes bras et pouvoir s'en vanter à notre futur mariage. Alors j'avais simplement accepté en lui faisant promettre de ne pas embêter Louis, mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance là dessus, ou bien j'étais plutôt sûr que je ne le devrais pas.

-On doit manger chez eux demain soir, c'est bon pour toi?

-Enfin un bon repas qui sera pas rempli de tes légumes pas bon, rétorqua t-il en joignant ses mains entre elles comme s'il s'agissait d'une bénédiction, m'envoyant un sourire amusé en même temps. Bien sûr que ça me va.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire l'andouille, marmonnais-je simplement en réponse, me retournant vers ma vaisselle pour ne pas avoir à faire face à son regard brillant de malice n'annonçant rien de bon. Attrapes un torchon et aide moi à essuyer au lieu de préparer tes plans machiavéliques dans cette petite tête cruelle. 

-Je suis pas cruel.

-Non à peine, dois-je te rappeler que je suis bientôt à deux doigts de ne plus pouvoir me servir de mon bras droit?

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute ça, marmonna t-il en faisant la moue, récupérant de quoi essuyer la vaisselle pour se rapprocher de moi, ne relevant pas la tête pour autant, essayant de me prendre en pitié, ce qui, il le savait, allait marcher comme à chaque fois.

-Si c'est de ta faute, si tu faisais un petit effort on en serais pas là, pouffais-je en avançant la main pour pincer sa hanche et essayer de faire revenir son sourire.

-Mais j'arrive pas à dormir sinon, trépigna t-il en tapant presque du pied, fatigué de voir que je ne le comprenais toujours pas.

En effet, Louis avait sans doute prit plus d'un mètre mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de résister dur comme faire à mon envie de lui faire changer ses habitudes. Et la plus persistante restait son envie de dormir dans ma main comme il le faisait avant, alors que bien évidemment cela posait un problème de taille. Mais il se contentait de se rouler en boule contre moi, la tête contre mon ventre avant de réclamer que je glisse ma main sous ses hanches, se fichant éperdument que je m'en réveille en pleine nuit avec des crampes au bras tant que ça lui permettait de dormir bien au chaud, dans un cocon similaire à celui qu'était la paume de ma main.

-Que du cinéma, pouffais-je en éteignant l'eau une fois ma vaisselle terminée, appuyant mon index encore mouillé contre le bout du nez de Louis, le faisant froncer ce dernier comme s'il allait se mettre à éternuer avant qu'il ne se contente de loucher pour observer une petite goutte glisser le long de la pointe de son nez.

-C'est toi le cinéma, rouspéta t-il simplement presque pour lui-même.

***

Louis était incapable de rester sage à côté de moi, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, assit à sa place côté passager, sifflant d'admiration lorsque j'avançais ma voiture dans la cour de la maison de Gemma. Particulièrement grande et impressionnante, en grande partie grâce à Ben et son salaire de producteur.

-Elle s'embête pas ta sœur, marmonna t-il en faisant passer sa tête par la fenêtre pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vue de la maison. Et elle te laisse vivre dans ton taudis? Elle pourrait bien te payer une plus belle maison que ce que tu te trimbale.

-Je rêve elle est très bien ma maison, et pour quelqu'un qui mesure un mètre vingt ça devrait être bien assez grand.

-Hey, je mesure pas un mètre vingt d'abord, arrête de te moquer de ma taille.

-Tu te moque bien de ma maison, renchérissais-je en coupant le moteur de la voiture une fois garé près de celle de ma sœur vers l'entrée de la grande maison, décrochant ma ceinture en observant amusé Louis en faire de même maladroitement, n'ayant toujours pas réellement compris le mécanisme de cette dernière. S'il te plaît Louis réellement tiens-toi sage et évite de tout casser, d'accord?

-Je vais essayer mais je peux rien promettre, assura t-il sans même un regard vers moi, quittant la voiture d'un même mouvement, la portière claquant derrière lui alors qu'il rejoignait déjà la grande porte d'entrée blanche en sautillant, se réjouissant de bientôt visiter « le château de cendrillon ».

Et il sonna à la porte sans même m'attendre, collant son visage aux petites fenêtres floutées qui l'habillait, essayant d'apercevoir l'intérieur au plus vite, sursautant lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ai pu le voir venir, le faisant reculer d'au moins un bon mètre.

-Super Louis, on a eu notre dose d'incivilité pour la soirée maintenant tu te tiens tranquille, marmonnais-je contre son oreille en le rejoignant, passant un bras autour de son bassin pour le rapprocher et m'assurer de pouvoir le surveiller pendant un moment au moins, servant le sourire le plus innocent que j'avais en rayon à ma sœur attendant sur le pas de la porte devant nous.

-Salut vous deux, tu dois être Louis j'imagine, souriait-elle déjà en s'avançant pour le serrer dans ses bras avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de dire le moindre mot. J'étais pressé de te rencontrer, tu vas voir j'ai tout un tas de trucs à te raconter sur Harry tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, pouffa t-elle en jouant des sourcils vers moi, ne se cachant absolument pas d'avoir prévu de me ridiculiser toute la soirée.

-C'est sympa ça, mais tu sais il est déjà bien assez doué pour se ridiculiser lui-même je crois que plus rien ne pourra me surprendre venant de lui, riait Louis en plaquant une main joueuse sur mon épaule comme pour s'assurer que je ne le prenne pas mal alors que mes peurs s'avéraient fondées, ces deux là allaient passer la soirée à se liguer contre moi.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Gemma en se décalant du chambranle de la porte pour nous inviter à entrer. Ben est au salon il prépare la table, venez, nous indiqua t-elle directement, guidant Louis d'une main au niveau des omoplates pour le guider vers où il devait se rendre, refermant déjà la porte derrière nous comme un piège se refermant sur sa victime. Et ce soir c'était moi la victime, j'allais me faire manger tout cru par l'alliance qui était entrain de se fonder entre ces deux là.

-Il est craquant, intervint directement Gemma, assez bas pour que la réflexion passe inaperçu pour Louis, m'envoyant un clin d'œil que j'aurais sûrement préféré ne pas remarquer non plus.

-Je sais, me le vole pas.

-Non mais, tu parles à une femme mariée là! S'indigna t-elle en prenant une mine choquée réellement exagérée, déposant un baiser sur ma joue en passant pour rejoindre Louis, adoptant avec fierté son attitude espiègle n'annonçant rien de bon, rejoignant le petit châtain qui, sans aucun gêne, fouinait un peu partout, plantant son nez dans toutes les affaires qui passaient sur son chemin, tripotant à tout en commentant la décoration comme si on lui avait demandé son avis, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas Gemma qui l'écoutait avec plaisir, commentant avec lui les différents cadres photos que Louis observait ou chacun des meubles devant lesquels il s'extasiait jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive enfin au salon.

Et une nouvelle fois Louis se contenta d'être lui-même. Il poussa un long cri en tombant sur Princesse tranquillement installée dans son coussin, le petit chat le reconnaissant directement et se relevant sans attendre pour le rejoindre sous le regard surpris de nos deux hôtes. Louis s'agenouilla au sol, tendant les bras pour y récupérer le chat qui se jeta dedans sans réfléchir, faisant courir sa langue contre sa joue avec empressement.

-J'ai comme l'impression que Louis a dû lui faire bonne impression pendant notre voyage hum? Demanda Ben amusé, passant un bras autour de mes épaules en s'approchant de moi, laissant comprendre qu'il ne faisant aucun doute pour personne ici que Louis avait alors dû passer de longs moments chez moi.

-Il a comme, un don avec les animaux, marmonnais-je en essayant de ne pas grimacer à la vision de Louis se faisant laver le visage par une langue qui avait traîné sûrement un peu partout, bien heureux que Ben ne mette fin à cette scène en allant à son tour saluer Louis, se présentant directement alors que Gemma refusait de décrocher son regard inquisiteur de sur moi.

Et je savais très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire, elle s'amusait de l'attitude de Louis et essayait de me faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup, et je n'en doutais pas, Louis faisait le même effet à tout le monde. Il avait beau se conduire comme le plus grand des mal élevés ça ne le rendait pas moins adorable pour autant.

***

-Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, insista la voix de Gemma en me tendant une des tasses de thé qu'elle tait partit nous préparer.

Le repas avait touché à sa fin il y a de ça une bonne demi heure et nous nous étions retrouvés installés au salon, autour du grand canapé en face de la télévision et des quelques fauteuils de cuir noir. La nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps et l'atmosphère légère rayonnant dans la pièce avaient contribué à fatiguer Louis qui, en quelques minutes à peine, s'était endormi à poings fermés, juste sur mon épaule, comme à son habitude. Grandir n'avait rien changé à cette manie qu'il avait de s'endormir partout, il le faisait bien moins souvent mais ne savait toujours pas se battre contre le sommeil. Dès que celui-ci pointait ne serait-ce que le bout de son nez Louis plongeait dedans à pieds joints et s'endormait peu importe ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Mais ce serait mentir que de dire que je ne trouvais pas cela adorable. Alors je le laissait toujours faire et en général m'assurais de le mettre au lit sans perdre de temps.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Ben en déposant son regard sur Louis. Tu l'as bien trouvé celui-là, il est génial.

-Quand il a commencé à parler de ta passion des fleurs j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter c'était adorable, il fait semblant de trouver ça drôle et de se moquer de toi mais dans le fond ça crève les yeux qu'il trouve ça adorable. Et puis j'ai aucun doute sur sa sincérité, il suffit de voir comment il te regarde pour savoir qu'il ne te ferait jamais de mal.

-Moi qui avait toujours cru que tu finirais ta vie célibataire, s'amusa Ben dans un rire amusé qu'il étouffa contre sa manche pour s'assurer de ne pas réveiller Louis.

-Je rêve, pouffais-je en faisant tomber ma tête sur le côté, plaçant ma tempe contre le cuir chevelu du châtain dans un soupir, c'était tellement agréable de les entendre parler de moi et Louis de cette façon. C'est gentil mais enfin, nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble, peut-être que ça ne se fera jamais, je ne sais pas.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de l'oreille que vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre!

-Il me semble qu'on dit de la figure, s'amusa Ben en envoyant un regard mielleux à sa belle qui fit la moue, n'appréciant pas de se faire reprendre. Mais dans le fond elle a raison, je ne comprends même pas que ce ne soit pas déjà officiel.

-En fait, j'ai peur que ça ne gâche ce que l'on partage en ce moment, je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait mal tourner. Je ne peux pas perdre Louis, il est devenu bien trop important.

-Tu ne le perdra pas Harry, j'en suis absolument persuadée, insista Gemma en se penchant pour déposer sa main sur mon genou, le pressant calmement, dans un geste réconfortant. Regarde le, il s'accroche à toi comme à une bouée en plein milieu de l'océan, ria t-elle en jetant un regard à la façon dont son bras s'était refermé autour de mon bassin pour nous coller l'un à l'autre. Tu devrais tenter ta chance Harry, je t'assures. Si tu ne le fais pas c'est le fait de vous retenir et d'ignorer vos vrais sentiments qui va finir par gâcher votre amitié, et là tu auras vraiment tout gagné.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je seulement, réellement partagé et perdu, déposant une nouvelle fois mon regard sur le visage calme de Louis. Il semblait parfaitement serein et reposé, sa bouche légèrement courbée vers l'avant et ses sourcils froncés.

-Bon allez, la nuit porte conseil, marmonna t-elle, restez donc dormir là, ça serait dommage de réveiller Louis pour rien, on a une chambre d'amis tout juste repeinte, il serait tant qu'elle soit rentabilisée.

-On ne dérangera pas?

-Bien sûr que non, ria Ben, tu sais bien que Gemma se fait toujours un plaisir de t'avoir ici, si ça ne tenait qu'à elle elle te ferait emménager de force dans cette chambre alors.

-Allez, filez vous coucher avant qu'il ne se réveille, ria t-elle en tapotant mon genou une dernière fois, se relevant elle aussi en s'assurant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, marmonnant qu'elle allait nous accompagner jusque dans la chambre bien que je connaisse cette maison comme ma poche.

Et je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps, me redressant doucement contre le canapé, avec calme pour ne pas déranger Louis, glissant mon bras qui le soutenait dans son dos, m'assurant de ne pas le faire trop brusquement, glissant le second sous ses genoux pour pouvoir le soulever, Gemma rattrapant sa tête au dernier moment lorsqu'elle la vit partir en arrière, un petit rire échappant à ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne replace cette dernière contre moi dans un regard entendu, la calant contre le creux de mon bras pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal au cou. Et doucement, je pris le chemin de la chambre à l'étage, montant l'escalier d'un pas précautionneux, évitant soigneusement que les jambes de Louis ne cogne le mur, poussant un petit soupir lorsqu'enfin Gemma ouvrit la porte de la pièce où l'on allait passer la nuit. Une fine odeur légère de peinture neuve envahit l'espace, senteur étonnamment accueillante alors que je tâtonnais à entrer dans la pièce, refusant d'allumer la lumière pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de Louis, le déposant avec douceur sur le lit dès que je le pu.

-Ça va? Demanda Gemma de l'entrée de la pièce alors que je revenais vers elle dans un petit sourire.

-Il dort encore comme un loir.

-Super, je vais te laisser alors, souffla t-elle en s'avançant pour me serrer rapidement dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse pour toi Harry, sérieusement, ne le laisse pas passer celui-là.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, souriais-je en déposant un baiser rapidement contre sa joue, serrant sa main dans la mienne pour la remercier de prendre tout ça tant à coeur, et simplement parce que cette soirée avait été magique, exactement comme je l'avais imaginée.

-Bonne nuit petit frère, chuchota t-elle en conclusion avant de faire demi tour pour rejoindre Ben au rez-de chaussée, m'envoyant un dernier sourire avant de disparaître de ma vue.

-Bonne nuit, soufflais-je dans le vide, ma voix traînant dans le silence du couloir, ne laissant pas mon sourire sincère s'affaisser pour autant jusqu'à ce que la voix fatiguée et cassée de Louis ne résonne derrière moi, m'appelant timidement, visiblement perturbé de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Je suis là, assurais-je en tournant sur moi-même pour faire demi tour et rejoindre de nouveau la chambre, m'asseyant au bord du lit, près de Louis qui m'observait de ses yeux bouffis et remplis de fatigue. Comme tu t'es endormi Gemma a proposé qu'on reste dormir ici, expliquais-je en ne pouvant pas m'empêcher plus longtemps de faire glisser ma main dans la mèche qui lui retombait sur le visage, l'éloignant de ses yeux plaqués sur moi, dévoilant son froncement de sourcils.

-Viens avec moi, demanda t-il en se réinstallant confortablement entre les draps, sans même se soucier d'être encore entièrement habillé, et n'ayant visiblement pas réellement prêté attention à ce que je venais de lui dire.

-D'accord, souriais-je en me redressant sans perdre de temps, attrapant les bords de mon tee-shirt pour le passer au dessus de ma tête en faisant le tour du lit pour rejoindre ma place, me débarrassant de mon pantalon dans la foulée et me glissant directement sous les draps, incapable de cacher le sourire ravi qui prit place sur mes lèvres lorsque Louis en profita pour se plaquer contre moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon corps et glissant sa tête dans mon cou dans un soupir de confort.

-J'aime bien ta soeur, marmonna t-il en plaquant un baiser sur mon torse, y frottant sa joue quelques secondes plus tard.

-Pas trop j'espère?

-Jamais plus que toi, confirma t-il simplement avant de relever son visage vers moi et pouvoir m'observer de son regard fatigué. Je veux ton tee-shirt, réclama t-il dans une moue, et réellement je n'étais pas en mesure de lui refuser quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il faisait une tête pareil.

Alors je déposais rapidement un baiser sur son front, incapable de m'en empêcher, encore moins quand ça fit naître un tel sourire sur son visage, me penchant ensuite en dehors du lit pour récupérer mon vêtement lâchement abandonné au sol pour le tendre à Louis qui se contenta de le serrer contre lui comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il ne se contentait pas de l'enfiler. Il pressa son visage contre ce dernier, sans honte, se calant une nouvelle fois contre moi juste après, attrapant ma main pour la serrer dans la sienne avant d'enrouler ses doigts autour de mon index, refusant de changer cette habitude qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait grandi, ayant continué de dormir de la même façon toutes les nuits. Il glissa ses jambes contre son torse pour ne former plus qu'une boule, calant sa tête contre mon ventre, soupirant de bonheur lorsque je glissai de moi-même ma main sous sa hanche pour le maintenir dans ma main. Et finalement, je devais l'avouer, c'était réellement loin de me déranger.

-Bonne nuit Louis, soufflais-je en enroulant mon second bras autour de lui, le serrant simplement en retour, profitant de la sérénité que sa chaleur et son odeur fleurie m'apportait sans arrêt, fondant déjà vers le sommeil lorsque Louis se contenta d'embrasser mon ventre en réponse.


	9. Chapitre 9:

La pièce était silencieuse, seulement le son de la télévision résonnait autour de nous, nous enveloppant dans un cocon calme alors que nos corps se réveillaient peu à peu, échappant au sommeil dont on venait seulement de sortir. Un bol rempli de céréales reposait entre mes genoux en tailleurs dans lequel Louis était presque le seul à se servir, son corps collé contre le mien, sa tête placée confortablement sur mon épaule, ses yeux se fermant par moment comme prêt à retrouver les bras de Morphée tout juste quittés. Sa petite habitude de piquer dans mon assiette ne s'était pas perdue avec sa petite taille alors qu'il continuait de clamer que la nourriture était toujours meilleure dans mon assiette, me forçant la plupart du temps à servir deux parts dans ma propre assiette pour laisser Louis s'y servir si je ne voulais pas faire face à une crise de sa part. Et j'évitais en général de les causer, sachant mieux que personne combien Louis prenait les choses à coeur. Il lui était déjà arrivé de ne plus m'adresser la parole pendant deux jours parce que j'avais refusé de lui prêter ma crème hydratante, drame que je ne voulais pas voir se reproduire. Alors je le laissais se servir autant qu'il le souhaitait autant dans mes affaires que dans mon assiette, ce qui avait suffit à le combler parfaitement.

-J'ai froid, marmonna sa petite voix cassée remplie de fatigue avant que l'un de ses bras ne se détache de moi, attrapant mon bol pour le déloger et le déposer sur la table basse du salon un peu plus loin.

En quelques secondes tout son corps se redressa, se décrochant du mien pour m'enjamber avant de se laisser tomber au milieu de mes genoux, face à moi, attrapant les bord de mon tee-shirt sans même réellement me demander mon avis avant de se glisser en dessous quelques secondes plus tard seulement. Sa joue se déposa contre mon buste un instant, le rire de Louis résonnant juste sous moi au moment où il me sentit me tordre doucement lorsque ses cheveux me chatouillaient. Il resta là quelques secondes, appuyé contre moi alors que je l'imaginais sans mal déjà les yeux fermés prêt à reprendre sa nuit, ne pouvant plus retenir mon sourire sincèrement attendri lorsqu'il remonta un peu plus haut, se forgeant une place dans mon col de tee-shirt assez large pour y laisser passer sa tête à son tour. Il se retrouva entièrement plaqué contre moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon corps jusqu'à se rejoindre dans mon dos, ses jambes s'enroulant elles aussi autour de moi pour rejoindre ses bras dans mon dos, poussant un petit soupir en plaquant son visage dans mon cou.

-Voilà, je suis mieux là, commenta t-il simplement, haussant des épaules pour les taper contre mes biceps pour me faire comprendre d'enrouler mes bras autour de lui.

-Moi aussi, chuchotais-je simplement, amplifiant l'atmosphère calme et légère qui nous entourait, tournant légèrement la tête et l'abaissant sur le côté pour placer ma tempe sur son cuir chevelu, ne me retenant pas pour autant de déposer au passage un baiser au milieu de ses mèches rendues caramel par le soleil.

Et je fermai les yeux un instant, sentant la chaleur de mon petit homme contre moi, ses doigts dans mon dos traçant des formes aléatoires et ses cheveux glissant dans ma nuque jusqu'à sûrement rencontrer les miens.

-Je t'embête pas?

-Jamais, pouffais-je en me redressant pour pouvoir déposer mon regard sur son visage maintenant relevé vers moi, fixant le mien avec intérêt.

-Des fois j'ose pas être trop près de toi, avoua t-il simplement, avançant la tête vers moi pour faire courir le bout de son nez le long de mon menton, son souffle chaud s'abattant dessus.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Je ne sais pas. Je peux pas t'embrasser, alors il y a peut-être d'autres trucs que je peux pas faire.

-Lou, marmonnais-je un petit sourire aux lèvres, cherchant déjà à savoir si ce que j'allais dire était une bonne idée ou non. Tu fais ce que tu veux, il y a aucune règle, pas entre nous, d'accord?

Et il me fut impossible de ne pas trouver adorable la façon dont ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, son regard se perdant dans le vide signe qu'il réfléchissait avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-D'accord, se contenta t-il de répondre, évasivement, ne parlant pas de ce qu'il avait réellement dans la tête, bien caché derrière tout un tas d'idées qui me rendaient la vie bien plus difficile ces derniers temps, pour mon plus grand plaisir je devais bien l'avouer.

Et il se cala de nouveau tout simplement contre moi, sans un mot de plus, ne laissant échapper qu'un soupir à ses lèvres avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux, ne se dérangeant même pas lorsque Bobo sauta par surprise sur le canapé près de nous. Il était parfaitement surexcité, remuant la queue dans tous les sens en aboyant directement vers nous, réclamant lui aussi un peu de notre attention, se ruant entre nous pour essayer de se frayer une place entre nos deux corps.

-Hey non gros lourdaud, bougonna mon châtain en essayant de le repousser, resserrant plus encore ses bras dans mon dos pour ne pas laisser de place au chien, marmonnant qu'il m'avait déjà eu cette nuit et que c'était à son tour maintenant.

-Pauvre bête, pouffais-je attendri par la bouille déçue de Bobo, tendant le bras pour lui grattouiller le crâne entre les oreilles, comblant parfaitement le petit chien qui glissa fièrement sa langue contre mon poignet, tout content, avant de s'allonger de tout son long près de nous, sur le dos, réclamant des caresses sur le ventre.

-Pauvre bête, pauvre bête, il avait pas d'état d'âme quand il m'a viré pour prendre ma place cette nuit, ronchonna le petit homme, son regard envoyant des éclairs que je n'aurais pas dû trouver adorables.

-Il voulait pas prendre ta place il voulait simplement se retrouver entre nous.

-Ouais bah si il prend la place près de toi c'est qu'il prend ma place, grogna t-il une nouvelle fois. Allez, c'est nul tes céréales moi je veux des tartines, annonça t-il simplement, sans même se redresser. Va en chercher.

-Non mais je rêve, comment tu me demandes ça, je ne suis pas ton chien!

-Ah non ça c'est sûr, toi tu vas toujours chercher ce que je te demande alors que Bobo lui il se contente de faire semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu parler, t'es mieux qu'un chien c'est clair. 

-Je vais finir par carrément te chasser du lit pour rester qu'avec Bobo la nuit tu vas voir, grognais-je en m'avouant déjà vaincu, sachant que même si je résistais il finirait par réussir à me convaincre d'aller lui chercher la terre entière s'il le voulait. Allez, descend de là que j'y ailles.

-Oh mais non Hazz, se remit-il à ronchonner comme s'il ne le faisait pas déjà assez comme ça. Tu veux plus jamais me porter, marmonna t-il en cachant une nouvelle fois sa tête dans mon cou pour me faire comprendre que cette fois-ci je n'allais pas pouvoir me défiler.

Parce qu'en effet ce petit monstre ne voulait pas entendre que mesurer plus d'un mètre de plus voulait dire que sa vie allait changer. Je ne pouvais plus le porter constamment entre ma paume ou le placer tranquillement dans ma poche pour qu'il n'ai pas à marcher, mais lui n'était pas de cet avis. Il n'était pas habitué à marcher, ne le faisant pas avant et avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas le faire plus maintenant. Alors il réclamait sans arrêt que je le porte, grimpant sur mon dos dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, se fichant éperdument que l'idée ne me plaise pas.

-C'est la dernière fois, insistais-je intransigeant malgré que ni Louis ni même moi n'y croyons, plaçant mes bras dans le bas de son dos pour le maintenir contre moi avant de nous relever, toujours tous les deux enfermés dans le même tee-shirt, son rire résonnant contre la peau de mon cou où sa bouche s'était retrouvée plaquée.

Il resserra ses bras contre moi, son sourire sincère qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître m'encourageant alors que je déposais tout un tas de petits baisers sur son cuir chevelu, avançant à tâtons vers la cuisine, prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas laisser le corps de mon châtain se cogner contre l'un des meubles.

-Je suis content que t'aime les fleurs tu sais, sinon t'aurais même pas été là quand je suis sortis de cette horrible fleur blanche et je me serais fait manger par un oiseau qui passait par là.

-Hey, elle est pas horrible, ne puis-je m'empêcher de la défendre, faisant renoncer le rire sincère de Louis.

-Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je dis, t'es amoureux des fleurs, affirma t-il en me marmonnant de nous ramener au lit lorsque le paquet de tartine fut enfin entre mes mains.

Ce qui annonçait une nouvelle matinée calme et pleine de douceur dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme on en vivait depuis le début de ma semaine de vacances. C'était parfois si apaisant et rassurant que je pensais même à n'ouvrir la boutique plus que l'après-midi pour pouvoir vivre ce genre de matinée constamment. Alors je ne me fis pas prier et pris directement le chemin de la chambre, sans même prendre le temps d'appeler Bobo pour qu'il nous suive, ce dernier déjà parfaitement endormi au beau milieu du canapé, ses ronflements en étant témoins.

Et il avait tort. Avec les jours qui passaient, le temps qui s'enroulait autour de nous comme un cocon calme, comme pour nous laisser un instant à apprendre à nous connaitre de nouveau, sous un nouveau jour, sous une nouvelle forme, j'avais réalisé que je n'étais pas amoureux des fleurs mais bien d'une seule d'entre elles, la plus jolie des fleur. Ma jolie fleur. J'étais tombé complètement fou amoureux sans même le voir venir de ce petit homme qui était entré dans ma vie un matin de printemps avec ses mauvaises manières et son caractère de cochon. Je m'étais accroché à sa manière de bouleverser mon quotidien et mes habitudes, si ce n'était ma vie entière. J'étais devenu dépendant de sa présence, de ses petits pics, de sa façon de, malgré qu'il soit devenu grand, s'accrocher à moi comme si j'étais son seul repère. Il n'avait pas changé, pas le moins du monde, et c'était sans doute ce qui avait fait que tout était allé si vite, dès les premières heures je m'étais déjà accroché à ce petit homme, à sa franchise et sa façon d'être. Alors lorsque j'avais dû apprendre à continuer à vivre exactement de la même façon avec un Louis cette fois-ci à taille humaine je n'avais pas mit longtemps avant de réaliser que finalement si, les choses avaient changées, j'avais ouvert les yeux.

Enfin, une nouvelle fois je devais bien avouer que c'était lui-même qui m'avait fait en prendre conscience, encore une fois il avait fait tout le travail. Il avait fallut qu'il marmonne sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il était amoureux de moi pour que les choses se débloquent en moi et que je me rende compte que oui, je pouvais tomber amoureux de lui, chose qui ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit avant. Et pourtant sans même m'en être rendu compte la chose était déjà faite avant même que j'en prenne conscience. Maintenant j'étais réellement au pied du mur et je ne pouvais plus reculer, me mentir à moi-même ou nier. Mais une partie de moi en revanche ne cessait de répéter que dans tous les cas Louis ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, le véritable, alors sans doute qu'il s'était trompé, que je devais lui laisser du temps? Je ne savais plus. Alors je laissais seulement les choses se faire, profitait de tout ce qui m'était donné et ne cherchait pas à en obtenir plus de peur de tout gâcher.

-Ouais, j'en suis fou amoureux, me contentais-je alors de confirmer, dans un souffle, sans en ajouter plus, repoussant la porte de la chambre du pied pour ne pas avoir à poser Louis avant de simplement le déposer au bord du lit, m'agenouillant devant celui-ci pour retirer mon tee-shirt et le laisser à Louis, nous séparant à contre coeur, décidant que ça serait tout de même plus pratique. Et le petit être en profita directement pour s'étirer de tout son long au milieu des bras, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sans même avoir la moindre idée de combien il était adorable.

Et je déposais tranquillement la paquet de tartines près de Louis, ce dernier n'attendant pas une seconde avant de se servir dedans et d'en croquer trois en même temps à pleine bouche, faisant tomber tout un tas de miettes dans mes draps, faisant directement une petite moue désolé pour ne pas se faire gronder, m'obligeant à me retenir de sourire attendri, fronçant simplement des sourcils en prenant l'air énervé à la place.

-T'es pas possible, grognais-je en m'installant dans le lit à mon tour, enroulant directement mes bras autour de lui pour le ramener à moi, plaquant son corps contre le mien sans même réellement lui demander son avis, son rire amusé m'indiquant malgré tout que c'était loin de le déranger alors que je glissais mon visage dans son cou, enroulant nos jambes ensemble pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ai plus la moindre once d'air entre nous.

Et je pouvais désormais sentir son coeur battre sûrement aussi vite que le mien, plaqués l'un contre l'autre, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, presque joue contre joue laissant sa respiration saccadée réchauffer mon cou autant que je ne devais le faire avec le sien alors que ses petites mains retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois leur place dans mon dos. Il resta un long moment immobile et calme dans cette position, le monde ayant totalement disparu autour de nous avant que sa nature de trouble-fête ne décide de revenir en force pour gâcher ce moment. Il laissa échapper un petit rire qui n'annonçait rien de bon avant de mordre mon épaule à pleine dent, pouffant lorsque ça me fit sursauter, préférant réellement lorsqu'il le faisait sans être plus haut que trois pommes, ce qui était bien moins douloureux.

-Louis, grognais-je directement, recevant en réponse un petit baiser déposé rapidement contre ma pauvre peau meurtrie avant qu'il ne se hisse un peu plus haut dans les draps, seulement de quoi pouvoir atteindre mes boucles glissant sur le dessus de mon épaule, les mordillant à leur tour comme il le faisait avant tandis que ses mains dans mon dos, elles, se chargeaient de jouer avec les boucles qui avaient glissées près d'elles, tirant dessus à intervalles réguliers, ayant visiblement décidé de me pousser à bout. Ce qui aurait pu marcher si seulement je ne le trouvais pas adorable.

-C'est sale, grognais-je simplement.

-Mais non t'as fait ton shampoing ce matin.

-Bah oui c'est bien ce que je dis c'est sale, je viens de me laver les cheveux j'ai pas envie qu'ils soient remplis de salive.

-T'es pas drôle, j'ai vraiment le droit de rien faire avec toi.

-T'as juste pas le droit de me mordre, pouffais-je en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez plissé pour le dérider.

-J'ai pas non plus le droit de t'embrasser, marmonna t-il en remettant sur le tapis cette conversation une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as avec ça à la fin?

-Bah moi je veux t'embrasser d'abord, grogna t-il en plaquant ses petites mains contre moi pour me faire reculer et essayer de nous séparer, battant des pieds en se débattant pour me repousser, son visage tordu de colère avant de reculer à l'autre bout du lit lorsque je le lâchait enfin.

Il se tourna dos à moi, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il retenait, têtu, me chassant dès que j'essayais de m'approcher de lui.

-Mais Lou, te braque pas comme ça, marmonnais-je après avoir essuyé un nouveau refus de sa part que je m'approche. Parles avec moi au moins, pourquoi tu veux m'embrasser hein?

-Parce que je veux que ce soit moi ton amoureux, t'as pas le droit d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais, j'en avais pas l'intention Lou.

-Pas maintenant mais plus tard tu vas le faire et moi je veux pas. Pourquoi toi tu veux pas m'embrasser d'abord? C'est parce que je suis pas beau comme la jolie fille que le gars embrassait au café hein?

-N'importe quoi Louis, je te trouve bien plus beau qu'elle, et que tous les autres d'ailleurs, t'es même plus beau que les fleurs, insistais-je.

-Et tu aime bien être avec moi?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu veux pas être amoureux avec moi? Dans les films de la télé ils disent que si tu me trouve beau et que tu aime être avec moi on peut être amoureux.

Et il me fallut faire preuve d'un contrôle incroyable pour ne pas laisser échapper le rire attendri qui venait de se presser contre mes lèvres, ne demandant qu'à sortir, sachant que celui-ci achèverait de faire se braquer Louis.

-Gemma est jolie et j'aime passer du temps avec elle, pourtant je ne suis pas amoureux.

-Bah oui c'est ta soeur banane.

-Je sais bien, mais c'est pour te montrer qu'il ne suffit pas de rassembler ces deux choses, c'est plus que ça être amoureux.

-Donc tu m'aimes pas.

-Si, je ne sais seulement pas si toi tu es vraiment amoureux ou si tu crois seulement l'être parce que tu ne connais rien d'autre.

-Tu m'aime? Demanda t-il directement sans même prêter attention à ce que je venais réellement de lui dire, se redressant dans le lit dans un bond, me faisant de nouveau directement face, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire plus rayonnant que jamais sur les lèvres.

-Lou ce n'est pas la question.

-Tu es amoureux de moi? Insista t-il de nouveau, ne prêtant toujours aucune attention à la seconde partie de ma phrase.

-Rooh, oui, grognais-je en comprenant que je n'obtiendrais rien de lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu de réponses à sa question, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de voir son visage s'illuminer à la réponse que déjà son corps se retrouvait plaqué contre le mien.

Ses petits bras frêles s'étaient enroulés autour de mes épaules, ses mains atterrissant directement dans mes boucles, ce qui semblait être leur endroit favoris sur terre alors que son odeur fleurie volait déjà partout autour de nous. Mon coeur n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire repartir à un rythme convenable ses battements que déjà les lèvres si douces et légères de Louis étaient plaquées contre les miennes. Ses mèches sauvages atterrissaient sur mon front, glissant contre ma peau alors que la chaleur de son corps se plaqua contre moi avec force, m'obligeant à répondre, pour mon plus grand plaisir, à son étreinte. Je m'approchais plus encore de ses lèvres, refusant de les perdre et de le voir s'éloigner, réalisant à l'instant combien je ne m'étais pas trompé sur mes sentiments. Mon estomac s'était retourné dans mon abdomen, chacun de mes organes ayant eu l'air de chuter de plusieurs étages, incapable de rester en place sous les sensations que m'avait procuré le baiser de Louis alors que mon coeur, encore en pause, essayant de reprendre vie me faisait presque souffrir tant il était aussi heureux que moi de ce qui était entrain de se passer. J'enroulais mes bras en vitesse autour du corps de Louis, le soulevant doucement, avec la plus grande des douceurs pour ne pas le blesser, prenant soin de lui comme du plus fragile des pétales, le déposant doucement quelques secondes plus tard juste contre mes genoux pour pouvoir le maintenir à ma guise contre moi, son sourire se forçant contre mes propres lèvres.

-Je suis sûr de moi, marmonna t-il en reculant de quelques secondes seulement lorsque j'acceptais enfin de le relâcher, à contre coeur. Maintenant que j'y avais goûté je savais bel et bien que je serais incapable de m'en passer. Je sais que je t'aime, j'en ai aucun doute et tu n'as plus qu'à me faire confiance là dessus.

-Je crois que de toute façon je ne pourrais plus jamais me séparer de toi, marmonnais-je en me fichant bien de terminer cette conversation, repartant déjà à la poursuite des lèvres de ma jolie fleur, glissant mes mains sur tout son corps incroyablement délicat, ayant besoin de plus de contact encore avec lui, comme si c'était possible.

-Je vais devoir te partager avec toutes les fleurs du monde, c'est pas juste, marmonna la voix de Louis contre mon oreille lorsqu'il décida qu'il préférait me serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, sa voix remplie de douceur et d'apaisement, comme s'il avait attendu ça trop longtemps.

-Oui mais tu resteras ma jolie fleur préférée.


	10. Épilogue:

-Et celle-là c'est quoi?

-L'amaryllis, elle représente la beauté, pouffais-je en resserrant mes bras autour de son bassin, collant un peu plus son dos à mon torse, déposant un baiser dans sa nuque qui le fit marmonner que j'étais bien trop fou de lui. Et ce n'était vraiment pas si faux que ça.

-Et la Lavande? Demanda t-il en pointant du doigt les petites fleurs violettes.

-Ça, ça représente le silence et le calme, ce que j'aimerais bien que tu apprenne à faire, avouais-je sans aucune gêne, faisant s'esclaffer Louis sur ce combien j'étais odieux, se penchant pour mordre mon bras près de lui en vengeance bien que je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas mal prit.

En effet, après avoir passé des jours dessus, je présentais enfin à Louis mon cadeau de St Valentin, un cadre presque aussi grand que lui, recouvert de belles fleures séchées pour pouvoir rester en place sans s'abîmer, représentant toutes, grâce à leurs significations, ce que j'aimais chez Louis. J'y avais placé le Jasmin qui était une fleur associée à l'amour, la fleur de lys pour la passion qu'elle représente, l'Orchidée pour le caprice, ce à quoi Louis était le champion. J'y avais mit de même le Crocus pour le bonheur et la joie, l'Orchidée pour la délicatesse et le charme, ou encore la Tulipe pour l'amour véritable et passionnel, le tout avec une magnifique rose blanche au milieu, me rappelant à chaque fois que j'en voyais une combien Louis n'aurait pas pu naître dans une autre variété de fleur, celle-ci lui correspondant parfaitement. Elle était la plus belle des fleurs à mes yeux et représentait la pureté. Et, malgré son caractère imprenable, personne sur cette terre ne pouvait être plus pur qu'un petit homme né entre les pétales d'une rose, aimant d'un amour inconditionnel chaque personne de son entourage, ne rechignant d'ailleurs jamais à le leur faire comprendre. Elle représente l'innocence, la pureté et l'amour, il aurait seulement fallu y ajouter le mauvais caractère et j'y retrouvais le parfait portrait de Louis. Mais pour cela j'avais pensé à ajouter le Pétunia qui symbolisait le ressentiment et la colère.

C'était un peu fort comme message mais il fallait avouer que personne ne s'énervait plus vite que Louis. Il prenait toujours de petites choses à coeur et en faisait des montagnes entières de ressentiments, jusqu'à ce que, en un simple petit baiser toute cette tension s'efface. C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas non plus été capable de m'empêcher d'y glisser une Renoncule qui représentait les enfantillages, en parfait adéquation avec son caractère parfois enfantin que j'aimais pourtant plus que tout.

-C'est magnifique, marmonna Louis finalement, se retournant dans mes bras pour me faire face, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer avec une grande douceur ses lèvres contre les miennes, enroulant ses bras contre ma nuque. Je t'aime, chuchota t-il contre elles avant de me voler un baiser, qui, comme le tout premier, n'avait jamais cessé de me faire perdre mes moyens.

Louis avait beau être le genre de personnes qui avaient toujours besoin d'attention et d'amour je ne m'étais jamais fait, pas même au bout de cinq ans de relation maintenant, à son contact. Il était tellement plus doux et sincère dans tout ce qu'il faisait que n'importe qui, tout chez Louis respirait l'amour pur, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien de toute mon existence que lorsque je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Et pourtant j'y passais une grande partie de mon temps. Dès que nos journées de travail respectives se terminaient je n'étais même pas en mesure d'attendre que Louis rentre de lui-même du salon de coiffure où il travaillait pour le retrouver que j'allais directement le chercher au travail. C'était comme ça que ça marchait entre nous, l'espace n'était pas nécessaire, plus on était proche l'un de l'autre mieux on se portait.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, marmonnais-je en me détachant de lui à contre coeur, montant une main dans le bas de son, le pressant doucement pour attirer son attention sur autre chose que mes lèvres qu'il fixait avec envie. Lou c'est important, pouffais-je en tournant la tête pour la replacer face au cadre devant nous, pointant du doigt en particulier une petite fleur blanche et jaune bien connue, une belle Marguerite. Cette fleur là, elle signifie un nouveau commencement, tu sais, une page qui se tourne sur quelque chose de plus beau encore, de plus positif, c'est donc le genre de fleur que l'on offre à des parents pour l'arrivée d'un nouveau né. Ça représente le départ d'une nouvelle vie, d'un événement heureux qui va bouleverser tout un quotidien.

-T'es pas enceint rassures-moi? Demanda directement mon abruti de petit ami un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres, essayant de me taquiner jusqu'à ce que je le recadre réellement, aimant me pousser à bout. Mais cette fois je n'allais pas perdre patience.

-Non, en revanche, soufflais-je en tendant la main vers la belle rose blanche, en écartant avec la plus grande des précautions ses fins pétales, pour récupérer en son centre, comme j'avais récupéré Louis il y a maintenant bientôt six ans, une belle bague de fiançailles. En revanche je comptes te demander en mariage là tout de suite, alors ça serait cool que tu arrêtes de faire l'andouille.

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria directement Louis, toute trace d'amusement ayant directement quitté son visage. Oh mon dieu c'est sérieux? Demanda t-il en poussant un nouveau cri lorsque je me contentai d'hocher de la tête. Oh, oui! Oui, oui, oui, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, s'écria t-il une nouvelle fois en se ruant dans mes bras, sautant dans ceux-ci, enroulant ses jambes autour de mon bassin et ses bras dans mon cou en quelques secondes seulement.

-Mais je ne t'ai même pas encore vraiment fait ma demande, pouffais-je en plaçant mes mains dans le bas de son dos pour m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas, trouvant déjà un Louis hochant négativement de la tête à plusieurs répétitions comme incapable de dire le moindre mot.

-Je peux pas attendre une seconde de plus avant d'être officiellement fiancé à l'amour de ma vie, passe-moi cette bague au doigt et tant pis pour les beaux discours, t'auras qu'à le garder sous le coude pour le mariage, réclamait-il en fondant déjà directement sur mes lèvres pour m'arracher un baiser, ruinant tout ce que j'avais méticuleusement prévu bien que j'aurais dû me douter qu'avec Louis les choses ne pourraient pas se passer autrement. Alors je suivis son conseil, laissant tomber mes belles paroles pour lui rendre son baiser, activité qui maintenant semblait effectivement bien plus intéressante à mes yeux. Je resserrai mes bras contre son petit corps frêle, le gardant contre moi dans l'espoir égoïste de récupérer un peu de sa chaleur, de son odeur fleurie et de pouvoir les garder pour moi, perdant tous mes moyens à la simple sensation de ses lèvres mouvant contre les miennes, mes jambes se mettant à trembler lorsqu'en plus de ça il fourragea ses mains dans mes cheveux, ne retrouvant mon calme, qu'en partie, lorsqu'il recula quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux pétillant de bonheur, me réchauffant le coeur à la simple idée d'être à l'origine d'une telle joie.

-Allez, donne-moi ma bague maintenant, pouffa t-il, une petite larme échappant à son contrôle et glissant le long de sa joue jusqu'à venir s'écraser contre mon bras qui le maintenait encore contre moi, le faisant sourire plus fort encore.

-Avec plaisir, soufflais-je en le faisant redescendre de mes bras, le mouvement s'avérant difficile tant nos deux corps tremblaient sous l'émotion, m'assurant que ses deux pieds soient bien plantés dans le sol pour le lâcher réellement, tendant la main vers la sienne, souriant à son petit soupir conquis lorsqu'il put enfin réellement voir la jolie bague que je lui avais offert, bien que j'eus plus de mal à la lui enfiler que prévu, incapable de calmer la façon dont mes mains tremblaient autour du petit anneau, faisant résonner sans retenue autour de moi le rire plein d'émotion de Louis.

Et si j'avais su à l'époque que ce mariage ne m'apporterait que du bonheur, une longue vie douce et remplie d'affection aux côtés du plus bel homme que cette terre n'ait jamais porté, j'aurais sûrement fait cette demande bien des années plus tôt.

-Je t'aime tellement, assurais-je, la voix chevrotante contre les lèvres trempées de larmes de Louis avant de nous faire fondre dans un baiser plus qu'éclatant, rempli de promesses silencieuses et d'un amour sincère.

Fin.


End file.
